


Burning Soul

by TeaLeafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ambassador Frisk, Angst, Attempted Rape, Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Breach - Freeform, Break Up, Broken Bond, Cheating, Child Abuse, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Dark, Death, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Problems, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Grief/Mourning, Half-Human, Half-breed, Half-monster, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Lost Hope, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, PTSD Sans, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a past, Reader has breasts, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is a mage, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sans Remembers Resets, Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Souls, Squirting, Tentacles, Trauma, Undertale Genocide Route, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, cursing, monster racism, reader has a background, reader has magic, reader is female, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: You were a special kind of human.Different.Not only in what you were literally made of but also because of what you had been through.Your scars were deep.Your soul breaking.Toriel has been your lifeline but she has never been able to mend your wounds.It has been years since that day- but you still continued to slowly burn.You aren't sure if anyone can help you at this point.You needed someone who understood you; who could help you become a better person, who could help you grow.





	1. Suspicious

"Y/n? Can you grab the box at the entrance for me please?" Toriel called from the kitchen.

You stopped what you were doing and turned your head to the box in question. It was thick and tall, maybe twice your width and filled to the brim with fragile items- it was so full that the top was not closed correctly; instead it was bulging- so even if you could lift it you doubt that the items inside would remain intact or stay inside said box.

Taking a deep breathe; you focused, your body heating up with familiar energy as you raised your right hand towards the task given to you. The feeling of your magic stretching and dancing with your practiced mind felt blissful and almost tranquil.

The box rose from the floor, becoming outlined with your signature color- which was a bright purple. It was floating besides you- levitating to about the height of your waist. You had a single finger twirling in the air- with every motion of your finger- the object you commanded with your wizardry mimicked the movement.

Whistling a tune, you made your way to the kitchen where Toriel was; placing pots and pans away in their designated places; while cooking.

Toriel had once told you she didn't know any monsters besides one who could use the type of magic you were using now. Although you were unmistakingly human..but that was another story.

 _'They are actually very strong...I feel you and they are matched in your magical abilities_ . _Hopefully I can introduce you two one day.'_ She had told you once.

Toriel was the only one who knew your entire past; because she was there throughout it all. She had always been your neighbor, your friend, and at times- your mother. You loved her to death. She had been your rock- an anchor to reality- to continue on living; something that you never believed would be a desire of yours ever again. Thanks to Toriel, you found the will to move forward.

“Here you go Tori.” you hummed. 

You pointed your previously spinning finger to the counter besides the fridge- the box followed your gesture smoothly. Pride swelled at your control over your prowess.

Toriel saw the floating box land next to her, turning to give you a gentle smile.

“Thank you my child, It is really appreciated how much help you have given me these few days.” She was placing something in the oven as she spoke, straightening up as she closed the oven door, rising to her monstrous height.

Toriel was about eight feet in length and very wide- she reminded you of a teddy bear despite her obvious goat features. She wasn’t overweight either- just large and literally big boned. You were nowhere near her height.

“No problem Tori, I would give my soul for you.” You meant it.

Toriel gave you a small disapproving look.

“My child, we have talked about this. You must live for yourself.” She chided, waving a large pawed finger at you.

Leaning against the wall you crossing your arms and stared at her pointedly. You both shared a look before you decided to lighten the mood.

“Either way; I -” You gave a pause. “ _Goat_ your back.”

Toriel didn’t miss a beat- cackling with laughter. She covered her mouth; chortling behind it loudly. “Oh you!” She took a breathe before gasping, as if remembering something.

“Ah! Y/n I actually have something for you-” She turned away from you. You raised a brow at this.

“Here you are.” She came back to you a few moments later from rummaging in a drawer, stretching her arm out to you, holding something. You raised your hands out to her giant paw, feeling a heavy object fall into your hands when the monstress splayed her fingers out- releasing her gift.

A phone?

“Uh...Tori?” You were confused. Toriel patted your head.

“I understand you only care to keep relations with me…” She began. Your heart sped up at the approaching talk...the talk you dreaded. “I believe….you should make more friends than just I.” You didn’t try to hide your displeasure at hearing this.

“Tori...I….” You didn’t have anything to rebut against that….you just hoped it was a subject never brought up. She shook her head at you.

“I actually have been thinking about this for quite some time….I would like you to come with me to an outing with my friends.” Ah. Christmas was just around the corner. You felt your face lose it color.

“But….I’ve never met your friends before….They sound great!-” You quickly added the last part- raising your hands; one gripped your phone as the other laid open in a gesture of ‘no offense’

“But….I only ever heard stories. They aren’t even sure who I really am…” You looked back up at Toriel- seeing her eyes filled with sadness. “Don’t they think….that I am...more than one human by now?”

The monstress gave you a solemn smile.

“I can not deny that….they will….have many questions; I know...but I very much want you all to meet...you are all very important people to me.” Your eyes fell to the floor.

“I….don’t know them like I know you, Tori.” You were shaking. She noticed this and instantly you could see the regret in her eyes. You felt awful…Why were you so scared?

It had been... _years_..

“How would we ever explain a human- with the lifespan equivalent to a young adult monster? Not to mention my magic control….” You felt the sting of tears in your eyes. Your past was something you did not take pleasure in remembering....not even the good times.

**_“It hurts….”_ **

Toriel wrapped her large arms around you, completely surrounding you in her arms and then you froze.

“My child….you can not keep doing this to yourself…..please….please you must move forward…..I worry for you….for your future.” Her trembling voice was all it took. A watery sob from Toriel was all that was needed.

You felt your tears fall, but you still returned the hug, sniffling against her shoulder.

“.....Please don’t cry Toriel….I….” You paused- hesitating.

“I will….meet them…..but I still...I don’t understand how we will get around the whole…..mainly a  monster in the body of a human situation that I….pretty much that I am.” You let your body slump in defeat.

Toriel pulled away from you, meeting your eyes.

“I will make sure to handle that. If they press on; I can simply make them back down and leave the subject alone.” She had an almost murderous look on her face as she said this- smile still sweet but also sinister. You felt shivers at the promise behind her words. Despite the scary expression she had; it made you happy how protective Toriel was of you.

Smiling happily, you gave a melodious laugh.

“I’ll hold you to your word, Tori.”

 

* * *

 

You were having a panic attack. Oh god what had you agreed to?

Oh no...

Oh no, no, no, no…..

You looked at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair by twirling with the strands for the umpteeth time. French decor of gold shells and mermaid tails lined the walls amongst the statues and paintings you had seen while throwing yourself into a bathroom stall.

The restroom you were in was fancy-  from the paper towel dispenser to the plastic coverings of the toilet you had just vomited into.

You had never seen such a feature before, after emptying your stomach you pressed a button along the wall and the toilet seat’s plastic covering gave a hum before rotating to a clean set of plastic.

Washing your face again you popped a mint flavored gum into your mouth.

Deep breathes.

Deep breathes….

You stared at your reflection again. Your hair was in curls, red as always and your eyes a bright emerald green. This was natural….Of course it hadn’t always been like that- but….it was since your entire ordeal.

You still remember the first time you realized your hair and eyes had changed their original color...You trailed your fingers along your mirrored face, tracing your silky strands and watery orbs. You avoided mirrors for this specific reason...it made you...remember.

**_“*Y/n……”_ **

You felt your eyes sting. No. You weren’t doing this anymore. Toriel was right. You needed to move forward. You took a deep breath.

Fiddling with your dress absently; you gave yourself a once over again.

The dress you wore was black; shimmering with glitter along the silk that embroidered the bottom half- and the base of the dress itself was a normal pouf shape. You had black nylons on made of lace in the patterns of roses with open toed matching heels. Despite the glitter of your outfit the shine itself was very tame- hardly distracting. You blended easily through the crowd getting to this bathroom in your mental breakdown- and would blend easily getting out.

 _‘I can do this…’_ You tried to encourage yourself.

You gripped your purse to your chest, gave a sniff to your breath- then clicked your heels to the door of the public restroom.

Pushing past your last barrier to confronting your fears- you made it out into the open.

The hustle and bustle of the lively establishment made you feel somewhat better. You made your way past the large dance floor with twirling couples. It was covered in christmas decor you noted, slipping around the rotating bodies, looking around, not seeing Toriel anywhere.

“ _Tibia_ honest I wasn’t sure about this place, Tori .” A deep timbre voice reached your ears, making you turn your head towards the source. It caught your attention and held it like nothing, which was strange considereding so many people were murmuring and talking louder than this single voice. 

Tori?

“I guess it’s alright.” They finished with a pause.

“Not like I have the _heart_ to say no to you either way.”

Puns?...

Then the familiar and pleasing sound of Tori’s shrill laughter echoed.

 _There_ she was.

You made your way to the sound, spotting the goat at a table where she- and quite the colorful crew; sat at. There was a fish monstress- a reptilian monstress and two skeleton monsters. They surrounded Toriel closely- like family. You felt a pang of jealousy- knowing it wasn’t only you who was close to her like that.

Approached Toriel’s table, you began smiling at her and waving.

“Hey Tori. Sorry I’m late, I got held up and sorta lost.”

It wasn’t all a lie. Toriel’s mood perked even more upon seeing you.

“Y/n! You came! I am so happy!” She rose from her seat, making her way around the table to your side where she literally bear hugged you.

“Oof-” You grunted- it wasn’t a complaint but instead a pleased exclamation. Toriel turned to her friends after setting you back down onto your feet.

“Everyone! This is the human that I have always mentioned!” She gestured to you.

You immediately noted the suspicion in every single one of the new monsters’ eyes. Except for the taller looking skeleton. He seemed ecstatic to meet you- in fact he ran to you and lifted you in a possibly stronger hug than Toriel’s.

“Oof-” You repeated.

“HUMAN Y/N! WE HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!” He set you back on your feet.

He was large- possibly eight feet tall and held himself straight. Lord his voice was booming. Expression also seemed to be surprisingly possible for someone without skin judging by the literal stars in his eyes and amazingly happy smile.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He gave a proud huff, placing a gloved hand on his chest.

He had a black and red simple vest on with red leather gloves. His pants were black slacks with red heeled boots underneath. He looked spiffy.

“AND THESE ARE MY FRIENDS. UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND MY BROTHER SANS.” He introduced you flamboyantly, waving to each monster in question.

You turned your head to each said individual, nodding.

“Hello. My name is y/n.” You smiled politely. “Toriel has also told me many things about each and every one of you….I just apologize for never meeting you all sooner.” You looked away slightly.

Now that you were saying it- you were somewhat ashamed….but still.

“Uh. Look, I don’t know how you will take this.” The fish monstress began- Undyne. You raised your eyes to her.

She was blue scaled- without a nose and mouth full of sharp dangerous teeth. Gills marred her neck and her ‘ears’ resembled fins. Her hair was a deep red- almost like yours except where yours was a bright red hers was darker and incredibly long. Her outfit was a simple black tux.

“How is it possible that _you_ are the human…” she paused.

“Or I should say ‘humans’- that Toriel has mentioned….it has been almost two hundred and twenty years that she has mentioned her...human...friends.” She used plural forms of the words carefully- trying to emphasize her confusion and why the rest of the monsters that continued to stare at you wearily….just didn’t believe it.

You had no scent of a monster mate- no magical bond wrapped around you like a brand- nothing to indicate you were taken.

You had no LOVe or EXP…

You were completely clean.

You were unmistakingly human- but you had lived for the length you have?

You felt your chest tighten.

Your eyes fell to the floor before looking up again.You weren’t sure what expression you wore- but it must have exposed your pain that you felt right then.

Undyne stared at you in shock for a split second before regret washed over her face- wondering if she had touched on a sensitive subject with you. Toriel seemed ready to speak for you- before you gathered your courage and replied.

“It….is something I don’t like to remember..” You forced a smile. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t really bother me to say just that.” You shook your head, raising your hands.

“But!” You were going to turn over a new leaf! That’s what Toriel wanted! “Let’s not think about that!” You gave a genuine smile this time. “It took me this long to meet you all! Let’s get to know each other!” You sat next to the smaller skeleton-Sans; without really glancing at him.

Undyne stared at you a moment longer- before she began cackling loudly.

“Ha! I like you punk! I think we’ll get along just fine!” She gave a full toothed grin.

“OH!” She suddenly became _much_ more energetic.

“This is my wife! Alphys!” She gestured to the lizard monstress beside her wearing a black simple dress with white polka dots. She seemed extremely shy and nervous, her body fidgeting and hands wringing together at being put on the spot. Alphys began to stutter a greeting before Toriel gave a loud relieved sigh.

Everyone turned to her. She was..crying?

“T-Toriel?” you asked.

She shook her head.

“Oh no! Please! Mingle! I am so happy…” she sniffled. Wiping her eyes. Everyone seemed to softly laugh at that. Toriel did seem to cry a lot when overcome with emotion. Nothing new, right?

“Ha. Hey kid.” Sans gestured at you- gaining your attention.

You looked over to him, emerald eyes laying on his chilled position; smile still on your lips. He had a nice face...you liked it. His vest was a typical blue and grey one- paired with grey slacks.

Everyone arrived to this dine out so nicely dressed, it made you appreciative. Sans seemed ready to say something- when suddenly he stopped.

He stared into your eyes. Really deeply. Silence….just locked eyes- to white pinprick pupils.

Your heart fluttered and your face felt hot. Huh?..Your soul felt warm, happy….it was humming in pleasure, reaching....

Quickly; with alarm, you placed a hand over your chest. Your soul retracted, bringing up the walls so many years of your struggles had grown; around it once more. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you quickly pulled your eyes away from Sans at this point. Trying to control yourself.

You felt better this way...safer.

Sweat beaded on Sans’ skull, before he looked away quickly, then back at you again; this time barely. Did you do something wrong? And how was he...sweating?

“Ha sorry about that- looks like I’m too much of a _numbskull_ for that punchline that I completely let it _slip my mind_.” He waved his hand into the air. Giving a hollow knock on his skull.

You snorted, covering your mouth.

“Pfff-ahahaha!” You were not prepared for that!

“I guess-” You started- giving a small pause.

“You could say it was _humerus_ timing?” You gave it a try- despite being not very schooled on the bones of a skeleton. Sans went completely slack- but Toriel’s giddy laughter chimed from your right where she had taken her seat.

Papyrus gave a cry of hating puns even though he was smiling widely.

It wasn’t bad then? Maybe you had offended him? Maybe it was only okay for skeletons to joke about such things?

Sans gave a chortle after a few seconds, laughing almost as loud as Toriel.

You felt relieved.

The rest of the night you got to know each and every one of Toriel’s friends much more.

Undyne was very energetic and loud whereas her wife seemed to be the exact opposite. Papyrus was so sweet he might as well be sugar. Sans….was mysterious. You couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. Something you gathered from this little first impression was he was very…. _pun_ ny. Ha.

Puns was something you eventually grew to love- because of Tori, so it didn't bother you...What bothered you was he seemed to see right through you.He could see when pain coarsed through you as certain times- see a flash of nostalgia cross your face….You feared he saw the trauma in your eyes- most of all. It wasn’t fair. Being read so easily by someone who you couldn’t read yourself.

The phone Toriel had given you- the week prior had definitely come in handy once the night came to a closing.Everyone punched their numbers into the new smartphone you had just gotten and you returned the favor.

They were great.Such sweet monsters. Today….had actually been great.

 

* * *

 

You and your new group of aquaintaces made it outside of your get together around nine at night.

“Ha!” You stretched your arms above your head, arching your back with a loud sigh.

“That was great food.” You hummed.

Undyne laughed. “Ha! It was okay! Monster food is still better; since it doesn’t go through you.” She scrunched her face in a look of disgust. You had to agree. Having been around Toriel as long as you have- you had monster food a lot.

“I have to agree.” You decided not to mention that Toriel had been teaching you how to cook with fire magic- and even how to make monster food yourself. It would just bring more questions...such as how it was possible for you to wield magic to begin with. Papyrus pumped his fists in the air. “WE SHOULD ALL GATHER AGAIN SOMETIME! OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND MUST BECOME MORE ACQUAINTED WITH US SINCE THEY AND TORIEL HAVE BEEN CLOSE FOR SO LONG! NOW IT IS OUR TURN!”

You turned to the taller skeleton with a gentle smile. “Of course! Well...I’m usually at Toriel’s house anyways! I live pretty much a little way away from her.”

Whoops. Slip up.

Each monster stared at you.

“You mean the other cottage right next to Toriel's?” Alphys asked, pushing her glasses up the point of her nose.; causing them to glint.

She seemed to go into a strange…’mode’ right then.

“A-Ah yes?” You screwed up….Oh god...oh...no….please stop...

“That house used to belong to a blue elemental monster didn’t it? Didn’t he die? A murder by human racists? It was a complete slaughter-” she paused, not noticing how tense you became.

Toriel interjected at this point.

“Yes that did happen, it is why the cottage was empty and y/n moved in.” She gently said, trying to end the topic of this conversation quickly- before it got too far.

“It happened when the barrier had just broken- during the first years of our freedom.” She added. Alphys furrowed her brows into a thoughtful expression.

“Yes. It was about two hundred years ago. But...that murder was strange. His dust was there- yes; but his magic and his essence was completely gone- as if taken by a sponge. The dust was pretty much just his body- but his soul was missing...everything that made him; _him_ \- was gone.

She stopped speaking, eyes going wide.

“O-Oh I’m sorry y/n!” She reverted back to her default stutter.

You were almost crying, expression emotionless except for the small grimace you wore. “I-It’s fine...that’s just a horrible story...I can’t believe...people can be so evil..” you said the last part with a far away look.

Toriel brought you into a hug, turning you away from Alphys and the rest of the group. “Yes...Well. We will be going now. I hope to see you all again soon! Goodbye!” She turned you away; leading you towards her car.

You stared numbly forward- but allowed Toriel to walk you away. You felt nothing….Just numbness.

**“Y/n…..”**

When Toriel placed you into the passenger’s seat, she made her way to the driver’s. She buckled you up, as well as herself before giving you a patient look.

“Y/n?” She asked.

You sobbed, pushing your face into your hands in agony. Toriel said nothing.

She drove the both of you home- in silence.

* * *

 

Sans observed you.

Seeing the recognition on your face when Alphys mentioned the blue fire elemental that had lived in your home before. You knew him. You also knew something about the entire murder; than you lead on.

Toriel also seemed to know. Maybe you had at one point been influenced by the wrong crowd Toriel was very forgiving….but Sans was not.

To this day- Sans hated Frisk.

The ambassador may have saved them- given them a new life with freedom on the surface- but they were also a _dirty brother killer. Everyone wouldn’t remember...but he always would._

__

_And he would never forgive them…_

They had grown old….and eventually died. He didn’t shed a single tear or miss them for even a second ( or he’d like to believe ).

This human- who took to Toriel so strongly had a different feel to her.

Y/n looked gentle, calm, and sweet. She took to them so openly even despite their hostile first stares.

**_But he didn’t trust her the slightest after Alphys’ spiel...it was too coincidental._ **

“Huh. So bro, what do you think of the new human?” Sans looked to his younger brother with soft pupils; expecting him to like her.

Papyrus gave a pause.

“I THINK THE RED HAIRED HUMAN IS STRANGE!” He thought out loud. This shocked not only Undyne and Alphys- but Sans the most. His innocent, naive little brother; wasn’t...being naive?

“Wh-What do y-you mean Papyrus?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah! The human was suspicious! Especially when Alphys mentioned what had happened in her house! And HOW can she live so long?!” Undyne gruffly countered. Papyrus nodded.

“YES. MAYBE SHE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ELEMENTAL’S DEATH THAT SHE REGRETS, PERHAPS IT IS ALSO THE REASON SHE HAS LIVED SO LONG.”

So it wasn’t just Sans….even Papyrus thought y/n was suspicious.

He remembered getting lost in her eyes- how charming and charismatic she was; besides him at the table….She was the first human he had ever felt attracted to- even the slightest, or as purely as he was then. Her hair was beautiful as where her eyes. She looked ethereal to him at first which was why- when he actually looked at her at the table; he lost his words. Her eyes reminded him exactly of gems and her hair like burning fire.

Of course….this was all before Alphy’s led her information out.

Y/n still had her charm but that could be how she wormed her way into people’s good graces...before she betrayed them.

“Yeah. Hopefully….Toriel is safe..” Sans said.

They all exchanged worried looks.

“We should come around more often...to check on her….since that human is around her a lot.” Undyne nodded her head.

“Let’s start tomorrow.” Sans commented.

They all agreed.

Toriel was precious to them….

_And you were a threat in their book._

 

* * *

 

Toriel was rubbing your back in gentle circles.

“Just breathe my child.” she whispered to you.

“...I am so sorry….” you choked, tears falling quickly into the toilet that you heaved into once again.

“Shhh...shhh….it’s alright Y/n…” Toriel continued telling you everything was fine.

You were okay. Everything was fine.

She hummed to you like she always did.

Tears blurred your vision; feeling nauseous again.

“I’m so sorry…”

You gagged loudly again; throwing up into the toilet once more.

So much for good food.


	2. Cut close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refusal on both parts.

You woke up in bed the next day.

The covers were pulled up to your nose and you were tucked in tightly. The pillow your head laid on had been fluffed up judging by how deep your head sank into it during your slumber. And you were just  so comfortable.

“Gnnhhh…” You gave an ugly grunt.

The warmth of your blankets and the feeling of the silk on your skin felt nice, you almost didn’t want to get up.

Almost.

You couldn’t sleep as long as you would like- ever. Nightmares always haunted you. Since your mind was awake your body now had to follow.

You rose from your bed, looking at your room groggily. It was clean for once…..must have been Toriel. She probably had cleaned your whole house when you had your panic attack last night after putting you to sleep.

Slowly making your way to your door you stretched along the way. You walked into your kitchen- big enough for about five people.

Humming a song you got to work making pancakes.

“Mmm, mm, mm, mm..” You continued humming to the song and whistling where you felt it came into the chorus.

Your voice was practiced and you swayed your hips; carefree you were made quick work of mixing the dry ingredients in one bowl and the wet in the another. The next step you took was combining the wet to the dry slowly at a time while stirring. Using a beater as your last step- you finished the recipe.

Cooking the pancakes was quick and in the end, you stared at your result.

Golden brown pancakes drizzled with syrup. They looked like they belonged on a billboard. You dug in, drinking a glass of milk on the side.

 “Mmm, mmm, mmm-” You continued to serenade no one in particular- just enjoying yourself.

A vibration sounded next to you.

You stopped mid-bite of a fork full of pancakes; your emerald eyes flying to your left. The phone Toriel had given you was vibrating loudly on the table- an annoying buzzing sound that was almost impossible to ignore given how close you were to it.

You slid it over in front of your plate of food; glancing down at the screen to check the caller ID.

**_Toriel_ **

Oh. When did Toriel put her number into your phone? Maybe it was the first contact you had actually….you didn’t really mess with the phone except for last night; so who knows.

You picked up the call.

“Hello~.” You hummed.

Toriel gave a sigh of relief on the other end of the signal.

 _“ Y/n! I am so happy you are okay! I wish to apologize for cleaning your house...again..I was just so worried_ for _you and I clean when stressed_.. _I even made you some pie- it should be in your oven.”_ Her soft voice lulled you to further calmness.

“It’s alright Tori. I know how you are. Ah, Thanks for the pie! I love your pie...I wish I could bake as well as you but I guess I’m still learning the basics.” You smiled.

Toriel gave a giggle. _“_ Well _, the key to a good pie is the inside. It may take a few tries but once you get it right you’ll feel great.”_ She paused, snickering.

Huh? What was so funny?

_“I suppose you could say- that once you have the art of pies mastered the feeling you have is rather….. **filling** .” _

You choked on your milk; spitting it out all over your once beautiful pancakes.

“T-hch! To-Tori!.” You were choking on both your laughter and milk.

Toriel’s guffaw was high in the mouthpiece of your receiver.

“I’m _EATING_ here Tori!” You giggled, joining her in a series of laughter.

 _“Ah!...._ Okay _, my child. I must head to work now. You be careful as well! I heard your work establishment has been getting more dangerous as of late!”_ She chided like a mother. You frowned at that.

You worked swing shift at a bar not far from your cottage in the city. Granted your cottage was in the middle of nowhere in wide open grassy fields that looked barren in the winter but almost like a fairytale in the summer- but it was the closest job near your home you managed to snag.

“Don’t worry Tori. I can handle myself.” You tried to assure her.

Tori gave a sigh.

 _“Y/n,_ please _. You must be careful. It really has gotten worse there. Humans are unpredictable when unable to function correctly..so please.”_ Her tone was serious.

You gave a long exhale.

_“You got it, Tori.”_

She laughed.

 _“Well, alright then-”_ She began; sounding satisfied.

_“Have a good day at work Y/n!”_

You both said your goodbyes then. The click of the call dropping rung in your ear. You brought the phone to your face, staring at it silently. It was very early in the morning- not even seven yet.

You decided to jump in the shower then head to bed.

Putting your dishes away you slipped into the bathroom, stripping along the way. The shower felt nice. The hot water rolling on your aching muscles soothed you.

You thought back to yesterday.

Toriel’s friends were kind and then you had to go and ruin it with your stupid PTSD.

“Ugh. I hope I don’t see them for at least…..a few years.” Funny how easily you slipped into this rut; you thought bitterly.

The last time you had tried to go out- your PTSD did the same thing. Except it was far worse. Toriel wasn’t there with you either. You curled into a ball and held yourself in a corner. Chanting the same apologies over and over again.

That was almost twenty years ago. This time; it seemed you did better- only because Toriel was there...and because the creatures around you were monsters. You didn’t like humans much despite being one yourself. You knew humans were better now, having grown accustomed to monsters. There were still racists of course...but you only ever seemed to see the worse of your own kind.

Toriel loved humans, so it was also the reason you still had faith in them as well. You may not like them much but you didn’t hate them. 

You shivered. The shower you were taking was growing cold. Deciding you needed to hurry along; you finished up and jumped out in a towel.

You were humming again. Whenever you thought of bad things you tried to hum or sing. It was something Toriel advised you to do.

_‘It will help take your mind off things and give you a peaceful feeling.’_

You walked out of the bathroom. The hot steam from your shower rolled out as you exited. You had a towel wrapped around your body and your hair twirled in another.

You hummed on your way throughout the house- for a quick lock check.

You went to the back door of your cottage. Locked.

Checked the few windows your home spared. Locked.

Then you went to the front.

You paused.

The front door was….open.

Huh?

You looked around your cottage.

Everything was where it belonged. Nothing missing.

You shut the door and locked it.

Strange...

You held your towel with your left hand and let your right rest at your side. Slowly, you took a deep breath.

Your magic awoken, rolling in your stomach and up to your fingertips.

You exhaled slowly, splaying your fingers wide with your free hand- searching for anything out of the norm. You turned quickly- feeling it; the thing that did not belong in your home.

You gripped it with your purple magic.

The gasp of surprise alerted you it was a trespasser. Your hair became a glowing red-like literal burning fire and your eyes flashed alight with a brighter green than your emerald color- this happened every time you used your magic that you hardly noticed at times...but right now- nothing went unnoticed.

“Who's there?” You demanded more than asked.

There was a long pause. Whoever it was was very tall- your magic was unused to holding something so long.

“I-IT IS M-ME…” A familiar voice responded shakily.

H u h . . .

You brought them forward from their hiding spot- that was your huge narrow closet by the kitchen. Creating a ‘come here’ motion with your hand, your magic followed suit.

“ P a p y  r u s? ” You asked. Horror in every crevice of your face.

He looked guilty but more than that-  he looked shocked. He was trembling in your magic, sweat actually beading on the side of his face.

He wore a strange armor looking outfit today, with red mittens and boots.

You slowly dropped him to his feet.

Oh god…

Oh no…

He stood there, confusion flashing across his face.

You looked at your feet, gripping your towel to your body with your free hand; as the one that just held papyrus with magic fell to your side. You hardly cared you were almost naked...too worried about why he was here to begin with.

“P-...Papyrus...what are you doing in my house?”

He seemed to jump at the question; his monstrous height lurching.

“W-WELL….RED HAIRED HUMAN….I CAME TO VISIT TORIEL AND SAW SHE WAS NOT HOME….SO….” He looked away from you.

Was he lying? It is what you assumed since he would not look you in the eye or even in your direction.

So...he came to your house thinking you were gone….to snoop? You felt anger boiling inside of you; ready to rise.

“Papyrus….Don’t you think if I was a danger to Toriel that she would know by now? Just because I may have things I don’t like to talk or think about doesn’t mean I am untrustworthy.”

You seemed to hit the nail on the head when Papyrus flinched as if struck by your words. “Not that it is any of your concern who I am or who Torie speaks with. Toriel can take care of herself. She doesn’t need a babysitter.”

You were getting upset now. He trespassed into your home thinking you were not there didn’t he?

Papyrus saw your anger and shook his head in denial- but you weren't having any of it.

“I and Toriel have been friends for many years! You have no idea the history we have together-” You were steadily growing irritated.

These friends of Toriel's…..were frustrating.

Your magic floated in the air hotly.

“NO! RED HAIRED HUMAN, YOU ARE MISTAKEN! OF COURSE, YOU MAY SEEM STRANGE TO ME AND SUSPICIOUS BUT I REALLY DID COME TO VISIT MS. TORIEL! IT IS REALLY THE REASON I CAME TO YOUR HOME! THE FRONT DOOR WAS UNLOCKED AND IT SLID OPEN WHEN I KNOCKED! I WAS CURIOUS AND STEPPED IN FOR A LITTLE BIT TO LOOK AT YOUR PLACE BUT THEN I BECAME FRIGHTENED HEARING YOU WERE PRESENT SO I HID!” His voice raised a level higher than his already booming volume.

His mitten covered hands were raised and he shook his skull quickly left and right in denial.

You stared at him for a few moments before relaxing your body. Taking a deep breath, the heat of your magic fell.

Papyrus made a ‘gulping’ sound that you were sure should not be possible for a skeleton...but magic, right?

“H-HUMAN…” He began, in a questioning voice.

Your eyes snapped over at him then.

“You shouldn’t come into other people’s homes uninvited.” Looking away from him, you crossed your arms over your chest.

You felt maybe you should feel embarrassed being in nothing but a towel, but Toriel had once told you that Papyrus was very naive….judging by how innocent he appeared... you agreed with that now.

He visibly relaxed.

“O-OF COURSE I DO NOT DO THIS EVER….BUT YOU ARE SOMEONE WE ALL ARE VERY CURIOUS ABOUT...SO I COULD NOT RESIST…” He was pretty honest.

You snorted. What an innocent soul..

“I’ve never met someone so honest as you Papyrus.” You gave a gentle smile.

He seemed to brighten immediately at the compliment.

“OF COURSE! NOT ALL ARE AS OPEN ABOUT WHAT THEY ARE THINKING OR FEELING AS I. I AM, AFTER ALL, VERY GREAT!” He literally had stars in his eyes as he spoke.

You couldn’t help the positivity that flowed off of him in waves.

“Human.” Papyrus began- in a voice so quiet it was almost unrecognizable to him.

“Y-Yes?” You responded in shock.

“Why is it you are able to use Magic so well?” He asked the dreaded question.

Your heart raced in your chest, adrenaline rushing through your blood.

“I-I...I am a descendant of mages…” You stuttered shakily- Well.... it was the truth.

Papyrus seemed to perk at this.

“OH! IS THAT ALSO WHY YOU HAVE LIVED FOR SO LONG?” He made a motion with his hands, clapping them together as if he was putting pieces of a puzzle in place.

You rubbed your arms in a nervous tick.

“Yes...actually it is. I can control my magic almost as well as any monster..and my lifespan has been lengthened because once the barrier broke I felt this huge burst of energy and I looked considerably younger when I saw myself in the mirror.” You lied..

Papyrus bounced in excitement.

“I KNEW YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON RED HAIRED HUMAN! SANS AND UNDYNE THOUGHT YOU HAD KILLED THE BLUE ELEMENTAL MONSTER AND _THAT_ WAS THE REASON FOR YOUR LONG LIFE!” He shook his head, placing closed fists on his hips; as if he couldn’t believe how ridiculous his brother and the fish monstress were.

Your soul almost broke. You didn’t want to hear this….Not now….

Today had been going so well….then he showed up..

You knew he meant well….but...

You stared at Papyrus before your eyes lost their light and your voice it's lively tone..

“Yes...Well, I have to get to bed Papyrus. I have work later this afternoon.” You gently placed your hand on his shoulder, pushing him to your door.

You opened it for him and nudged him out. He didn’t struggle against you or make any more comments after that- probably having seen your face.

“Goodbye.” you didn’t give him a chance to answer; you couldn’t even see him anymore.

Shutting the door softly and locking it, you stood there. You were staring at the floor again.

_‘They….are dangerous for me to be around…’_

* * *

Papyrus stood outside your cottage door after you all but pushed him out. You really did not like when others brought up the blue fire elemental.

He thought about when your face went all empty- void of emotion.

It made him curious about you.

Papyrus walked away from your home back to his red convertible parked outside Toriel’s cottage.

He brought his phone out, slipping out of his mittens to his red leather gloves.

He opened up his undernet messenger app, going to the group chat he had with Sans, Undyne, and Alphys. They had made a new group with only the four of them since the night they met you.

Apparently, they were all worried about him- seeing the past messages they sent trying to reach him in his phone and the undernet messenger.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_IT SEEMS THE RED HAIRED HUMAN STILL DOES NOT LIKE WHEN THAT BLUE ELEMENTAL IS BROUGHT UP….BUT IT IS NOT THE REASON THEY HAVE LIVED FOR SO LONG…_ **

Sans responded not even a second later oozing with worry.

 **sans:** **_Bro! Where have you been? You went to Toriel’s by yourself! You were with y/n by yourself!? Bro! I was worried sick! How can you put yourself in danger like that! Y/n is dangerous!_ **

Sans was obviously upset; he hardly lost his cool.

Undyne and Alphys both began to type-  judging by the bouncing dots in the bottom left corner.

 **Undyne:** **_You dork! What are you doing leaving by yourself like that! Papyrus….you may have once been a sentry but you don’t train anymore! You were left wide open! If that human decided she wanted to get rid of you... no one could have stopped her!_ **

Undyne was trying her best to be gentle.

 **Alphys:** **_Wait. What do you mean it isn’t the reason y/n has lived for so long? Then why has she lived for so long, Papyrus?_ **

Alphys was the only one calm...or maybe that was just her thirst for knowledge showing.

Papyrus felt something stir.

He felt protective….of you.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_SANS! UNDYNE! YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW THE RED HAIRED HUMAN! Y/N WAS VERY POLITE WHEN I TRESPASSED INTO HER HOME! SHE MAY HAVE BEEN SCARED BECAUSE I HID IN THE CLOSET BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT! SHE IS NOT DANGEROUS! SHE IS STRONG, YES, BUT THAT ONLY MEANS IF SHE MEANT BADLY SHE WOULD HAVE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS FROM THE BEGINNING OF MY TRESPASS!_ **

He huffed in frustration.

You were not a bad person.

He knew it.

He felt it.

You were a gentle and kind soul...but you could also be passionate and fiery.

 **sans:** **_You trespassed into y/n’s house, Papyrus?_ **

**_Undyne: Wow, dude, I didn’t think you could possibly be creepy….and she didn’t at least punch you?_ **

**_Alphys: Papyrus…. that is kind of scary._ **

He felt embarrassed now; his face turning bright orange.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_I HAD WENT TO VISIT MS. TORIEL. SHE WAS NOT HOME- SO I WENT TO Y/N’S COTTAGE TO SEE IF SHE WAS THERE. I KNOCKED AND THE DOOR SLID OPEN. SO I WALKED INSIDE BECAUSE I AM VERY CURIOUS ABOUT HER….THEN I HEARD HER WALK FROM THE BATHROOM AND I HID IN HER KITCHEN CLOSET BECAUSE I BECAME FRIGHTENED!_ **

He read over what he had just sent.

His shame got deeper….maybe he should have thought over how to put his words.

 **Undyne:** **_UH…_ **

**sans: Nice bro.**

**Alphys: She came out of the bathroom? She was clothed right?**

Papyrus read over what Alphys has said.

Not knowing why that mattered.

**PAPYRUS: NO- SHE WAS NOT, SHE HAD A TOWEL AROUND HER BODY. I ASSUME SHE HAD TAKEN A SHOWER.**

He didn’t understand where the conversation was going at this point.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_WHY?_**

He was confused..

 **Alphys:** **_Papyrus...That is considered sexual harassment and an invasion of property/privacy to humans…_ **

His face became an even darker orange than it already was.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_WHAT! DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN HATES ME?!_ **

He was horrified, giving a cry of alarm after reading what Alphys had just sent.

 **Undyne:** **_WOW! HAHAHAHA!_ **

**sans:** **_ohmygodpapyruswhyohmygodnobro_ **

He felt awful, he really owed you an apology.

 **Alphys:** **_No...I guess she doesn’t hate you…..she also does not seem to be a bad person if she didn’t kill you on the spot or attack you when you did what you did...though attacking you may have been justified._ **

Papyrus gave a sigh of relief.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_YES! WELL! I FOUND OUT THAT Y/N IS A DESCENDANT OF MAGES! WHEN THEY FOUND ME, THEY PULLED ME FROM THE CLOSET WITH MAGIC! I WAS VERY SURPRISED; BUT WHEN THEY SAW IT WAS ME THEY PUT ME DOWN AND TOLD ME IT WAS RUDE TO COME INTO PEOPLE’S HOUSES UNINVITED. HER MAGIC MADE HER SKIN GLOW AND HER HAIR LOOK LIKE BURNING FIRE! HER EYES BECAME HIGHLIGHTED WITH A BRIGHTER GREEN THAN HER NORMAL EMERALD COLOR! SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL!_ **

Papyrus meant it of course.

 **Undyne:** **_WOAH! The human can use magic?! And she DIDN’T kill or attack you?? Yeah...she must be a good person. I feel kind of bad now...gee. I know if I was taken by surprise like that I’d PLUMMET the person/monster!_ **

Papyrus gave a relieved sigh.

 **sans:** **_That still doesn’t explain how they can live for so long...and really...even if they are a descendant of mages...should they be able to use magic so well?_**

 **Alphys:** **_Well. It could be possible._ **

Papyrus became angry again.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_THE HUMAN SAID THAT WHEN THE BARRIER BROKE THEY FELT THEIR MAGIC BECOME STRONGER AND THEIR APPEARANCE YOUNGER; THAN THEY JUST STOPPED AGEING._ **

**Alphys:** **_Oh! Well, that makes sense!....I would love to run some tests…._ **

**sans:** **_Huh. So what’s up with her issue with the blue elemental monster? Did you mention it to her again, bro?_ **

**PAPYRUS:** **_YES…..IT IS THE REASON SHE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE COTTAGE...THOUGH IT MAY HAVE BEEN OVERDUE. SHE WAS STILL IN A TOWEL AND I WAS STILL TRESPASSING._ **

He guessed the topic of the blue elemental was a taboo subject to you.

 **Undyne:** **_So, she didn’t push you out when you sexually harassed and invaded her property/privacy but she did when you mentioned the monster? I guess it’s just something she doesn’t like to talk or think about._ **

**sans:** **_You guys are trusting her too easily.._ **

**Alphys:** **_Sans, why are you so against y/n?_ **

That set Papyrus off.

 **PAPYRUS:** **_YES, BROTHER. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AS WELL. ALL Y/N HAS DONE WAS BE POLITE AND KIND TOWARDS US. YOU ARE TREATING HER UNFAIRLY YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HER! SHE IS MS. TORIEL’S LONG TIME FRIEND FOR A REASON. WE DO NOT EVEN KNOW THEIR HISTORY OR Y/N’S OWN HISTORY! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU BROTHER! I AM LEAVING NOW! YOU HAVE UPSET ME._ **

 

**PAPYRUS has left group chat**

 

* * *

 

Sans stared at his phone in shock.

You had somehow gotten his brother to turn against him.

Wow. That was….new.

 **Undyne:** **_Sans! You bonehead! Papyrus is a good judge of character! Why would you go and say that!_ **

**Alphys:** **_Sans are you alright? Ever since we met Y/n you’ve been acting cold._ **

He ground his teeth together in irritation.

**sans: Sorry guys. I gtg. Ttyl.**

He closed his phone; muting the group chat.

Then he tried to call Papyrus.

Straight to voicemail.

**“This is the Great Papyrus! I am so sorry I could not-”**

Click.

Tch..

Anger rolled inside of him...at you.

How dare you...turn his brother against him….

He felt like getting a drink- maybe at that bar he hadn’t been to...like the one by the outskirt of the city.

He shortcutted to the nearest area around it.

* * *

You hummed, wiping down your bar table with a practiced hand.

It was the middle of your shift by now and if you had to say so; your tips were rocking.

The nighttime hustle had come in about an hour ago but you were on such a rhythm you hardly felt annoyed when having to deal with drunken idiots.

You made your way back to customers at your bar, pulling your apron on around your waist and knotting it.

“What can I get for you today?” You went about your usual routine all over again.

Few drinks to the left, few to the right, and so on.

You didn’t feel like giving a show for anyone tonight unless asked; so that was a bonus to your great mood.

“One ketchup bottle, please.” You hear a deep voice call to you from behind.

“Coming right up.” You said behind your shoulder, bending to grab the bottle, then turn.

“Here you are sir.” You placed the bottle in front of the customer, wiping down the area around them.

“..........”

You stopped, feeling the tension.

Slowly, your emerald eyes rose; locking with empty black sockets.

_Sans…._

“Oh….Hello...Sans.” you felt your soul warming again.

Sans coughed, covering his mouth with a black leather gloved hand; fingers splaying across his teeth.

“Hey, Y/n.” His white pupils returned to his sockets, relaxed.

He was wearing a black and dark blue jacket over a white shirt with matching baggy black and dark blue shorts. His sneakers were black and his socks white.

 _‘Nice matching there, feels like it took a lot for him to get to that level of decency...he comes off as lazy.’_ you thought.

Sans chuckled, seeing you staring.

“A-Ah…” You flushed, eyes narrowing and turning away; feeling anger at yourself.

“Well. If you need anything...just call.” You muttered, slipping away from his end of the bar.

He nodded, sockets shutting closed when he tipped the ketchup bottle...and.. _.drank_ it.

Okay….gross?

Sans didn't call you much after that.

A few hours passed.

Your shift was coming to a close soon and you sighed, taking your last break.

“Hmm, mmm, mmm.” you hummed to yourself, cracking open a bottle of monster whiskey and taking a swig.

“Hey, kid.” Sans called.

You turned your head in his direction, raising a brow.

“Oh, Sans.” You saw him take a seat right beside you.

It was surprising he was still here after so long.

“So...I heard Papyrus broke into your house...sorry about that.” He looked at you sideways, resting his chin in his hand.

He was hard to read…

“No problem...I was just a little...shocked; but I know he means well. He’s an innocent one that one.” You pointed to nothing in particular, grinning.

Sans chuckled, his eye sockets actually arching with his laughter.

Wow. His face could move.

“Yeah. He is pretty cool.” He closed his eyes sockets….actually closed them!

Before you could stop, your hand reaching towards him...then it was on his face. His white pupils disappeared again.

His sockets must do that when he is shocked/serious? You guessed his grin was his default expression even if his eyes sockets changed.

Your fingers gently pressed- feeling the..bone? No...It wasn’t exactly that- It moved and stretched like skin but it felt so much different...it felt tougher but still soft at the same time.

“W...wow…” You leaned closer,  placing your whiskey down and bringing your other hand up to Sans’ face.

He could also turn colors; judging by the bright blue blush he sported. His pupils had returned but were narrowed and looking away from your emerald orbs.

“Oh! Sorry…” You retracted altogether.

He was sweating, chuckling nervously.

“No problem kid. Skeleton monsters aren’t really common...I get it.” He waved you off.

“I’ll take that as payback for my brother walking in on you in a towel and trespassing in your home” He grinned.

Your flushed cheeks got even darker.

“Ah- It really wasn’t a problem! He is too innocent to have realized...so really!-” You tried to protest.

Sans shook his head.

“It’s fine. Go ahead.” He pointed to his face, closing his eyes sockets in a relaxed sigh.

You blushed even more, the color reaching your ears now. Tentatively, you reached out, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

He gave a soft exhale. Maybe this was like a massage to him?

You pressed harder, moving to grip his cheek before pushing and pulling.

It really stretched every which way! Like skin!

“Wow. Your _bone-skin_ is interesting you could say it has me seriously _boned_ on how it works.” You chuckled at your small bad joke.

Sans snorted, barely able to contain his chortle.

You looked at him in the eyes, locking eyes to pupils with him. Your breath caught in your throat.

The two of you...were really close right now..

Sans’ grin fell, and his eye lights shook with emotion.

Your soul stretched, reaching, pulling.

No…

Stop…

Your eyes watered. Memories you wanted to die….flashing back across your gem colored eyes.

**_“Y/n. You have to move forward….please.’_ **

Sans sockets widened, heat enveloped him, pulling him into a cocoon of warmth. Your soul was reaching for him...but you were fighting it.

His breath hitched.

“Do you...feel that?” he asked you, his gloved hand raising to the side of your face; against his better judgment- where sweat was beading down your chin.

Your eyes snapped up to him. You saw the way he was looking at you...and you didn't want it...but at the same time you did.

“Wh...What’s happening Sans?” You asked between your labored breaths; fighting with everything you had to _stop_ it.

Sans felt his soul purr, pulling at your soul back, wanting to connect.

_Oh god._

His eyes sockets lost their lights. The need to touch you... grew. He wanted to pull you against him. Feel your soul on his. Feel _any_ contact with you.

_No way…_

_This wasn’t happening to him…_

_He WAS NOT…_

_With a human…like you..._

_NO…_

_He refused!_

Sans teleported, vanishing from your very eyes and right through your hands. You were too dazed to be shocked that Sans had just ran away.

Your soul froze.Everything froze. Nothing was moving and you couldn’t breathe. Your heart almost stopped.

Then a ringing screeched in your ears- the world crashing back into you like a rollercoaster. Everything was blurry and you couldn’t make out anything but flashes of light. Your surroundings were nothing but colors; It looked like cars speeding on a highway while it was pitch black outside- leaving trails of light. Your blood rushed with heat and your chest felt tight, but most of all- your soul... _HURT.._

You stumbled to the back of the bar, all but falling through the doors to the employees room. You felt your thighs and hips bump into a table, knocking over the candle warmer on it with a loud shatter and a splash of wax on your ankles.

“H-Help..” You croaked out, gripping at your chest where your soul was.

“HELP!” You screamed louder, grabbing the table you had bumped into with labored breathes, trying to ground yourself.

You felt someone at your side, rubbing your back; but you couldn’t hear or see them.

“I can’t...see...or hear...help..” Your eyes rolled into the back of your head; your world becoming black as you fell towards the floor.

* * *

Sans was heaving, clawing at his soul with loud growls and hisses.

He wanted to run to you…To make sure you were okay…To check on you..

_NO!_

He roared in agony, his deep voice rumbling like a guttural animal. His soul was glowing so brightly the darkness of his room became alight with his color.

“F-Fuuuck!” He turned onto his side, curling into a ball.

It wasn’t stopping. How long was this going to last?? His mind exploded with white, a loud ringing hitting him continuously over and over.

He rolled out of his bed; feeling the urgency of his situation. He had to get himself help…Crawling to his door, pushing it open before falling fully onto the floor with a empty thud.

“P-Pap…” he croaked.

Nothing….

“PAP!” His vision was becoming unfocused.

He saw his brother poke his head out of his room down the hall, his expression turning to worry not even a second later.

“SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” In an instant Papyrus was beside him.

“D-...Doctor...Paps...call….emergency..” He couldn’t speak right now; everything was hurting- the pain agonizing.

His soul was trembling; crying out like a screaming banshee. Wanting to connect…NEEDING to connect. It had been so close…So close….

Now it was griefing just as your soul had. He gripped his fists against his forehead, grunting in pain before everything turned black.


	3. New Beginnings

You could feel hands all over you.

_Stop…don’t touch me…_

Ever cell inside of you screamed in pain; hissing and retracting as if burned with every touch that tickled over you; making fire erupt.

_Get your hands….off!_

Your magic burst forward, flying in strong waves of unbridled pain- wanting to protect yourself from it.

The purple waves danced around you, weaving like threads; you felt it consuming your body; holding you tightly like a hug.

Your eyes flung wide open, the lights shining from them- bright white beams; your mouth flew open- light bursting forth from even there.

You screamed.

_________

Sans flinched, hearing you cry out.

He knew it was you, because his soul ached and at that high pitched scream he may as well have shattered. He desperately wanted to be by your side.

It hurt.

Your magic was something he had never seen before; especially for a human...maybe even for a monster.

He groaned loudly, rubbing his skull as your cries only continued.

“Keep...her away from me…” He hissed, clawing at his soul again; turning in his bed angrily.

Maybe if distance was just put between you and him his soul would listen to him again.

“B-Brother she is on a completely different floor than you..” Papyrus tried to calm Sans, but he only snapped at him whenever he spoke or attempted to comfort him.

“I don’t CARE get her AWAY!” His magic crackled in the air, hissing with promise of danger.

Papyrus flinched back.

Sans never acted like this; in fact his brother never showed emotion in general besides his punny lazy everyday humor.

“Brother...Please..you must calm down of they may bring anti magic guards…” Papyrus hushed.

Sans didn’t listen, he merely continued groaning in pain.

Soldiers had been trained to use various assortments of tools to subdue monsters if ever need be. It was only ever needed for human related issues, however.

Such as humans and monsters being soulmates or monster heats going out of control.

It never resulted in casualties but they took their duties seriously.

“Sir...you should leave, we are bringing  guards in to settle with your friends...in order to do this they will have to be in the same room.” A nurse said from the doorway.

Papyrus turned his head in the direction with a frown. He wrung his gloved hands together, looking at his phone again.

Alphys and Undyne were freaking out in the group chat and were too busy with their jobs to make it.

Toriel may be able to make it but not until later.

“O-OKAY….BUT PLEASE, BE CAREFUL- THEIR MAGIC IS...STRONG..”

The nurse paused for a moment before nodding, ushering him forth with her hand.

He followed her motions, looking behind his shoulder at Sans once more.

He was writhing, panting and giving whines of pain, tossing and turning.

“Brother...please be careful.” He left with that.

_No…_

_Pap…._

_Don’t let her near me…_

Sans watched his brother walk out the door, his magic snapping.

* * *

 

Papyrus was pacing the hallway behind the door they had just taken you into.

They were going to bring Sans now.

 _“Y/n and S-Sans are soul mates? Destined to be together? Then W-WHY are they not together!? Why a-are they hurting each other??”_ Alphys asked on the other side of the receiver.

Papyrus was wrought with worry. “I DO NOT KNOW! THEY ARE BOTH REFUSING THE CONNECTION...BUT WHY!”

_“W-Well, Sans really was against y/n so maybe that is why on his part; aa-nd y/n could be against it for any reason so long as it is h-hers.....the only way to stop this is for one of them to be b-bonded with someone else- but now that their souls are aware of each other that is almost i-impossible for them. Soul mates are on another level than normal mates and soul bonds.”_

Papyrus gave a long exhale. “SO THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO FIX THIS?” He was so worried.

Alphys sighed. _“They will have to p-push through it...or make them connect...they could die if they don’t bond though...”_

Papyrus choked, tears welling in his sockets. “BUT….BUT THEY ARE IN SO MUCH PAIN..AND SANS DOES NOT SEEM TO LIKE Y/N TO BEGIN WITH.”

Alphys hissed angrily. _“They are being idiots. They found each other- they are literally made for one another, and instead they try to reject each other.”_ Her stutter vanished in her spit.

Papyrus free hand shakily rubbed across his face.

Why was this happening?

He heard a familiar and deep grunt behind him.

Turning his head; Papyrus was able to make out several nurses and _guards_ pushing his brother in a wheelchair.

Sans was tugging at his restraints, snarling and growling at his imprisoners; his attention mainly on the nurses.

Papyrus gasped.

His brother had become an animal…

Sans- try as he might; was never getting out of these binds. They cut magic of any sort; leaving him helpless.

He was completely at the mercy of what the nurses and doctors decided was best for his survival.

Papyrus sobbed, rubbing his eye sockets.

“PLEASE...HELP MY BROTHER..” He watched as Sans gave him a look of disbelief before he grunted again in pain- reverting back to voicing his displeasures and arching in his constraints.

* * *

 

You felt warm...hot.

Your magic was sizzling on the surface of your skin and your hair was burning your scalp with how heated your magic had boiled to.

The burn felt nice, but it wasn’t enough.

You wanted something else….you wanted to touch- grasp something strongly.

But then you wanted nothing to do with it all the same.

Screams and blood curdling cries reached you through your daze.

Lazily, you turned your eyes onto Sans who had just been rolled into the room on a wheelchair, his animalistic growls sent shivers up your back.

You were tied to a simple comfort chair in the same way as the enraged monster except where he still had energy- yours had definitely been drained.

The doctors had been so appalled to see your ability to conjure magic that they set fast to draining you as considerably as they could.

Sans lurched forward, trying to bite a nurses face off and even attempted to use a magic attack on her by the flash of his left eye.

He howled when his binds glowed white; subduing him with a painful jolt.

Your soul tingled, settling down slightly at his presence but boiling with anger at his pain from the tethers..

“Did you run the tests on her?” You barely made out in the background.

“Yes. She and he are in the same situation. They could die from this if we do not do something quickly. Seeing that they really do not want to mate; we will have to try and get them to come to terms with each other for at least a courting bond.”

_B O N D….._

“No!” you gave an unflattering scream.

Everyone in the room turned to you in bewilderment.

“I don’t want to bond….don’t make me…” Tears rose into the corner of your tender eyes, fearing for your soul’s freedom despite every single throb in your body told you how much you needed and wanted Sans.

“I can’t…” you lamented.

“I can’t…..” with widened eyes your tears dropped like a second nature to them.

You felt the flashback before it happened, but when it happened you still jerked in panic.

 _“I’’d rather die...”_ Your voice dropped an octave, small and soft.

 _“Please…kill me..”_ You chanted over and over again.

_“Please….”_

A nurse left the room at that.

You hardly noticed Sans’ attention on you.

Had you looked up, you would see his unwavering pupils tracing your shivering body; observing you so closely.

He was shaking with need for you and it showed in his eye lights.

His body relaxed; recognizing your disorder all too familiarly.

You were showing signs of PTSD.

He really didn’t know anything about you.

“Sir...should we begin?” The nurse who had left; now returned; bringing tools and protective equipment with her.

A union of approval sounded around the room.

Your eyes sparked; memories you wished would _just die_ returning. Your tears fell faster.

 _“Stop…”_ You couldn’t do this….

“No…” You didn’t want this…

Your soul gave a shudder of happiness.

STOP…

Sans was moved to your side, his arms bound against the wheelchair’s armrests, spazzing and clawing, trying to get out.

He didn’t want this either, but his soul was singing.

Slowing you turned to him, eyes locking onto his face.

He stopped thrashing, seeing your tears.

You saw how your soul hummed for him, wanting his touch, wanting his bond…

You felt betrayed. Cheated. How could your entire entity just go against you like that?

How?

It wasn’t fair..

Sans’ soul buzzed, wanting to comfort you in your pain.

His chest rumbled with deep vibrations as he leaned  towards you with unfocused eye lights.

Your soul leapt for joy; feeling his face rub along your neck in affection like a cat; a deep nuzzle.

“Stop…” you whimpered, despite feeling blissfully at peace.

You couldn’t….

Please no…

Your soul manifested with a hot flash.

It was a dark red, wrapped in purple threads of your magic protectively.

Sans looked at it in confused surprise, even as his soul came forth; he continued staring at your _everything_.

Something very obviously wrong about your soul was the deep crack it had from one curved corner of it, diagonally down to the opposite lower side.

Slowly you saw as Sans brought his own soul out- it was clean and a bright white; pointing invertedly from yours.

You sobbed, squeezing your eyes shut.

“Don’t…” you pleaded with him.

He looked at your soul- then to your magic, swirling around you like purple ribbons.

The color didn’t match.

How was that possible for a human?

Something stirred in him, he homed in on that crack along your heart; wanting to heal it; wanting to mend it.

You were _his._

He protected you.

He made sure you were okay.

He took care of you.

His soul entwined around your own; white strings lacing the crack your soul had like a ripped cloth that just needed to be sewn to be all better.

You gasped, feeling your anxiety slip away like melted butter.

Sans’ magic caressed you, humming in gentle shakes.

Your eyes landed on your soul, beautifully bright and whole once more.

“A-Ahhh…” you let the breath out you had been holding; feeling safe.

_Then a guard let Sans’ wrists free._

You tensed up again, tearing your eyes away from your healed soul back up to his face; you observe him carefully.

He was completely gone.

His pupils were dazed, his typical grin back but this time seemingly genuine, and his attention was completely on your red soul.

He touched your entire being with a single bare odd looking phalange- it wasn’t like a normal human’s but you hardly had time to contemplate it.

You threw your head back with a scream, feeling his magic throughout your entire body.

He was going to bond to you now…

He was really doing it?

Not even an hour ago he was running away from you!

Now he was doing _this!?_

You knew what was next…

You sobbed. _“I’m sorry….”_

* * *

 

Toriel had made it just in time to hear your scream.

She saw Papyrus and a group of nurses with one doctor peeking through the large glass window of a six patient spaced room.

She walked to the crowd, calling out to Papyrus.

“Papyrus what-” Toriel gasped, with wide eyes- she stared through the window.

You and Sans sat beside each other, surrounded by a squad of guards.

You were arching and flinching, screaming in denial,  your magic had thrown back a few wardens while the rest hid behind protective equipment in the forms of magic resistant barriers or shields.

Sans held your soul, his eye lights rolling into the back of his skull.

You both had no ties on, meaning you had been in this position for a while.

Your magics were mending together; combining, harmonizing in a beautiful dance of color.

You two were bonding….

Toriel covered her mouth in horror.

“Oh no….Y/n….oh no….Papyrus!” She sobbed into her hand.

Papyrus jumped at hearing her, turning to stare at the monstress in confusion.

“MS. TORIEL...WHAT IS THE MATTER? IT IS OKAY...THEY WON’T HURT ANYMORE..    THIS IS WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE SO THE PAIN WOULD GO AWAY..”’

Toriel shook her head in retraction.

“This is all my fault…” she fell to her knees, weeping.

* * *

 

_Stop touching me!_

**_Please don’t stop…_ **

_Leave!_

**_Stay…_ **

_Go away!_

**_Never leave..._ **

_I HATE YOU!_

**_I love you…_ **

_YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!_

**_You understand._ **

_Please!_

**_Please…._ **

_PLEASE!_

**_Please…._ **

_P  L  E  A  S  E  .  .  ._

**_Y/n…_ **

_…......_

* * *

Your eyes flung open.

Sans was thrown away from you; a explosion of your color pushing him.

You stared him down, anger and hatred in every pore of your face.

He was groaning, holding his head in his hands as he turned onto his side; curling into a ball.

He and you had been unbound?

Probably when they thought the bond would succeed since you needed to use magic for it.

Your legs stretched, feeling your blood circulating again.

How long had you two been sitting here?

“Quickly, subdue her!” You heard someone command.

What?

A guard had you on the floor, using his weight to trap you from behind.

You gave a cry of pain, thrashing in desperation to escape.

“LET GO!” Your magic twisted in the air menacingly around you, building up.

“Keep her in place.” A guard said with labored breaths above you, fighting with your wriggling body.

You hadn’t realized this, but every defender was on you ;and they were still having trouble keeping you down.

Your sorcery built up inside you; the burn fluttering along your fingertips.

“D O N ‘ T     T O U C H     M E . . .” your eyes blazed with red glints, having drawn the energy you needed in.

The air heated; weighing down heavily.

Your wizardry wrapped around the bodies on top of you, lifting them into the air effortlessly.

They gave shouts of surprise but it was lost to your ears when you pointed to the left.

They hit the wall unceremoniously, struggling to no avail.

Sans looked up, the daze of the _almost_ full bond had his awareness low so he was taken completely off guard when you broke free from the unison.

He rose up from the floor, seeing you holding your captors against a wall.

Your magic was similar to his.

He stared at you in shock, the fact that you were indeed his other half echoing in the back of his mind as he stared at this picture of you.

“Y/n….” He softly called to you.

You flinched, hand flying to your chest- feeling your soul croon in happiness when he uttered your name.

His rough voice was always attractive but _now_...

Your emerald eyes shot to him bitterly.

“Don’t talk!” You seethed.

Sans quivered.

_Oh man…_

Your voice was doing _something_ to him.

His soul approached your own; whispering for the bond to be complete.

You felt your soul literally pull your body forward, your leg moving towards the monster against your free will.

“STOP!” You hissed with warning.

He brought his hands up, shaking his head in denial; to show he wasn’t doing it.

With narrowed eyes and a pursed lip, you took another step towards him.

You were so angry.

So ANGRY!

You wanted to slap him!

Then you wanted to kiss him…

You wanted to kick his ass!

But you would rather snuggle close…

Your body wouldn’t listen, nothing was listening!

“Fuck you, Sans…” You jeered.

Sans was captured by you.

You really did look beautiful when your magic flowed.

Your hair was glowing, like scorched fire; your eyes were bright- highlighted a lighter green than your original tint, your skin bloomed to a lighter shade than its natural color thanks to your conjury and your enraged sneer made you look so _fierce._

 _‘The image of an irate fire nymph’_ Came to mind when witnessing you like this.

You took the last step to Sans.

His magic sparked, tickling you in welcoming grazes at your closeness.

“If you even try….to touch my soul again…” You growled lowly, magic flaring.

Sans chuckled deeply, the sound sent shivers down your back; god his sound…

He reached out to your manifested heart shaped soul once more, pushing his own towards you.

“Nothing we can do about this kiddo…” He looked at you with that lazy grin of his and half lidded eye lights.

“I’d rather not die over something like inevitability, you might...but not me. I have a brother to look after.” He touched your soul again, lightly feathering it’s outline.

Electric currents of pleasure and affection twisted inside you.

You felt the urge to touch the white inverted soul in front of you but you weren’t ready to stop fighting.

“You…” Your anger dissipated, feeling sans move his finger along your soul more.

“St-stop..” You fought weakly, arm raising to bring his soul closer despite what you wanted.

He grunted, shivering in pleasure.

“Come on y/n. You shouldn’t die over this either.” his husky voice ghosted over your cheek.

He had moved so close to you and you didn’t mind at all.

Your magic slacked, focusing completely on Sans.

You both dropped to the floor, forgetting about the guards that you once held in the air.

“...aghn..” your finger trailed the front of the white soul carefully, before you finally touched it’s outline.

Sans jerked against you, moaning lowly.

You felt heat pool inside you in response, feeling his pleasure within his soul.

The strings from your soul darted out to Sans’ white threads, latching onto each other and weaving tightly.

Your eyes slipped shut as you felt the bond complete; a peaceful warmth trapping you in it’s embrace.

The souls hummed, wishing to mate but stopping when your power pushed against that.

You were not mating Sans.

This courting bond will do until you both found someone else.

You had the control...

Sans did not.

He was shaking against you, bringing his bare phalanges against your sides, rubbing them up until resting them on your arms.

Your heart sped up, the gentle touch turned strong and you gasped.

He pulled you against him, pushing you into the center of his lap.

His legs opened up on either side of you and you were shocked to see how large Sans was compared to you.

He was broad, thick and most likely taller than you; you would have to check next time you guys ever stood.

He wrapped his arms around the small of your back, causing your nose to push against the side of his neck with how tightly you were against him now.

“S-Sans?” You questioned, feeling the heat inside you get even worse.

Your soul was reacting to his lost control, how much he wanted to mate, how close you were to him- it was too much.

You were going to mate at this point if you didn’t get away!

“N-No! Sans!” You pulled your hands up to your chest, trying to push against him.

A long rumble rolled from below and up into a warning growl.

Your eyes snapped up at your bonded partner in surprise.

Sans glowered at you, his eye lights half lidded, one had disappeared and his left one began to glow blue and yellow; flashing in beat with his magic.

His chest continued to rumble, becoming steady until it was a purr.

He rubbed his face into your neck and inhaled your scent deeply.

Could he even smell?

Pleasure washed over you at the physical contact, feeling his wizardry dance over you in sparks.

“S-ah-ns!” You wrapped your fingers around his shoulders, turning you head away from his ministrations.

You calling his name only seemed to spur him on.

He groaned loudly, phalanges flying into your hair in a tight grip.

You felt your head being pulled back persistently as Sans’ nose began rubbing along your collarbone and up the junction of your neck.

Shivers of arousal coursed through you.

He was sniffing you like an animal.

Your soul was getting the better of you the longer this went on. You felt your control slipping through your fingers and you wanted to scream.

Sans ran a canine along your neck and you arched into him, arms flying around him.

The way you responded wasn’t helping the situation but you couldn’t help it.

Sans brought his arms up your back, rubbing gentle circles into your flesh relaxing you against your will.

His canines emitted a glow, shining _blue._

He was going to mark you?!

In such a way!?

“St-Stop!” You felt your magic spike.

“I don’t want to mate! STOP!” You were crying now, full on bawling and trembling.

Sans didn’t seem to hear you as he licked the spot he had chosen on your neck.

A buzz of pleasure hit you, making your toes curl and your thighs clench together.

He had a tongue?

“N-NO! SANS! PLEASE STOP!” you screamed bloody murder the sound hurt even your own ears.

With a strong protective push your magic slapped him across his face- it didn’t have the power you wanted and you were confused as to why, but it still had a hard impact.

_‘My magic doesn’t harm Sans?....No..nononono..’_

Sans head was hit to the side, his breathing stalled and you were terrified if you had just made things worse

Sans tensed up, pulling away from you very slowly.

The effort he put to carefully pry his arms from around you and relax onto the floor was at the speed of a turtle.

He shook his head, hand drifting up to his skull with a skin crawling scratching noise.

You saw his eye lights return to the gentle whiteness and his magic hum to a lull.

Relief.

“U-ugh...sorry kid...I don’t know what happened to me?”

He came down from his daze, pulling his soul back into his control and returning yours to your care.

You shook in his arms, gripping him so tightly that you were scared you would slip away into nothingness if you let go.

He had done this to you…

He didn’t mean to…

But you should be mad right?

He had…

He almost…

He..

Instead, you snuggled closer into him.

He gave a sound of surprise but didn't push you away.

The contact felt amazing.

You felt whole. You felt…. _motivated_ for once.

And fuck he smelt so good.

He made you feel safe...the irony.

You both stayed like that even when Sans’ arms came up around you, nuzzling you closer.

* * *

 

Toriel and Papyrus entered the room.

Toriel ran to your side, her eyes full of heavy tears and her body quivering.

“Toriel? What’s wron-” She cut you off with a giant bear hug.

“Y/n! Y/n! I’m so sorry!” She shook like a leaf, hysterical.

You carefully brought your hands up, returning her embrace.

You were so confused?

“Th-This is my fault!” She hiccuped.

You felt angry at that accusation.

“Toriel! It’s not your fault! There was no way you could have known!” She placed you on your feet at that, holding your hands in her own shakily.

She looked so guilty.

“Tori. This is a soul mates thing. I know I should feel..lucky because the odds are low to even run into your mate...and the chances are even slimmer to actually realize you two are...soul mates.” You shook your head. Really. The chances of actually being alone with your soul mate and making a connection was low...aren’t you a lucky gal.

“But in no way is it your fault. I’ll be fine. Me and Sans...won’t have to deal with each other that much longer...okay? I’ll find someone else. Then we can both be free.”

Toriel looked at you for a moment, before wiping her tears.

“M-My child….I do not know if it is that simple...with soul mates….maybe for regular mates or a normal bond...but you two...are different- nothing compares.” She sat down next to you on the floor.

“Not only that but soul mates can not help but bond. They could die if they do not connect once finding each other. Normal bonds are completely...consensual...they are planned- but never will be as strong or fulfilling as soul mates.” She tried to explain to you but you were having none of it.

“No Tori….I refuse...I won’t...I can’t.” You looked away from her.

Your soul was hurt by your words, responding with a painful tug.

Sans stared at you, almost completely ignoring Papyrus’ fussing over him.

His chest felt tight.

Like someone was pulling the magic from him and suffocating him.

“RED HAIRED HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW? DOES ANYTHING HURT?”

You turned to Papyrus, feeling his hand on your shoulder.

You smiled gently at him.

“I’m fine Papyrus...I’m sorry about earlier…” You placed your hand over his own.

Papyrus gave a loud laugh.

“NYEH HEH~! IT IS NO BOTHER HUMAN- WAIT NO! I SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO YOU! I...I SEXUALLY HARASSED AND INVADED YOUR SPACE!”

Sans watched from his spot on the floor….how you smiled for his brother.

He felt angry that you let him touch you so openly.

He didn’t want anyone touching you except for him…

No?

What?

He hated you…

Just because you and he may share a disorder...didn’t mean he liked you now.

It didn't mean…..

It….

It meant…

He looked at you closer.

Your eyes twinkled when you smiled.

Your laugh was contagious and soft.

You were so….beautiful to him, granted he always found you attractive...but _now_.

The whole world seemed to stop in that moment.

Did he have a reason to ‘hate’ you?

No…

He knew nothing about you or your past...including your history with that blue elemental.

So who was he to judge you?

“Kid…” He called out to you.

You turned your attention to your….partner.

It was hard to take your eyes off him once they settled on his person.

“Let’s start over. I’m sorry. I didn’t have a right to think the way I once did about you. I know nothing about you...since we are...in this situation now. We should start all over.” He held his hand out to you.

His face was back to that default lazy grin he usually had on.

“I-I…” You didn’t know what to say.

You felt warmth at the fact Sans was willing to start over for you- for your bond..

It was flattering..

This feeling of being together so intimately...was the best.

He was your other half as much as you were his.

This was….dangerous…

Your outstretched hand made its way to the skeleton’s, slowly.

**“Y/n.”**

You froze, but your hand was so close already that Sans took that as the initiative to close your palm in his own and- shake.

“So, Y/n. What are your plans? I’ve never hand a bond before...but with the way you handled it...I’d say it might affect monsters more...it is a monster thing…” He shrugged, pulling his hand back to rest in his lap.

“No…” You said; unable to stop yourself.

“It affects humans just the same…” You couldn’t…. _lie_ to him.

The bond with Sans..was something you had never felt before...noting compared...Toriel was right...but it HURT….you felt like you were cheating! Betraying!...

Sans furrowed his brow bones at you.

“Wh...What do you mean Y/n? How do you know that?” He instinctively held your hands in his own, the gentle caresses only made you spill your secrets more easily.

“I...I’ve been mated before…” Your eyes filled with tears.

You said it...oh no..Papyrus gasped in surprise by Toriel, listening carefully.

Sans stared at you in disbelief but knew through the bond that it was truth.

How had you survived a breach if your will was so low? It's like _trying_ was something not in your vocabulary.

Sans slowly...understood. It clicked.

Toriel didn’t seem the least bit phased.

“The blue elemental?..” Sans trailed, eye lights wide.

You nodded, hands flying up to your eyes as you shuddered.

“A-Azure….Azure….” you hiccuped your deceased mate’s name, gripping Sans tight.

Your soul gave a strum of pain; remembering Azure all too well.

His imprint on your soul had been sewn not that long ago….but still.

The phantom pains persisted.

“How are you alive after so long then? If he has been gone for so many years...were you bonded when..?” Sans was stopped by Toriel, her paw against his mouth.

“Sans. Please. Y/n will tell you when she is ready…” Her eyes were narrowed, stern.

He stopped speaking, simply holding you against him.

He felt...jealous.

It was terrible of him; but he was so...angry.

The thought of you bonded- sharing what you had with him with someone else…

It made him….insane.

And the fact that Toriel knew more about you than he did?

No...He hated that.

He held you tightly.

Willing himself to realize you were here- with him.

You were _bonded_ with _him._

No one else.

“Shh...it’s okay y/n...I’m here.” he hummed to you- something you were starting to love.

It was somewhere between a growl and a purr.

He was here.

He had always been somewhere...waiting for you.

Had Azure never died...where would you be?

If you met Sans while bonded to Azure...would you leave Azure?

Would Azure...have understood?

Would you have felt stronger for Sans despite being bonded to Azure?

A mating bond and a soul mates bond were as different as night and day. One could be broken easily- and the other was almost impossible to even damage.

Did Azure know?

Did he know you had a soul mate?

And that was why?

You pushed your face further into Sans’ chest, sobbing louder- not wanting to think about that anymore.

Sans was quickly growing very fond of you.

Touching you came so easily to him, he had never felt so comfortable around anyone.

You body was soft and squishy.

You smelled so good that he couldn't stop inhaling your scent.

You made him feel whole- like he should actually _try_ for once in his life at something.

Try for you.

For your affections.

But did you feel the same?

How deep were your scars?

What had you been through to be so against mating?

Of course your mate was murdered in cold blood...but what else was there?

Toriel looked at the both of you silently.

Papyrus was so happy for his brother, he was jumping off the walls.

The gaurds had left once everything was settled down- not a scratch on them but still; they didn't get paid enough for this occupation sometimes.

At least this bonded pair didn't start rutting on the floor in front of them like so many others- but still. That was scary magic...they should have brought stronger equipment.

* * *

 

Toriel watched as the day's light fell into night.

You and Sans were talking in the room besides her laughing and cracking puns.

Normally she would join, but right now there was a lot on her mind.

You and Sans were bonded now. A pair.

She was happy...so glad you may be moving forward finally...but...

She worried still.

If Sans could handle you...and you handle him in return.

You both were a damaged pair.

She didn't know if you two could save each other..

She hoped she was wrong.

"Tori?" You called her from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry my child. I will be right there." Her warm voice called back.

She looked at her fireplace, placing her book down in her lap.

The flames flickered and crackled, reminding her of you.


	4. Lucky You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were ready.

Alphys probbed at you again.

“O-Ow! Alphys...gentle please? I’m not hard scaled like you.” You gave a small glare at the lizard scientist, having to remind her for about the tenth time that you were a soft creature.

“S-sorry y/n I haven’t t-tested on a human in y-years.” She jutted things down on her clipboard.

This room you sat in reminded you dangerously of a hospital but you tried to ignore that.

The jungle of wires all along the floor made you worry for Alphys but she was graceful in the way she maneuvered the space from her many many monitors along the walls and back to you.

That annoying beeping noises the computers made irked you, making you aware of the many patches with wires attached all over your body- mainly around your soul’s area.

“Heh. Too bad you don’t _guana_ go to a human doctor you would probably get better results.”

Sans teased with that lazy grin you’ve come to adore.

He sat in a chair next to where you rested on an examining table.

The chair was turned backwards, he had his legs spread so sitting in the chair in such a way was possible and his arms crossed under his chin on the headrest.

“H-hey! My results w-will be w-way more accurate!” Alphys huffed in an offended manner.

You gave a giggle at the pun that flew right over the short lizard’s head.

“And Alphys won’t keep me caged against my will. I was scared that those doctors during our...bonding... would lock me up afterwards, running tests.” You looked at Sans when speaking about the bond before averting your gaze quickly back to Alphys.

Sans flushed, recalling how _lewd_ you were when he bonded with you, not that he was any better.

Scratching the back of his neck, he lightly rocked in his chair.

“Heh. Like I would have let _that_ happen.”

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes- your head still turned away.

Grinning to yourself at his protectiveness you bit the bottom of your lip.

“It’s funny. I feel like I’m already so close to you. It’s like we’re mated...but we have the weakest form of connection soul-wise.” Your face flushed with color and you brought your legs up to push your head into your knees.

Sans perked at your words, turning an even brighter blue.

“Heh. Yeah, kid. I know what you mean.” He found himself scooting closer to you, dragging the legs of his seat silently closer to the table you sat on.

You didn’t mind, in fact you welcomed it.

Why had you fought this again?

You didn’t even remember…

It had been weeks already since you bonded with Sans.

You had tried to avoid him but you ended up missing him so much.

You remember leaving home after the bonding and how  tender your soul felt once you were alone.

You tried to do something to take your mind off of things.

Playing your trombone didn’t help.

Piano? No.

Neither did drawing.

Listening to music...no.

Singing….surprisingly- no.

Dancing? As if you wanted to do that it was way too much work.

Movies? Negative.

You didn’t feel like eating.

You knew one thing- you missed Sans.

It had literally only been an hour since you left his side.

Despite your wishes you called Sans after a few minutes of calming yourself to no avail.

His deep voice soothed you and you ended up asking him to come over.

He did...without hesitation actually- he must have felt the same.

You both fell asleep in your bed that night.

You had laid in bed, not even stirring when Sans took his place behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you against his chest.

You both only exchanged a few words before ending up in your bed, but once the two of you were settled, sleeping came easy.

Nothing happened- but one thing was obvious….

You could not be away from each other for that long or else you would fall into panic.

Laying in bed with your soulmate just felt...natural.

It felt right.

Like you had done this everyday.

 _‘Do not worry my child, it is like this for every bond the first few days...since this is a much stronger soul bond, however….maybe it will take longer..but I am sure you two will pull through. Just please be careful.’_ You remember Toriel chiding you.

Now look.

Not even four weeks into the bond and you were already so comfortable.

You and Sans were always together. The separation anxiety had yet to cease so maybe that was the reason why….but you didn’t mind Sans at all.

You both are a little similar you had began to see.

He loved puns almost as much as Toriel and you did. They were poor humor but that’s what made them funny to you.

He would rather lazy about and just hang around at home which was great because you remember how restless Azure used to be- you never liked going out more than you needed to preferring to stay home or visit areas nice and calm.

He didn’t trust humans- neither did you. Ironic? Yes.

Magic style? Check.

Favorite food? Check.

Musical instrument? How was it possible- oh, because of puns.

Food joint? How did he know Grillby's? It had quickly became your favorite spot but you only went on special occasions- which was why you never ran into him- it was much too far for you to visit regularly or even monthly so you settled for holidays that you spent alone.

Music? He didn’t care so long as there was no yodeling. Ha.

Magic color?.. It was complicated?...

Your magic had changed color ever since you bonded with Sans.

It was back to the red magic you started out with since your ‘rookie’ days.

It felt nice...having your color back.

You would see as time went on if you and Sans shared anything more.

“W-Wow y/n! Look at these! Your body is like- wow!” Alphys came rushing back into the room after leaving for a few minutes. She had papers gripped tightly within her claws, her glasses sparkled with her uncharacteristic energy.

Unable to stop your smile you raised a curious brow at her.

“What do you mean Alphys?” You started chuckling.

Alphys flapped her arms, running to her monitor with a swish of her tail.

“Y-You are phenomenal! I-I’ve never seen anything-! It’s so!” She stuttered, her pointy fingers flying across her keyboard with ’taps’ at the speed of light.

She displayed a chart of your body onto the white wall in front of her computer.

“L-Look! Where water should make up your body only t-twenty percent is there whereas the rest of your body is-is magic!” She pointed at the image.

It was a black and white outline of your form with numbers and scientific gibberish all on the sides- lines pointing to certain parts of your body was barely even comprehensible to you even though it was in…words that you could read….or could you?

“I can’t understand any of this..” you huffed with a glare.

Alphys bounced on her heels. “I-It means that y-you are hardly h-human.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

You looked at her incredulously.

“Are you?...Serious?” you asked with narrowed eyes, not believing Alphys for a second.

Sans walked forward, tracing the diagram with your body and the gibberish carefully.

“Heh. Well would you look at that. It looks like your body is slowly becoming more magic even now…” He narrowed his eye lights thoughtfully, walking over to Alphys’ monitor in a few strides.

“Say. y/n when Azure died did your magic change?” He looked at you with a gentle smile, but you still felt that pang of hurt.

“A-Ah...Actually yes….” You looked down at your hands, playing with your thumb.

Your hands were very interesting right now.

Sans saw your mood change and walked to your side after a few minutes of silence on your part.

“Y/n..” He whispered into your ear gently.

You couldn’t help but turn your eyes to him, biting your bottom lip.

“I just want to understand you...I get it if you don’t want to talk about it-”

“I-Its not that..” you looked away from his pupils, looking to the floor.

“When Azure died...He...It..” Your eyes filled with tears.

The soul connection rung, pain vibrating.

Sans grunted, holding his chest with a confused squint.

Alphys brought another chair over, sitting near her other computer she had on the right side of the room- knowing not to intrude.

“I-Im sorry...I have been trying...not to think about the past as much...I know this bond we have is the lowest level...but it really does feel just like it did when I was mated..so if you and I were to ever mate…” you trailed, not able to imagine- it was a good thing you two were taking this ’slow’.

“B-but besides that...I don’t want you to feel...these phantom pains I still continue to get- because it isn’t your doing s-so..” Your stammering was increasing the more nervous you became.

Sans shushed you, placing a gloved hand on your cheek.

“It’s fine y/n. Take your time...just answer when you’re ready..” His deep voice shook you.

So nice…

“I-..Okay. Okay, I can do this.” You curled your hands into fist, shaking them up and down as your face became determined.

Sans almost burst into laughter at how fucking _adorable_ you looked.

He covered his mouth smoothly, hiding his grin that put his typical smile to shame.

You took a long and deep breath, settling your nerves before speaking again.

Alphys and Sans were all ‘ears’.

“When Azure died...he had began to breach me the day before...I didn’t realize it...but he must have known he was going to be killed- and he...he didn’t even try to warn me...or...or..” You had tears in your eyes, they became only bigger and bigger before gradually falling.

Your preparation wasn’t enough it would seem...but really you wondered if you would ever get over this.

“So when he passed….he broke our connection. It snapped just like that- like _nothing_...I have no idea why I didn’t just die then during the breach...but it must be because of my dammed...my fucking...stupid soul perk! I…” You gripped your bangs, numbly processing Sans’ arms around you.

“I was so angry with him...I cursed him! I...I was so alone...He knew it was going to happen...he just gave up! He just left me!” You started breathing erratically; uneven and loud.

“Shhh, shhh, y/n.” Sans moved himself onto the patient table with you.

He pulled you close to him, holding you from behind.

Your soul which had previously been mourning at the memory of Azure, quickly settled down and your body eased.

Sans’ purr lulled you almost to sleep with no effort whatsoever.

You leaned your head back on his shoulder, eyes lidding with gentle sighs and sniffles.

It felt like hours passed.

You found your words once more and decided to continue- knowing they were giving you time.

“He...he just let himself die. He didn’t even fight...He didn’t try to stop it...there was so many...he didn’t lay a single finger on them- all he did was try to protect me. But he used his own body as a shield...and even then…” you wiped at your tears.

“Even then he died for nothing. He died….and just..no magic was used...and I-I couldn’t...”

Sans gritted his teeth.

The soul connection echoed your pain.

The pain of losing someone he never knew- the reality you had cared for someone so dearly that even now..to feel this hurt even as you were bonded to him…

He was so jealous.

He gripped you tightly to him. Pushing his face into your hair and inhaling deeply.

Willing himself to realize you were his now. No one else’s.

But...it seemed your soul still belonged partly to someone who had been long gone.

He wanted this courting bond to become a _bond_. To claim you. Wrap his magic around you...he wanted to move forward- feeling threatened with every pang of remorse you felt for someone else.

No.

Stop, Sans.

This was wrong.

 _‘I’m who she belongs with...not him. It was never him..’_ He calmed himself.

“I’m sorry Sans...this must make you uncomfortable..” you mumbled quietly, but he heard you.

God...you were an angel.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, kid.” He nuzzled into your neck.

You sighed happily.

Alphys had been scribbling on her clipboard- realizing you both had all but forgotten that- hello? Guys? Right here. Thanks.

She would look at you two a few times before quickly turning away with a tint of pink on her face.

Soul mates….hmph….making her jealous of their closeness.

You looked up to Sans, smiling beautifully at him.

Fuck.

He really thinks he loved you already.

“Thank you, Sans..I know...I kinda get...hysterical when I think about my past..It’s sorta where my PTSD came from..” You squirmed.

It felt so natural just to open up to him.

He chuckled, the deep vibrations give you a spark of pleasure.

Ooh…

“No problem, kid. I get it. Really...I get it.” He placed his gloved hand over your eyes, hiding his face from your view.

He didn’t want you seeing his expression when he thought about that…

About Frisk…

You gave a sound of surprise, but you felt his embarrassment and most of all you felt his fear.

 _“Sans...I’m sorry...I-I’ll never do it again..I just want..’_ ” _Frisk was shaking at his feet, tears in her eyes as she sat in the snow before him._

_The pure white flecks floated from the sky, falling on her shoulders and landing gently in her hair._

_The dent she made with her body bunched around her- the snow sluggishly rising and encasing her._

_“Heh. Kid. You did this. You may think resetting and starting over can fix things...but it can’t.” He glared down at her, seeing her cascading hair surround her in long waves at her feet. She looked just like before- like every other reset, but for some reason her hair had grown._

_Her long sweater reacher her thighs- over light blue shorts with black nylons and black shoes._

_She was small, but right now she looked even smaller…._

_To him. She was nothing. A pest at most._

_She could die and he would care less._

_She showed how despite everything- she was still human._

_Curiosity always got the better of them._

_Abominable._

_She looked up at him, her brows furrowed tightly and her eyes red with tears._

_Those silver hues that he once thought only held kindness and love for his own loved ones was something he mistakenly believed were fitting for her character...but now- he saw she didn’t belong with such a pure color._

_Toriel._

_Papyrus._

_The most important people in his life…_

_Had been undone by her, time and time again._

_She sobbed loudly, dropping her face into her hands, trembling violently on the ground with heaves and blubbering apologies that would be less wasted if told to a brick wall._

_Sorry didn’t cut it._

_Sorry wasn’t enough for the hell he had lived because of this disgusting human._

_She deserved a fate worse than hell._

_Then Frisk freed them._

_She left he and his brother alone- but stayed with Toriel._

_Typical._

_Then she moved._

_Heh._

_Then she died._

_Good._

_“Good.” He said at her grave stone._

_He stared it down, hands in his blue hoodie pockets._

_His lazy grin ever present._

_There were so many flowers around it._

_And the headstone was huge...talk about some ‘idolization’._

_Her picture was there, surrounded by bouquet after bouquet of flowers either on the frame of her face or all around the headstone. He saw more arrangements on the ground, in vases, and then he noticed a few balloons._

_‘Frisk Dreemurr’_

_‘The monster’s true leader- the embodiment of kindness and love.’_

_“Tch.” he grinned bitterly._

_“Rest in peace kid. Hope the fires are licking you nice and painful like.” He turned on his heel, not noticing the tear that fell from the corner of his eye socket._

_Damn kid._

_He hadn’t bothered to find out anything about her for the past...decades. He didn’t know anything about her life beyond the barrier...and what he had ran into during his daily life._

_Of course he had a few encounters with her…_

_They were all complicated tornadoes of emotions each time._

_But she never tried to overstay her welcome or even speak to him during these moments._

_He prefered it that way._

_And yet...he still had this feeling- that he just lost someone important to him._

_Fucking kid._

_He_ _really_ _hated her._

_Her face still flashed across his mind- smiling and happy with her monster family, opening her arms wide and showing them the first rays of sun since their many years of imprisonment._

_No._

_It didn’t matter…_

_None of that mattered after that recurring hell...none of it._

“Sans?” he heard you call him through his daze.

He flinched, looking at you in surprise; his hand was still over your eyes.

“A-ah...sorry. I got lost in thought.” He withdrew his hand from your face, grinning down at you.

You had felt that.

That pain.

The loss of someone dear.

Very dear and very important in one’s life.

But there was also an underlying hatred or bitterness if you could say…

Something dark.

It was a complicated relationship.

You looked at him closely before smiling gently.

“It’s okay Sans. Tell me when you’re ready.” You gave him a tender stare, pushing into him more.

Sans’ breath hitched, catching in his nonexistent throat.

You were so kind.

Beautiful…

Kissable.

Veryy...kissable.

He leaned forward, pressing his teeth against your lips.

It felt so natural...so normal that you barely realized that it was something you both had never done before.

Oh my. You hadn’t kissed Azure so quickly either- it took you at least a month to get that far and even then it felt awkward.

Sans felt..right.

Like you had known him your entire life.

You melted into him, sighing blissfully before returning his pseudo kiss fevertly.

His ‘bone’ was malleable- like a strange version of very tough skin.

You felt electric currents pulse through you- his magic caressing you amazingly as he moved the texture around his mouth in a similar to that of lips but still not anywhere near.

Despite this lack it felt like the best kiss you ever had.

Sans and you shared a moan and you attempted to turn your head in efforts to get closer.

“COUGH, COUGH.”

You paused, pulling away from your skeleton jerkily, horrified that you just let that happen while with company.

Alphys looked at your soulmate then back to you with the most smug grin you’ve ever seen.

“W-well you guys. Should we continue this examination o-or?..” She pointed to her door.

You slumped back down, cherry red.

“Sorry...I’m...uhhh..” you played with a strand of your hair absently, completely embarrassed.

Sans mumbled a few apologies but couldn’t push the disappointment out of his tone.

Alphys giggled. “A-Anyways.”

She pulled more papers out from her lab coat.

“It shows here that your b-body has been becoming more magic than w-water since your last...oh.” She turned to you slowly, blushing.

“Y-y/n do you get heats?”

Oh…

“Uh, yes. Yes I do..” You averted your eyes from her.

You once thought your ‘heats’ was the result of your past soul bond- but come to find out it was just you having too much magic.

It was normal for you to have to either sweat it out or...do other things to expel it.

“W-wow...so you’re pretty much like a modern day mage whose magical c-capacity could pass as a monster...I-I don’t even remember mages back before we were imprisoned h-having so much potential..”

You blushed. “U-uhm...is that a good thing?”

Alphys jumped. “O-Oh! W-well I guess if you were in war but since you live a rather n-normal life...it could be j-just a little troublesome d-during your heats.”

“Oh. Well  I do use my magic a lot actually, like to get things and bring them to me that I don’t want to use energy for- or lifting things I couldn’t possibly lift with my physical strength..”

Alphys nodded attentively, whipping her clipboard back out and scribbling with every word you told her.

Sans was so blue he almost looked lavender..

One thing was on his mind and one thing alone.

You got heats.

Heats….

Oh god he was such a pervert no stop thinking about-

About….

Fuck!

Literally about...fuck…ha.

He wanted to die.

Kill him now he was so done with himself even that was bad for him.

You were too busy telling Alphys about yourself and your body to notice Sans’ lust through your shared bond.

Your body had always plagued you as strange and Alphys was actually going to get to the bottom of it for you- it was appreciated.

She wasn’t going to cage you and experiment on you against your will either! Everything was only proceeded with if you gave your consent.

So, it was nice.

For a change you would understand yourself.

“W-Well….d-did any of your relatives have as high a m-magic usage as you?”

You thought for a while.

Oh.

“I never knew my father...but my mom...could.” Your chest tightened.

Remembering...her.

Alphys noticed your mood drop and stopped taking notes.

“Is she...gone?” She gently pushed.

“Sadly, no.” A deadpanned response.

Hatred curled around you towards that...thing.

It was a dark and ugly feeling.

Alphys looked at you worriedly before her eyes widened.

“W-Wait your m-mother is also alive? And she is human?” Alphys was so interested in you from the look of her face you almost felt nervous.

“Yeah…” You shrugged.

“I don’t really talk to her. But I have known we were descendants from mages ever since I was little. My mom is only alive because she is bonded to a monster now. She bonded when...I left her.” You looked away. Not wanting to discuss that woman any longer.

Alphys paid very close attention to you at that. She nodded to herself, jutting a few lines on her clipboard down.

Huh...what was she writing anyways?

“O-Okay! That’s all for now! I’ll go over to your p-place some other time for more questions y/n! Bye!” She stood with that, turning on her tail and running off to who knows where in this jungle of a lab.

You looked after her in confusion. That was….weird.

Sans looked at you silently.

You had a secret about your mother.

He didn’t want to bother you..but he also wanted to know.

Maybe he could ask Tori?

“Well. I guess we should get outta here.” He said to you.

You looked at your soulmate, smiling.

“Yeah. I have work tomorrow anyways.” You leaned closer to him.

He grinned.

Then you both blipped out of the lab without a trace of ever being there.

* * *

“RED HAIRED HUMAN! LADY TORIEL AND I HAVE BEEN DISCUSSING YOUR BOND WITH MY BROTHER!” Papyrus had greeted you and Sans only momentarily before going right into this topic.

Toriel sat besides him at the large table of her cottage drinking tea.

Her home was just like the one she had underground and it was as cozy as always.

The smell of fire magic and cinnamon was the signature scent that greeted your nose upon your first step.

You had been at Sans’ place almost every single day and hadn't seen Toriel much- but that fact meant you had been around Papyrus quite often.

You came to learn a lot about the younger skeleton mainly because he was so open and sweet.

Papyrus was bonded with a ...robot..ghost... monster? Thing?

The monster’s name was Mettaton and he was a very famous star.

You remember telling Papyrus how you had no clue who that was and how shocked he was- that night you fell asleep on the couch after the one hundredth movie/tv series starring the robot monster as the main character.

Papyrus couldn’t tear his eyes from Mettaton’s performance and woke you after a few hours, remembering you were still human and needed rest.

Papyrus was also amazing at cooking, almost as great as Toriel in your book.

Sans told you once that he never used to be so great- but you just couldn’t believe it, after all he was a chef for a reason, right?

In short- you came to love Papyrus dearly in the short span of being bonded to Sans.

You had suspicions it was because of the bond that you felt so tenderly towards the flamboyant monster so quickly but you didn’t mind- Papyrus really was sweeter than sugar either way.

“Uh. You have Pap?” Sans questioned- not knowing where this was going.

Papyrus straightened his spine, squaring his shoulders and staring at you pointedly.

“WE BELIEVE THAT YOU BOTH ARE TAKING TO THE BOND VERY WELL! AND WE WERE WONDERING..” He paused for a moment, making sure your attention was on both he and Toriel.

“IF YOU THINK YOU SHOULD MOVE ON FINALIZING YOUR BOND. YOU SEEM ATTACHED AND NOT GOING THROUGH WITH YOUR ORIGINAL MOTIVES OF SEPARATING YOURSELVES FROM EACH OTHER.”

You felt your face flush with color.

“O-oh...yeah, you’re right..” Sans laughed nervously, sweat forming on the side of his skull as he looked at you quickly before staring at the floor and looking back at you again with that same anxiousness.

You turned to Sans.

Papyrus was right.

Where had your stubbornness to separate from Sans gone?

It didn’t even feel like an option any longer.

Your fear of losing your mate and getting hurt was nonexistent.

This was nothing like Azure.

It was so much more.

“I….wouldn't mind.” You said softly.

Sans and Toriel stared at you in wide eyed awe.

Toriel placed her cup of tea down with a soft thud, staring at you in such disbelief.

Sans was giving you… heart shaped pupils? You didn’t even know he could do that- but you had quickly become a fan- it was so cute!

Papyrus bounced- ecstatic. His energy unmet by anyone you ever met.

“YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD CHOOSE THAT RED HAIRED HUMAN! OF COURSE DO TAKE YOUR TIME! BUT NEVER FEEL LIKE YOU ARE MOVING TOO QUICKLY- WE ARE ALL VERY JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR TRUE SOULMATE! SEIZE THE MOMENT! YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER.” He held your shoulders firmly, shaking you with his passionate words.

You smiled.

You guess you were truly lucky.

* * *

“So...I- uh, have never done this..” Sans was in front of you with his top off- completely bare to your eyes.

He was fidgeting nervously and looking to the side away from your stare.

His face was so blue you couldn't help your smile.

His bones were so different from what you expected.

It was similar to a human skeleton- but not?

There was no gaps, it all pieced together in bumps and curves like a puzzle.

He was tall and thick- the bones so broad and big that you now understood why he was as tall as he was.

His middle interested you greatly, the large gap you expected there was instead a series of ‘bones’ that you knew was not similar to a human at all- because it didn’t exist in a human skeleton.

Your hand slowly reached out without your realizing, and you ran your fingers gently over the ‘stomach’ bones?

He was phenomenal.

You vaguely remember Papyrus’ shape- and how similar he looked to a human’s bones but Sans was different...very.

His neck was thick as well and it seemed to be the closest part of him that reminded you of Papyrus’ form along with his hands.

Sans gave a groan, trembling as your hand continued rubbing up along his chest to his neck and then you moved your palm to the left, you pressed over a collarbone, trailing to his shoulder on your way down his arm, then stopped at his hand.

Your fingers wrapped around him there.

“Sans.” You called to him gently, seeing his eye sockets shut with bliss.

He pried his sockets open, staring at you with shivering pleasure.

“Do as I do...channel your magic around your soul.” You showed him.

You reached down inside yourself, breathing in and out calmly before outlining your own soul in red.

“Then...you pull gently. Feel the need to manifest it in front of you- to be out in the open.”

You gave a tug at your soul, flicking your finger forward slowly.

Your soul glowed in between the both of you, illuminated the small dark room that was Sans’ in its red light.

Sans gave a exhale of awe.

You did it so easily.

He tried to mimic what he had seen you do.

His magic slipped at first and he gave a grunt of frustration.

He tried again.

Then he managed to get a hold.

He lost the grip but quickly gained it back- tugged forward.

Red and white illuminated the tiny room, both of you smiling toward one another.

“Sans. Are you sure about this?” You wanted to make certain he was as positive as you.

He looked at you with lidded eye lights, his grin lazy but genuine.

“Of course.”

Your soul fluttered. That’s all you needed to know.

“N-now...you just press them together- confronting should come easily since we’re soulmates...there’s no training needed..I’ll let you go first.”

Confronting was the syncing of both mates. It finalized a soul bond and intertwined two souls together.

Your magic would wrap around Sans- branding him as yours just as much as Sans’ magic would do to you.

Sans stared at you, his hand below his floating soul hesitant.

He pressed forward, his quivering heart shaped lifeline only a mere centimeter away now.

Your soul was so excited...and so were you.

You were going to see everything that was Sans.

You and he were going to understand each other now.

Finally becoming one.

He was going to see everything...and you were ready.

This felt right.

It was right.

Your soul gave a soft chime- feeling Sans’ _everything_ squish against it with an electric hum of magic.

_E  v  e   r  y  t  h  i   n   g      w   e   n   t       w  h  i  t  e_


	5. Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve into the past.

You were floating.

Completely consumed by Sans, feeling him all around you as you soared.

You had let Sans go first you vaguely remember...

The atmosphere was black and eerie when you felt your ‘feet’ plant on the ground of Sans’ memories.

What made him; him.

You were going to see it all.

_Deep love, deep care...Papyrus._

_Papyrus was so special to Sans- that he would gladly die for him._

_He was his only family after all._

_Though the yearning for the surface was always there- he was happy with the way things are._

_Here underground._

_Papyrus made it bearable._

_Years and years of this went on, life was good..or so he felt._

_Then something changed._

_A human came._

_“Frisk.” She said._

_She was beautiful._

_You didn’t get a good look at her before the emotion filled Sans, blinding him with giddiness.  
_

_He was hopeful._

_Happy._

_She fit in perfectly, she was perfect for this task of mercy- for their dream._

_She was going to free them...finally._

_Frisk became an angel in his eyes._

_She was kind and loving, always choosing mercy above all else._

_Days turned into weeks.._

_Weeks into months._

_One day he noticed her face..._

_Something was off?_

_Then his world became black._

_He woke up in bed, jerking from his covers in confusion._

_He ran to Papyrus._

_“Frisk?...” Papyrus asked.  
_

_“Who is that?”_

W h a t ?

_Sans’s memories became dark. He had a never ending rerun of the same day, the same dance, and the same song._

_Then there were times when his brother died before everything ‘reset’ again._

_There were other times when the day would ‘reset’ before he even saw the human for the ‘first’ time._

_You came to understand that dreaded word...RESET…_

_The hell and agony it left Sans._

_He would cry alone in his room, so full of depression that he had given up on any solace of hope._

_He wanted to die._

_Frisk had never went further than killing his brother, but they would do it over and over again._

_He couldn’t understand why.._

_They had been so close…_

_They were friends.._

_After what felt like years- it stopped._

_They tried to fix things but he was already numb inside._

_What was done had been done._

_He hated them._

_He wanted them dead._

_He wished they were never born…._

_When they died he would rejoice, he promised._

_This was why he had been so wary of you._

You felt your magical manifestation of yourself, walking through the memories as if you had been there yourself.

Like an astral projection.

_Frisk had sobbed, apologies after apologies into the snow beneath her._

_Sans simply stared at her._

_Betrayal and hatred in every crevice of his face._

_His eye sockets were empty voids and his grin was hostile._

_But there was still a feeling of love towards Frisk either way- the hope that she would keep her promise and they could go back to how things used to be._

_But his hatred and doubt overpowered that._

You felt Sans shift besides you.

_Then Frisk freed them._

_His emotions were torn._

_Remembering a time when she was a gentle, kind person- it showed traces in her now...like she was returning to that person he had first met and come to adore._

_But he wouldn’t trust her ever again._

_Never._

_Her smile was hard not to return with those ray of sunshine lighting down on them that fateful day._

You felt his love for the surface, his awe at the beauty.

He was free….finally free.

_A few years passed without a word from Frisk…_

_Then she had stopped by Papyrus’ and his new home- one you did not recognize._

_She was looking for Papyrus but could not find him._

_‘Fuck right now is not the time.’ This was just Sans’ luck. He had no way of avoiding this confrontation._

_Frisk stood in front of Sans on her way through the house, finding him on the couch._

_Her normally stoic face was filled with worry._

_Sans was hot, ragged breathes heaving shakily from him._

_Sweat was all over his face and head, his magic leaking in droplets of such light blue it may as well be white._

_Frisk left hand ran along Sans’ forehead- not even asking if she could touch him and you realized she had walked in on your soulmate when he was in heat._

Your jealousy churned inside your gut.

_Frisk glanced left and right, looking nervous._

_“Sans what’s wrong? Are you sick?”_

_She had no clue what was happening with the punny monster?_

_She rose to her feet to get help but his arm flew out, gripping her tiny hand tightly._

_She jerked back, looking down at him in shock._

_You felt what her hand felt like to him._

_Soft and fragile- but warm._

_Love shivered through him for a split second but it was quickly replaced with disgust and hatred. Bitterness._

You looked to Sans then.

Unable to hold back your hurt and surprise.

So...he had loved Frisk?

But...why?

_“Don’t tell anyone you found me like this, Papyrus already knows, it's why he’s not here...he’s at Undyne’s.” He looked up at her from his place on the couch, propping himself up to glare daggers straight through her._

_Frisk looked at him softly._

Your anger rose.

How dare she look at him like that..Sans was yours.

No.

Calm down Y/n...calm…down.

Sans was yours... of course- you both were soulmates.

Don’t let the past affect you.

This was the past…

She was gone anyways…

No longer a threat- if she ever was to begin with.

_“Sans...what’s wrong? You look sick...but I thought monsters couldn’t get sick?” She kneeled next to him._

_“You wouldn’t understand.” He gruffly spat._

You had never heard Sans so hostile.

It made you more confident to know he hated Frisk...despite his complicated feelings towards her.

_Frisk gave him a saddened look._

_Sans felt anger roar inside him._

_He huffed._

_“ Get the fuck outta here. I told you not to come around me anymore. So why are you here now?”_

_She flinched back-and you felt remorse for her but you mainly felt resentment._

_She was...actually really beautiful you begrudgingly took note of._

_Her hair was long and dark brown, her eyes reflected to a silver white and her skin was a light chestnut tint._

_Her curvy body was well endowed and you couldn’t help staring at her lips. Like petals._

_Then her voice...raspy and soft, it reminded you of Toriel but deeper._

_However, Sans wasn’t attracted to her just because of what you noticed- it was her laugh and smile that did it for him._

_Her kindness, her awareness of the resets….they were connected like that, they were once friends….they may have been able to be more but then she ruined everything._

_‘Why did she do it?’_

_Things were amazing then she had to fuck everything up!_

Your chest felt tight. Jealousy reared its angry head inside you and you fisted your hands together.

It hurt.

Sans had loved someone before you and they had such a connection that you would have never understood because it was so complicated and difficult.

You felt like the other woman then.

Even though Sans was obviously disgusted with Frisk and hated her...he still had that complicated love towards her all the same.

But she had been the reason for his PTSD, she had tormented him, hurt him, continued to fuck with his loved ones….how could he have any love for her then? It didn’t make sense.

Was he sick or something?

You felt bitterness.

_“I...I understand...I’m sorry.” Frisk tugged her hand away and you felt the rush of regret coarse through Sans. Wanting to hold her hand once more._

You didn’t like how his actions contradicted his words.

_It seemed whenever Frisk was around- Sans would fall into an emotional turmoil._

Sans stared at you; he looked transparent, like a ghost.

You were silent as the memories flowed, staring at Sans then back to his mind’s eye, trying to hide your foul mood- but you knew he felt it.

He made no motions to try and explain himself for feeling the way he did either.

He must have hated himself for it too.

_Sans didn’t see Frisk after that besides a few times around Toriel._

_Decades passed._

_Then…._

_One winter night he was walking through town._

_It was snowing and he stared up happily._

_It reminded him of snowdin but it was so much more beautiful up here._

_Christmas was just around the corner which was why he was out now._

_He had to get Tori and Papyrus something special._

_On this busy time of the year many people passed by, bundled up in warm clothing and in groups._

_They ran into the shops on either side of the street or stopped in the middle of the plaza where a huge christmas tree- decorated in all its glory, stood- surrounded by benches and vendors selling hot cocoa or christmas related hand made merch._

_He was here himself for the actual shops, but he decided to stop by the hot cocoa stand for a cup._

_He ordered, paying the vendor then sat at the bench farthest from the tree, sipping on the beverage silently._

_Humans really knew how to get into the spirit of things. Heh._

_“Honey. I told you not to run off.” A familiar voice rang._

_He turned his head in the direction. Heated puffs of air steamed from his mouth in the habit of breathing he had become accustomed to though he didn’t need it, it was just relaxing to him._

_There was a woman there, holding the hand of a child- the mother gave her a lecture, pulling her against her hip as they trudged along the pathway to his right, snow crunching under boots._

_He looked at the mother very closely, something familiar in the way she held herself and walked had him staring._

_Her voice was gentle. Melodious on the ears and...well, motherly._

_“B-but mom! Daddy wanted these ‘member!?” The child pointed at a specific item on display through the window of a shop they stopped in front of._

_“Oh. You’re right. But that doesn’t mean you can just run away! If you got lost Daddy and I wouldn’t care about anything anymore. We’d be really sad.”_

_The mother bent down, crouching to her daughter’s level._

_Her coat was long and purple with a black scarf and black pants into dark brown snow boots._

_Her hair reached to the backs of her knees and pooled into the snow when she crouched low to the floor as she was now._

_Her daughter was a cute little tot._

_She had light fair skin and bright yellow eyes. Her coat reminded him somewhat of a pink dress with buttons along the side into a ruffle of white fuzz._

_Her black tights disappeared into pink fluffy snow boots that looked much too big for her but maybe her feet were just large and unproportionate?_

_She also had a hood rimmed with the same fuzz as her ruffle with curls of light brown hair sticking out, highlighted a bright white here and there._

_The mother pulled her child’s hood up, tightening it with the two strings gently, caressing her daughter’s face from the side down to her chin with love._

_He noticed then that her teeth were pointed and she had golden horns on her forehead. Then he saw her golden skinny tail twitch back and forth-  a gold ball on the end._

_A monster child?_

_No. A hybrid._

_Those were rare._

_“O-okay mommy.”_

_The mother stood, turning towards Sans while staring down at her daughter, holding her hand as they walked forward._

_Frisk…._

_His entire body went rigid._

_You were as surprised as he was._

_She was as beautiful as ever...but most importantly- was her evident bond._

_She was mated...to someone with golden magic._

_It wrapped around her like a brand- and her child was the embodiment of that coupling._

_His breath stalled and he stared at her blankly- eyes sockets dark and pupil-less._

_Jealousy..._

_Anger…._

_Regret…_

_Hurt…_

_Loss..._

_He felt so complicated._

_Frisk looked up at him then._

_She really didn’t look that much different from the last time he saw her, except now her eyes held a constant gentleness to them, lidded and soft._

_She smiled at him, waving a mitten covered hand at him._

_His chest felt tight with hurt._

_She made no motions to move over to him,simply waving only._

_Her child waved aggressively at him- following her mother’s influence._

_Her toothy little grin reminded him of a cheesy wolf but her horns and tail begged to differ; it was more of a dragon._

_Frisk turned them away from him and continued on her way- shopping for her mate and more than likely his friends._

_But not for him._

_Never for him…_

_He stared at his feet once he lost sight of them down the sidewalk._

_He was...heartbroken...but he didn’t have any right to be._

_Really…_

_What did he expect?_

_That she would keep pinning after him forever?_

You felt regret for Sans but didn’t have time to contemplate his intricate emotions towards Frisk at all when the memories shifted.

_Then the point he met you rolled in._

You felt his attraction towards you, how he wanted to run his hands through your hair, touch your skin, hold you close to him and take in your scent.

His soul resonated with yours, he had never wanted someone as he wanted you.

You flushed.

It made you feel wanted- like you belonged.

And you did.

It was _you_ who belonged at Sans’ side.

No one else.

Sans came up behind you quietly, rubbing his hands along your arms, pulling you against his chest, he held you close.

You turned your head to him, seeing his eye lights completely filled with you- only thinking of you.

Only you.

_The moment in the hospital was a complete blur but once the struggle ceased you felt it…_

_It was a beautiful feeling._

_Calmness._

_Peace._

_Being whole._

_He wanted to try- to try for you._

_To be with you.._

_Nothing else mattered..but you._

You and Sans were flying again.

This time into bright whiteness.

You landed after what felt like mere seconds, the atmosphere was light but also dark.

Balanced.

_Then it was your turn._

_You saw the first sign of your life._

_It was normal._

_You were a student with a typical life…_

_Go to school, study, go to the library, go home._

_Your family was also typical._

_Except it wasn’t a typical family._

_It was abusive, damaging….and disturbing._

_Your sister had long ago moved out._

_So it was just you and your mother._

Shift.

_You came home one night to your mother bleeding._

_One of her many boyfriends._

_“Mom? Mom, what happened!” You crouched besides her, seeing a shadow move down the hallway._

_“Heh, heh. It’s nothing y/n, she just fell.” He was tall and much bigger than you could even dream of taking on._

_You swallowed thickly._

_You hated him…_

_He was the reason your mom had become the way she was now….but now he was going to beat her as well?_

_“Mom…” you whispered to her._

_She groaned, looking at you with dazed eyes, trembling terribly._

_Your breathe stalled._

_Oh no…._

_“Mom...what did he give you?” you were crying now._

_Your mother...was so weak!_

_How could she do this!_

_She still had to be a mother!_

_Was she going to leave you like dad left the both of you now!_

_Just fall into some stupid drug’s illusion and escape from reality!_

_That wasn’t how things worked!_

_You were so angry that all you could do was cry._

_Cry out your frustrations._

Sans was vaguely aware of the effects that drugs had on humans.

Their bodies were weak and their minds even weaker, they fell into dependency on things like that commonly.

He was upset to see your mother was a typical human...but you were so much more.

_Then that same man appeared in another shift._

_You were home alone with him, not finding your mom anywhere._

_There was no way you were staying here by yourself so you went to your room to gather a few things and camp out by the library, you knew the librarian loved your company and wouldn’t mind letting you stay with her there until your mom came home._

_You rummaged through your closet, gathering a few things._

_“Where are you going, y/n?” He burped._

_You slowly brought your eyes to him._

_He was...so drunk._

_Panic._

_“I’m going to study at the library.” You stated simply._

_He stood in your doorway, swaying slightly._

_Then he threw the bottle on the floor, breaking it._

_“You really think you’re better than me don’t you?” He gurgled- suddenly enraged with you._

_You jumped to your feet in fear._

_“Wh-What are you talking about? I never said-” He slammed you against the wall, causing a scream to rip from your throat._

_He fumbled with your pants._

_Oh no!_

_No, no, no, no!_

_You were crying and begging him to stop, to let you go._

_You were on the floor now, amongst the broken glass._

_You thrashed and sobbed, screaming bloody murder before his grimley hand was over your mouth._

_‘NO!’_

Sans was hissing, clawing as his shorts.

This was hard to watch...

_Your virtue was barely hanging on a thread before your fingers clumsily gripped something sharp to your right- you brought it up swiftly stabbing him in the neck._

_The broken glass of the bottles mouthpiece protruded from the side of his neck grotesquely, splaying blood like a fountain._

_He choked and spat, falling onto you limply._

_Your body shook, shivering in shock._

_You called the police after pushing his dead body off with a scream._

_Sobbing the entire time._

_The police made it to your home and explained everything to your mother once she finally arrived home._

_She looked at you blankly and then in disbelief when the police confirmed what had happened._

_Your assaulter was stupid and had masturbated to a picture of you before you had made it home._

_He didn’t even try to hide his obsession with you…_

_It was all inside his car and his closet._

_You wondered how your mom hadn’t figured this out...there was no way she knew._

_Your house was nice and you lived in a great area- thanks to her boyfriend...who was now dead...but…_

_You were still her daughter._

_She wouldn’t do that to you..._

_The investigation finished._

_You were given a card and scheduled for counseling._

_Your mother waved to the men, still looking straight on blankly after them from the front door._

_You felt….scared?_

_They drove away._

_Leaving the both of you alone._

_Your mother glared briefly forward, time feeling like a snail the longer this went on._

_“M-Mom?” you asked._

_She shut the door softly._

_And then she beat you._

Sans watched in horror.

You were being whipped for defending yourself from your mother’s bad decisions.

How could someone be so cruel?

His fingers tightened over you, the urge to blast this bitch to hell rising inside him.

_“YOU SLUT! Not getting enough attention at school? Huh! You have to go and ruin my chances with the richest man I’ve bedded since your father?! You couldn’t have just kept your mouth shut and taken it so we could at least live happily and comfortable!?”_

_You sobbed on the floor._

_Bleeding and broken._

_But nothing broke you more than your own mother’s evilness._

Sans held you closely; his hold turning vice tight.

He was trying so hard not to kill this woman….but he knew this was just your memories...he had no power here. This was the past.

_You were in a different house now._

_A small duplex that was only two bedroom and one bath with the smallest kitchen and living room you ever sat in._

_You were watching the news on your phone._

_The barrier had broken._

Shift.

_You met a blue fire elemental._

Sans perked.

Actually seeing him….

_He was handsome, quiet and sweet to you._

_Azure was a dark blue and light blue elemental. He wore a normal black and white fluffy coat with black pants and shoes._

_He was the darkest flame monster Sans had ever seen. Most fire elementals where bright colors...or maybe that was just the few he had seen?_

Sans felt your affections for him, noticing how it wasn’t as strong as the feelings you had for him.

Heh. Soul mat _es._

_Azure really cared for you. He was even more smitten when he saw you could use magic- not as well as he but you could use it._

_You spent almost all your time with him then. You would get off of school then go to the library like always except it was an even better experience now- because it happened to be where Azure worked._

_You asked him one day if he had ever started a fire by touching papers._

_He looked so offended by it._

_It had been your first ‘fight’, though Azure never argued or raised his voice._

_He and you made up later when he explained that he didn’t start fires just by touching things, he had to amplify his temperature and actually use magic._

_He taught you many things. Mostly of monsters….and even a little about...mates._

‘Heh. Smooth guy _._ ’ Sans thought..

_The memory shifted._

_Azure came to your house uninvited after many days of ‘hanging out’..they were dates._

_It was then he saw you getting abused._

_Your mother was begging you to help her with a man._

_He was rich. But he wanted a mother and a_ **_daughter’s_ ** _services._

_You looked at her in horror._

_“St-OP!” you screamed, trying to push your own flesh and blood away._

_She was trying to dress you in sexy lingerie for when her date came to the house for his...services._

_How could she-?_

_Why!_

_Your mother quickly became impatient, closing her fists and beating down on you._

_You huddled into a ball, covering your face and head- you couldn’t hide those bruises well at school if you became injured there._

_“YOU are the reason we have to live in this dump! YOU have to fix it, y/n!” She screeched._

_“Y/n!” Azure ran to your side, pulling you away from the punches._

_Your mother looked at him in shock before a disgusted sneer wrapped her face._

_“A monster Y/n? H-ha! Really! What a sinful slut you are! Not even trying to continue our family’s legacies? Filth! Bedding with the very creature we put in the ground!?” She was hysterical and her smile cynical._

_You saw your mother yell to the world of your ancestors, forgetting that mages should not even exist in this day and age any longer or else they would be taken in like guinea pigs._

_Azure stared at you in surprise and your chest puffed up with new found strength._

_She could say all you wanted about you...but never about Azure._

_Taking a deep breathe you raised your hand._

_You slapped your mother across the face, quick and hard._

_You had tears in the corners of your eyes, shivering with shock and trauma; but it was forgotten in your need to protect Azure._

_You mother gawked at you in disbelief, cackling eerily- before she jabbed a finger at you._

_“O-Oh! Actually getting some spunk now that it's about your toy?!”_

_She brought her fingers up, a bright black glow sparkling along her fingertips._

_Azure gaped, taken aback at seeing her manifesting magic._

_You got in front of Azure, protecting him._

_“Mother.” You said icily._

_“If you take one more step….you can’t blame for what I do next.”_

_She looked at you stoically before a smile cracked her lips._

_She attacked you._

_Your arms pushed out, bright red magic flying out like ruby liquid in a huge round explosion from your palms._

_Your mother was thrown against the farthest wall like a rag doll; hitting the wall with a sickening thud._

_She slid to the floor, hissing in pain._

_“I-I’m sorry mom…” you hiccuped._

_She groaned, turning to try and get up again but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was gone from consciousness._

_You looked at her body for a long time, shaking and trembling._

Sans was proud of you but it didn’t last long before his jealousy emerged again.

_Azure came up behind you, wrapping his warm arms around you._

_The crackle of his body made you feel safe._

_“Azure...I’m so sorry...I never told you...and my mom...I know that monster’s don’t l-like mages b-because..” Azure grabbed your hand._

_Your head whipped over to him._

_“I don’t care Y/n.” he brought the tips of your fingers to his sizzling lips of blue fire; kissing them._

_“ I love you.”_

Sans felt...sick. You and Azure...were a great couple...nothing was wrong. Nothing….It was a fine relationship…

He looked at you beside him.

You eyes had tears in them but you held him tightly.

Even now your soul sought him for support. It was comforting.

But...he wondered...if you two met later in life and Azure was still around- if you would choose him.

_The scene changed._

_You were in a new apartment….living with Azure._

_It had two bedrooms with a large living room and kitchen- much nicer than your mother’s home._

_“Azure...a-are you ready?” you were on the bed with your top off. Azure was sitting across from you in the same attire._

_“Yeah...Y/n, are you sure-””_

_“Yes.” you cut him off, nodding aggressively._

_Your soul came out- and so did Azure’s._

_They floated towards each other, touching flush red to white._

_You confronted one another._

**_Another change._ **

_“Azure my magic has gotten stronger! I’ve been studying books my mom used to keep from me as a kid...and now I see why- it is full of Monster runes- and I can read them!” you showed your mate a single book among many.._

_“You can read this y/n?” he was shocked._

_“Yeah...apparently I always knew...it says..here-” you pointed to a picture in the book of a monster and human holding hands._

_“That those who can read runes of monsters are magically gifted._

_Azure nodded. “That would make sense to name it monster runes since monsters are made mainly of magic…”_

_You shifted besides him, bringing another book out._

_“These are the runes I’ve been studying to awaken my core magic!” You showed him a giant book full of nothing but runes._

_“Wow….even I can’t read some of this..” Azure commented._

Neither could Sans?...

_“Really? I can see everything clearly…” you trailed._

_“Like…” you focused on the vase in front of you._

_It began to glow in a red outline, lifting off the table shakily before falling back down with a thud._

**_Another shift._ **

_“We did it...I’m so happy…” Azure chuckled next to you._

_Your love for Azure reached a point that seemed impossible for anyone else in that moment- but no where near what you felt for Sans.._

_You rubbed your hand over your stomach lovingly._

_It had taken years….but you finally were able to conceive a baby the way you wanted and the way only possible for Azure._

_Years and years of training well spent for your child._

_Through magic yes- but also in your womb._

_“Too bad my hymen will never break” you sighed._

_Azure gave a disappointed sound._

_“Yes..but It’s not like it’s stifled us before…” He pulled you close, the heat of his body insanely cozy._

_“Mmm. Of course not.” you giggled into his flames- seeing them turn a light pink._

_Azure was so bashful._

_Your sex life of course wasn’t penetrative but you didn’t mind. Being a virgin...how would you know? Soul sex was the most you ever did and with the strength of your magic- it was_ **_hot._ ** _Ha._

Sans stared in shock. Did you have a kid?...You had never mentioned…

Sans’ jealousy was interrupted by a soft sob.

He looked down at you.

You had buried yourself in his jacket, shaking like a leaf.

You were...scared?

_The memory shifted; now you were seeing through your eyes from the past...having to relive this hell all over again._

_Your broken sob was lost in_ **_the sudden turn._ **

________________________________

_You were gasping._

_'Calm...calm down....shhh...calm...'_

_You shakily fell to the floor._

_Tears._

_'Oh god please no.'_

_Your hands held your stomach._

_'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...'_

_You slowly reached forward. Body trembling with shock._

_'Please...please....please...'_

_Your vision was blurry and dark around the edges as panic attacks washed over you left and right._

_You had moments of numbness but it never lasted longer than a few seconds._

_Messily, you finally gripped the phone you had initially reached for._

_It slipped through your bloody fingers._

_Tears became heavier._

_The smoke became heavier._

_Breathing became harder._

_'No....'_

_You grabbed at the phone again, successfully picking it up and holding it against your chest._

_Everything ached._

_You couldn't see anything any longer- only shapes and shadows._

_Your eyes filled with tears so easily you did not pay mind anymore._

_"H E L L O??"_

_You flinched. Someone was near you._

_You turned your head, seeing a large and extremely tall figure above you._

_"A R E   Y O U   A L R I G H T?"_

_The figure leaned down and pulled you up from the floor as if you weighed nothing._

_"DO NOT WORRY! YOU ARE SAFE!"_

_You were too numb to be shocked at how easily this 'thing' lifted you, especially with your added weight._

_You were crying again....this time harder._

_You held your sides, hugging yourself._

_Your rescuer seemed very worried once they looked at what had been your surroundings for who knows how long..._

_Numb._

_So numb..._

_"....Please..." You croaked._

_The creature holding you seemed shocked to hear you speaking._

_"...Kill me...." you sobbed._

_"...Please..."_

_You rubbed your swollen stomach._

_"Please....." You chanted._

_"..My....my baby..." You choked into their shoulder._

_It wasn't warm anymore...._

_The glow of your stomach had disappeared.._

_I was your normal body temperature now, after you yourself had been beaten._

_It could only mean one thing._

_Your rescuer turned slowly. They approached the front of the house with you._

_Stopping at the first bathroom. They gasped._

_Noticing something they had not seen originally on their way inside._

_You knew why....._

_'No....'_

_You didn't want to see him...._

_You couldn't see him again!_

_No....._

_'...Please don’t….don’t look...no...'_

_You turned your attention to..._ **_him_ ** _..._

_Your beautiful mate._

_Drowned._

_Nothing but dust remained- floating amongst the water of the tub._

_You could still remember his handsome face and his amazing character._

_He did everything for you, wanting to ensure you were happy._

_He treated you like you were his world...his everything._

_He was so sweet, funny, strong....everything about him was perfect._

_You gave a shrill scream._

_"No! NO! NO! NO!"_

_You looked away. Crying out._

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS AGAIN! NO!" You began singing a mantra of denials in between sobs and screams._

_"HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE!" You were hysterical. Mind broken._

_Your rescuer ran out of there._

_The sight of a murdered monster seemed to have done it for the tall figure that still held you._

_Tears fell on you that were not your own._

_What a empathetic hero you had._

________________________________

_You couldn't hear anything anymore._

_You couldn't see anything anymore._

_Nothing mattered._

_Everything could end and you would welcome it._

_You did not know how long it has been...._

_All you know....it that you could breathe clearly again._

________________________________

_"..............-"_

_Huh?_

_"Hello......"_

_You slowly brought your eyes up, following the sound of whatever was trying to reach you._

_"Are....you alright?" There was a monster in front of you._

_Your eyes were full of tears- falling freely as if it was your second nature to cry._

_"....My...." you croaked._

_They leaned closer to you, turning their head so they could hear your voice clearly._

_It was a goat monster. Female._

_You trembled._

_"Don't worry my dear, an ambulance and police force are on the way..." She placed a blanket over you. It was incredibly soft and warm but you barely registered it._

_"My name is Toriel....I am not sure if you remember me....since this has happened...but I am here as a witness if you need me...I have been your neighbor....since...forever..."_

_Ah. Your sweet neighbor.....the one who was good friends with.....with..._

_Your chest hurt._

_Everything hurt._

_It was tight and hard to breathe when you thought of him....and how he was gone._

_Your arms wrapped around your belly protectively. You remember when it used to feel like you had your own heater right on your body._

_The warmth of the life that once resided in you was gone._

_You looked at the floor._

_All....was lost._

_Nothing was meaningful...._

_Your perfect life....your perfect story....had just come crumbling down._

_You began screaming again._

_Hunching over; you wailed into your chest, holding your stomach like a lifeline._

_Your baby was gone. Your mate..._

_Everything....everything was gone._

_Toriel folded her hands together, watching you with the tightest grimace of pain she had ever worn._

* * *

You and Sans pulled away from each other.

It was so overwhelming.

Your soul returned to your chest as did Sans’.

The heat of what had just happened inside your souls released throughout both of you like an explosion of _feeling._

Sans all but lunged at you, holding your small body tightly against him.

He pushed his face into your neck, sobbing and hiccupping.

You sounded so disgusting gasping against him, holding him like he was the only thing that kept you from slipping away into nothingness.

“I-I never..I-” Gross sobbing.

“..I’m sorry…” Your eyes slipped shut, body releasing its tension into Sans’ hold.

You felt so much.

It almost hurt how much you perceived.

You could feel everything that was Sans, his emotions, his hurt- all along with your own.

His phalanges trembled on your sides, pulling both of you to lay down.

Your body was spent of magic and it left you feeling drained.

Sans showed signs of being in the same book.

“Sans….Sans…” You were calling him for no reason, just gripping him tightly and saying his name...to make sure he was here.

“D-Don’t leave me…” You trailed.

Sans pulled you impossibly closer.

“Never.” He said in almost a scolding tone.

“Don’t leave me…” your tone sounded defeated, traumatic.

“I won’t.” He rubbed your head soothingly.

He knew what you meant as you continued to repeat this request.

He didn’t mind holding you through an episode.

Besides; having you here was helping him out through his own.

Your souls hummed in union.

You barely registered the thick ribbons of blue wrapped around you or the red threads around Sans.

Barely.

But you registered them.

And then you were asleep.


	6. Favor ***

You were so comfortable.

Your arm and legs were thrown around your long pillow and your head was nestled closely into the firm tuft.

Funny. You didn’t remember the cushion being so firm. It was a different kind of comfort than the padding you were used to. It was hard but also squishy giving just the right amount of coziness.

You didn’t mind, especially since it put you in the most euphoric sleep you ever had.

Your fingers pulled against the pillow in contentment, wanting it closer to you.

“Mmmm.” your headrest..responded?

Your eyes lazily pulled open, staring at your pillow in curiosity.

Except it wasn’t your pillow. It was Sans.

He was asleep next to you, his left arm around your body while his free arm rested on his rising and falling chest. He looked peaceful with his closed eye sockets and lazy grin; sounds of his soft and barely audible snoring light on your ears.

He looked so cute to you like this- his placid face and relaxed body against you gave you a loving feeling of warmth.

He looked even better with your red threads imprinting him as yours- you noticed. The strings were dancing in waves of fervor ringing from the connection you now shared and humming with power at how close you were.

You continued to stare at his face lovingly, so happy to have a completed soul bond with this punny monster.

He had slipped his clothing back on sometime last night- sporting his typical blue sweater and black shorts with a simple white t-shirt under his coat.

Why had you been scared? This was amazing. Nothing compared.

You shifted beside him, trying to sit up. If the clock besides the bed you both laid in was anything to go off of- it was now the next day and would be noon soon.

Sans groaned in denial, his arm tightening around your waist with phalanges spread wide. His fingers were long, almost encasing your entire side in their grip.

You finally realized how big Sans was. You always knew that Monsters were huge but Sans had always been either sitting down or laying besides you. You had at one point thought he was about your height before the hospital scenario and boy where you mistaken.

You were laying flat against him now and with a quick glance down below you saw how much longer he was against you.

He made you look that much smaller. You figured he is a typical tallness to monsters but to humans he was a good foot bigger than the average height of any grown male; reaching close to seven feet.

Toriel; you knew- was eight feet and Papyrus along with Undyne reached the same height easily maybe even slightly taller than her; they were the tallest monsters you knew.

You would have to ask about monster height normality later.

You shifted again.

He growled almost viciously as if in warning.

Your heart sped up. He sounded animistic when he growled- like it was easy to set him off but you had found how calm and patient he really was, making you suspicious about that being the reason your heart was hammering in your chest as it was now.

You glanced at the clock again, lips pursing.

You had work today. You needed to wake him or at least slip out of his hold.

One look at Sans’ face and you didn’t feel like bothering him; seeing how calm he was you could tell he didn’t sleep serenely on most days.

So, with that, you decided to try and escape from your soul mate’s grip as a substitute of disturbing his slumber.

You shifted again, this time you were able to wiggle your hips and loosen the hold he had on your waist the slightest.

Sans whined, his face creasing into a grimace.

You immediately stopped moving, your brows furrowing in regret.

A few minutes passed before Sans eased back to deep sleep.

You grumbled against him. Maybe you _should_ wake him?

You wiggled.

“Mmmm….” He almost sounded like an angry puppy.

Aw...

Then Sans shifted to his side- facing you; causing your breath to hitch in surprise.

He was now holding you close to his chest- somehow securing both his arms around you even tighter than his previous claps that you had only managed to loosen microscopically.

His legs followed next, wrapping around you snugly.

Oh great.

There was no way you could worm out of this one, you were going to have to wake him.

You looked at his face again almost ruefully. “S-Sans.” You whispered to him.

His mouth twitched, hearing your voice calling his name; stirring him.

“Sans, Sans wake up... It’s almost noon.” You said a little louder.

He grumbled in a displeased grunt, grinding against you as he moved to try and get closer than he already was, which was impossible.

You blushed.

“S-Sans!” you hissed.

He moaned, rubbing his face into your neck.

God dammit! You needed to get up but he was making that impossible! How could you bring yourself to wake him now?

“Saaaanns…” You half whimpered half whined.

His body flinched as if responding to your voice.

Huh?

Something rose against you from below.

Oh god...oh wow…

Your face was so pink it was red.

That telltale shape against you could not be mistaken- the stiffness and heavy twitching rubbing against you could be none other.

Sans could..? Sans had?..Oh...

Azure had never been able to manage anything similar to your body’s needs simply because his magic control was lousy and fire elementals mated or were intimate by merging their flames together and becoming one- something you were not able to do.

Besides that….

Sans could get morning wood?..

You almost wanted to laugh at this ridiculousness if not the fact that it had been a solid decade since you had been intimate with anyone- humans were a definite no and you never went further than oral after your last mate’s death with any monster you had ‘bedded’, if you could call it that without sex.

Bashful didn’t begin to describe what you were feeling right now, but behind that veil of innocence was your arousal.

You never had seen one in person...or felt one for that matter.

_‘What was it like?’_

_‘Would it feel like his magic?’_

You squirmed, very aware of the growing dampness between your legs.

It had been years.

_‘No.’_

_‘No….’_

_‘..........’_

_‘Ugh please don’t wake up.’_

You had to move away- now that you were alert at your soul mate’s neediness your own soul was awake and _wanting_ in response.

Your panties felt hotter, wet- the sensitivity of your libido alarmed you.

You had never felt so needy.

The heat below was itchy, needing to be scratched, to be touched; for _something_ to happen.

Letting out a shaky breath you brought a finger past your navel slowly, your digit twitching with your excitement.

You never needed to touch yourself unless you were in heat, which you absolutely were not in- and you never used anything similar to a penis; still having a hymen and everything.

Sans’ breath came out huskily against your cheek, his hips grinded forward replacing your questing hand with the glowing bulge of his magic.

You squeaked.

_‘Nonononononono…’_

“Oooh…” You exhaled a breathy moan, gripping Sans tightly with both your hands on either side of his arms.

It felt so warm and _shocking_ ; like tiny jolts of electricity that buzzed just below the surface waiting to strike.

His magic was perfect.

Sans wasn’t even moving against you bare, multiple pieces of clothing were between you two but you could still _feel_ it.

_‘Oh stars, how would it feel bare?’_

Rationality was slipping.

Your soul heated inside your chest, rumbling with its warmth- waiting to push forward.

Sans groaned into your hair lowly- his face still flush against your neck; he was pushing forward again and sliding against your increasingly damp pajama shorts, insistent on dry humping you in his sleep.

Your simple thin white overgrown shirt and shorts proved hardly the muzzle for Sans’ wizardry.

The heavy slide of his shaft persisted past your thighs and squeezed through to rub you _right there_.

The slumbering monster shivered at the soft feel of your sex, your pussy lips spreading around his prick as it drove against you, rubbing against your bundle of nerves lazily before pulling back and slipping forward once more.

Your toes curled, nails digging into his clothing right where his ribs were. The vibrating magic sent jolts of electricity through you- you had expected that but it didn’t stop the pleasurable coil building inside you from tightening.

“Mnnghh- Fuck…” Unable to resist you squeezed your eyes shut tightly and bit your bottom lip, rotating your hips forward to meet Sans’ thrusts.

He gasped loudly, almost sobbing.

Magic crackled around you, buzzing along your skin and _right there_ with each touch.

Your soul was trembling so much it was humming.

The clothing separating you from Sans was making you very frustrated but you couldn’t take them off even if you wanted to with how he had you encaged in his arms.

He drove against you again, hitting your clit on his way with a sharp jab that had you reeling.

“Oh-...” You were a cursing mess, your eyes slid shut and you couldn’t help the loud keening cry that coarsed from your throat when Sans’ tip snatched against your entrance during one particular thrust.

“S-stars, please, -ah!”

The pattern continued, leaving you wriggling and sobbing in pleasure, unable to stop your voice from blubbering forward with each thrust.

Sans was panting against your neck, gradually getting tougher and more precise.

“Mmmm...y/n” he rasped, circling his tip on your clit.

You threw your head back, silently crying; you _felt so much._

“Haaa….” Sans was cursing, his voice rising in octaves with each thrust, his uneven breathing against your collarbone gave away his bliss- growing hotter and hotter.

Just as quickly as the pleasure came it stopped.

H u h ?

“No, nonononono, please, ughhh..”

You were so frustrated that your cry of anger rumbled out like a growl.

You tilted your hips up, spreading your legs slightly and gliding forward to pick up the pace that had disappeared.

“F-Fuck..” Sans’ deep grunt breathed against your cheek.

Your eyes flung open, staring pupil to pupil with Sans.

His face was sweaty, grin sheepish and brow bones creased into a furrowed line. He was breathing heavily against your neck, shaking against you like a leaf.

You could see how troubled and nervous Sans was- anxiety taking hold of him.

His arms loosened around you, one falling to lay under your head while the other moved to your hip tightly, squeezing the flesh between his thick, long phalanges.

“S-Sans...” You whined, twisting into a pained grimace, face hot and pink.

He tensed immediately, his pupils disappearing from his eyes sockets leaving them as dark empty black voids. His typical smile was tight, almost curling downwards, struggling to control himself.

Shivering in need you squirmed again, brushing against the glowing hidden member still between your thighs.

Sans’ entire body jolted against you; as if being hit.

You were thrown onto your back so quickly you couldn’t even gasp.

He towered over you, panting and shaking above you roughly, his hands were on either side of your neck and his pupils were back, his eye sockets became half lidded and heat rolled off him in electric waves of magic.

Your soul became erratic, acting up with excitement and unable to stop _vibrating.._

“K-Kid...You need to push me a-away..” Sans’ deep baritone voice cracked, giving away his slipping control.

“N-Nooo, Sans, please…” Your fingers curled around his shoulders, tugging him forward as you lifted your aching sex against him again.

Fuck, you had already lost control _ages_ ago.

“haaa, shit-” He hissed, throwing his head back and grounding against you in response.

This new position you both had ended up in proved to leave you so much more open to his grinds, feeling the heavy underside of his prick rub against your labia up to your little bean made you arch up and exclaim in approval.

“Yes!” You sobbed, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes and falling without attention.

“Oh, fuck, y/n…” He dropped his head onto your chest, lazily thrusting against your core, all the while shaking violently.

You felt so good despite the barriers of clothing, his soul was humming in happiness- intent to push his limits.

“Y-you don’t know w-what you’re asking for..” The drop in his voice became husky, gruff with lust, his fingers wrapped around your waist tightly, and he pushed the tips of his fingers into your sides- to feel your squishiness. A series of goosebumps ran along your spine while pleasure pooled into your soul and sex.

You hazily took note of the red and blue threads your soul bond took form as- intertwining together steadily more and more the longer you both moved against each other.

“Sans, please, I c-can’t stand it-” You brought your legs around his hips, using your toes to push at his shorts in an effort to bring them down.

“N-No we can’t, I know y-you don’t want to mate s-so soon…” Sans was steadily losing his mind- never having such issues in the past- but nothing compared to this feeling in all his years.

You drove him crazy, just the feel of your soft body against him threw him into a frenzy, wanting to shred your clothes and drill you into his mattress, but knowing as much about you as he does now- he understood you weren’t ready for that.

..But he was so ready.

“Fuck...No...fuck!” He was cursing, using every ounce of self discipline he had developed in his entire existence to try and unhook your ankles from around him, and instead shuddering when you twisted against him again.

You were having none of that, using precise movements to snag against the tip of his shaft along your clit and entrance; driving him almost over the edge just like that.

“Ohhh stars…” You had managed to pull his shorts down under his glowing ‘problem’ and all was lost in Sans’ mind.

He only thought of you- sex, lust, marking, pleasuring, breeding- he wanted to be buried within you, to claim you- make you his forever; unable to ever leave him.

The thought of you with _his_ child made him delirious.

His left eye light was glowing in a phantom blaze of blue and yellow- pulsing as if to a beat.

Tugging your shorts down along with your panties, Sans yanked your last saving grace along your legs leaving them hanging off your right ankle in a firm rumple of clothing.

He paused, glancing down at you fiercely.

You were a mess- no better than him; keening and whining for him in a lewd display of writhing and white searing tears.

Your pink face and wet streams of frustration at the corners of your eyes- turned him on further.

He could see how smooth your skin was, how soft it looked; your rumpled white shirt pulled high on your chest, showing how far your flustered skin went- to the fleshy space between your breasts.

“Y/n….fuck, I-”  You interrupted him, pulling at the collar of his white shirt.

Your lips danced along his own ‘bone lips’ you had taken to calling them- fevertly running your soft mouth along his jaw and up to his teeth, probing with a small pink tongue.

He groaned long and low into your cavern, manifesting his own teal tongue with a simple flash of blue, tangling it all around your own in a battle of dominance.

You shivered, feeling his signature magic pulsing inside your lips and tongue with every lick and suckle he pressed against you.

His right hand rose, knotting into your hair and running his phalanges against your scalp.

You hummed in the back of your throat; giving a hoarse moan; that felt great.

Sans’ pupils flash brightly before the drag of vibrating electricity slipped against your slippery snatch.

Sans swallowed your sob, holding you close as you wriggled against him.

“Ohmygod!” You all but screamed as he continued to bear down on you.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

The heavy thrust of his bare member was almost too much.

You gasped, eyes clouding with pleasure and lust; feeling every movement, every bump.

Turning your attention below, you could see Sans’ prick clearly; how thick and long it was and the interesting shape.

It was the same color as his magic, very thick and a few inches longer than you expected, but where you thought of a typical human penis shape it showed to be more like a wide long smooth tentacle with a pointed tip that suddenly emerged from the fat appendage at a uneven slope.

You could feel ridges along the underside of it, followed with tiny little bumps all around the rest of the magic that vibrated and gave multiple jolts of electric convulsions.

This was definitely not a human penis in the slightest and you were not complaining.

Sans was doing his best not to align his shaft with your soaked pussy and just pound you into his bed, he was doing his best...and he wasn’t sure if it would be enough.

He couldn’t stop moving either; he realized, as he continued to grind and rut along your slick muff, gradually increasing in strength and pace.

“Fuck, babe, holy shit- uhh!” He was nipping at your shoulder, dropping his body against you with each jab he ran along your slit.

“S-Sans!” You cried his name; his sudden pet name for you igniting a new- stronger fire than you’ve ever experienced.

You pushed against him, meeting him thrust for thrust now- chasing that coiling edge you were desperate for.

“Yes, y/n, you feel so good, fuck- oohhhh..” He was glad for his restraint up to this point but the moment you said his name he almost rammed inside you right then.

Your slick juices made the assault on your cunt that much easier, the heat of your pussy seducing him to no end.

He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up; pounding against your sex without mercy, sliding messily and noisily without any signs of easing up.

You couldn’t stop screaming and clinging to Sans, thighs spreading even wider, allowing deeper glides along your cunt openly, sobbing approvingly for your soulmate.

“Ugh, babe- I’m close.” He hissed through clenched teeth, grinding them with a barely audible sound.

Sans was ramming against you now- suddenly; so quick it was almost a blur.

Oh god the heat of not only your magic but your body was going to be his undoing.

“Oooh! Yes, please,please,please,please,please!” You chanted, pushing your face into his shoulder, biting down near his collarbone and shoulder.

Your nails scrapped against wherever you could reach, his ribs, arms, back and even behind his skull.

That tight knot of bliss coiled even tighter deep below, rapidly chasing completion the more Sans thrusted against you.

F u c k .

Sans squeezed his sockets shut tightly, dropping his face into your neck. He gave a long and low groan, the deep timbre shaking you to your very core as you convulsed around his thick prick, arching against him in white hot pleasure, a scream of his name echoing from your very soul all throughout the room.

“Holy-fuck! Uhhh!” Sans almost howled, trembling violently as he felt your labia twitch and flutter around his shaft from the force of your orgasm and his deep position against your snatch- it was all too much and he came in thick ropes of blue cum- it went flying forward, hitting the smooth flesh of your stomach and chest, managing to dollop a thick coat of monster color along your pelvis and even dripping between your pussy lips heavily, slowly pooling onto his white clean sheets.

He panted against you, unable to appreciate the picture of you totally spent and covered in his magic before he hauled himself to his side; avoiding sandwiching his release between the both of you.

You were going to be the end of him. The force of his ejaculation still humming through his entire soul and body.

“Uhn...Babe..” He said dreamily.

You were so high in euphoria that you hardly noticed the mess you laid in or even Sans’ voice.

Instead, you heaved and panted alongside your mate, trying your best to catch your breath from that almost crippling pleasure you just went through.

“Fuck, y/n, I’m sorry…” Sans whispered against your neck, his arms still holding you somehow from his position.

You grumbled in denial to him, patting his arm.

“Shut u-up Sans...You felt how much I wanted th-that...we’re bonded after all.” Your voice was a weak croak, so- you pushed your emotions through your shared bond to emphasize your point.

He sighed against you, easing comfortably now.

“Mmmm….Night.” He whispered huskily- completely satisfied.

You smiled.

Sleeping sounded nice.

Why did you try to get up in the first place?

Who cares…

You nestled close to Sans, forgetting everything and slipping into slumber

* * *

You woke up again, feeling like you had just roused from a deep coma as if being reborn.

Ahhh you felt so nice...but something was not where you wanted it.

Feeling to your left you confirmed Sans was missing- having felt it first in your soul, maybe he needed to go do something?

“Uhhh…” You pulled yourself up, looking down at your body groggily.

Your clothes were back on and a blue stain beneath your crotch gave away the fact Sans had cleaned up the mess of your coupling; fixing you back to presentable.

You looked around his room.

Messy as ever but that's besides the point.

You looked to the clock next to the bed, seeing the date and time.

Fuck. You had missed work.

You were more than likely fired. The hospital event had been an exception...but you had no alibi for this.

Throwing your legs onto the side of the bed you shimmied to the edge, planting your feet on the soft carpet and pushing yourself up to stand.

You made your way forward and pushed Sans’ room door open, stumbling forward with shaking legs.

Ah. You were still affected from your orgasm and it hadn’t even been sex...let alone soul sex.

You wondered how your body would handle that….how would your heats be taken care of now?

You shivered, anticipation and fear racing through you all at once.

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES! I THOUGHT YOU  WOULD NEVER COME DOWN! WHY HAVE YOU SLEPT ALL DAY-”

Papyrus had approached your descending form without glancing up, hearing your light footfalls travel down the flight of stairs you stood on top of, and stopped altogether when he saw you were not his brother.

“-OH..RED HAIRED HUMAN….YOU SPENT THE NIGHT! YOU AND SANS SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME I WOULD HAVE MADE FETTUCCINE ALFREDO.”

You noticed how his eye sockets lingered around the outline of your body-more than likely taking in the new soul bond imprint wrapping around you.

The thought of Papyrus’ spaghetti came to mind when he mentioned cooking for you.

His food was much better than Toriel's you had decided- but baking still went to Tori.

Ahhh. Food.

Your stomach gave the loudest and longest growl you ever had in your entire two hundred plus years of living.

Papyrus and you shared a blank look before you felt the heat in your face all but burst out in waves of steam from your ears, sweat building along your cheek as your body tensed in horror.

“SNRK-...” He choked, raising a glove covered hand up to his mouth, his eye sockets curling with his mirth.

You wanted to dieeee!

“I-I’m so-ry- h-hu-” Then he was laughing- such a bubbly laugh you didn’t know he was capable of, throwing his head back and shaking with the force of his glee- his bones rattling.

You slouched to the floor, covering your face and internally screaming; wanting to disappear.

“Hhhhhhh-...” You breathed in embarrassment.

“DO- HA! DO NOT WORRY H-HUMAN, I SHALL BEGIN C-COOKING RIGHT AWAY! CAN’T HAVE YOU STARVING YOURSELF- SNRK.” He turned- still trying to come down from his laughing fit as he disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of running water drowning his chuckles.

You ever so slowly peeked between your fingers, taking in your surroundings.

You remember Toriel showing you a picture of the skelebros’ house….and this looked exactly like it? Save for the fact the color design was nicer and some new additions had been made.

The long grey couch in the center of the living room was huge and you doubt you would be able to touch the floor with your feet if you pressed your back flush to the cushion meant to rest against.

It was dark grey with white decor along the trimming and side pillows, a large rug had the same color patterns...the entire house had this entire pattern you saw with a quick one over.

The large flat screen Tv looked about sixty inches, sat on top of a dark grey entertainment center with various gaming systems in the slots, neat and organized.

The coffee table in front of it was also grey, black cup rests in one corner stack on top of another.

You made your way to the giant couch, rubbing your hand against the end table you passed, avoiding the stack of books resting on it.

The carpet was plush, fancy even with its white and grey markings.

You stared at the huge couch.

It was kinda high.

You felt a human child could possibly slip under it comfortably and hide.

Hmmm. Children..

You balked at yourself- children….no…

No….

Your heart clenched.

You couldn’t..

_“If it’s a boy we will him Keighan- If it’s a girl, her name will be Ahnya.”_

_You looked at Azure with furrowed brows, unable to stop your grin._

_“Really sticking to fire meaning names aren’t you?” You giggled._

_He crackled behind you, rubbing his hand over your glowing belly and pulling you gently against his chest._

_“Hush.” He chuckled._

You smacked the heel of your palm against your forehead.

Nononono. Stop that…

You were finally healing now…

Throwing your thoughts out the window, you hopped onto the large couch, having to give a good running start to pull your hips over it, lifting yourself onto it with small effort.

Shimming to the back of the couch you turned so you were facing the Tv, grabbing the remote on the left cushion besides you and flipping the power on.

Your legs were flat, feet hanging over the width of the couch you had approached from.

This couch might as well be a queen King size bed to you. It could fit about fifteen humans if they really tried- so this must be a monster couch.

Papyrus was busy in the kitchen still from the sounds of cooking and clanking pans.

You flipped through channels on the TV, trying to find a comedy or a movie that was eye catching.

You settled for a movie where the main actor was a monstress, fighting for her rights amongst the beginning years of the barrier breaking- based on a true story.

She was famous and one of the main reasons monsters were ever able to gain full rights.

Her name was Arrie.

She was an iconic figure for not only monster rights but hybrid children.

Hybrids didn’t belong to either the monster or human groups in the past and it showed how they got the worst experience just trying to live their lives in the discriminative hatred that grew from the first years of racism.

She was a beautiful monstress and you weren’t sure but you knew she was still alive and kicking.

You brought your knees up to your chest, curling your arms around the and resting your chin on the tops of your knuckles.

A scene came up where you saw Arrie interacting with her mother.

She was undergoing a breach and Arrie was trying her hardest to be strong as her mother died in front of her.

 _“Honey…”_ Her mother was on her deathbed, bringing a shaky hand up to rub from the side of her face down to her chin lovingly.

She smiled weakly, chest heaving with the struggle to breath and stay awake.

 _“Just because I and your father ended up this way...does not mean you will. Don’t ever be scared to search for a mate. Mercy and love are the way of monsters...fight for it..”_ Her mother brought out something from the inside of her shirt.

It was a locket.

She pulled the chain off from around her neck and curled it into Arrie’s hand.

Arrie was sobbing grossly, shaking her head in denial, unable to accept her mother’s dropping HP.

Her hands trembled, gripping her mother’s hands around the locket still.

 _“I love you.”_ Her mother’s eyes slipped shut and Arrie’s wailing screams caused a chain of choked gasps in the room.

You never were able to watch this movie all the way through so you didn’t know who else was in the background...or really the story at all, but you knew the history of Arrie herself so you didn’t care much- but... this movie did seem interesting. You should watch it from the beginning sometime.

You began to notice the silence of the house suddenly.

You turned your head to see Papyrus behind the couch, crying at the scene of the movie.

You wanted to laugh at his tender heart but stopped when you saw he had a stoic expression looking at the movie, crying unsettlingly.

Chills ran down your back.

“O-OH, I APOLOGIZE HUMAN! THIS MOVIE ALWAYS GETS ME AT THIS PART THAT I CRY WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!” He waved a gloved hand.

You smiled, shaking your head at him.

“No problem pap, we all have movies like that.” You gave a gentle laugh.

He nodded, acting strange again.

The feeling of him not telling you something…grew.

He shifted, looking left and right before glancing at the outline of your body for the second time that day- observing you closely.

He seemed to have made up his mind now.

“YOU KNOW. WE ARE CLOSE FRIENDS WITH ARRIE.”

This caught your attention.

“W-Wow, y-you guys are? That….is amazing..” You didn’t know what to say, too shocked.

Papyrus gave a gleeful laugh though it sounded a little strained.

“YES! I AM GREAT AFTER ALL! AND- OF COURSE THE REST OF MY FRIENDS.”

The scene of the movie changed.

Arrie was standing before a large group of humans and monsters- at a podium.

She was raising her left hand, throwing her slender arm into the air towards the sky with a pointed finger.

You remembered this picture from a history book.

It was where she made her most famous speech.

 _“My mother taught me a valuable lesson.”_ Her voice rang out in a raspy timbre.

 _“Humans will be humans and monsters will be monsters, but the difference between any creature that can LOVE and SPARE is the choice. Anyone can be a good person. No matter what they have done or went through.”_ Her golden glowing eyes brightened, the ball tipped tail of hers swishing.

 _“I believe in you all.”_ Her eyes arched, a genuine kind smile with a toothy cheesy charming grin.

_“I believe you just like she did.”_

She looked familiar to you?

Of course she was famous but…

Her horns on her forehead glinted in the spotlight, her soft curly hair falling over her shoulder.

Right now she looked much more familiar..like you had seen her in person somewhere.

Your eyes widened.

That was...Frisk’s daughter.

Papyrus stared at your face closely, seeing your realization.

He must have known Sans and Frisk had an...ordeal- and that you would slowly realize with a small subtle hint from him since you had bonded with Sans just last night.

“That’s...Frisk’s daughter.” You said almost numbly.

Papyrus nodded.

“YES. SHE IS. WHEN...FRISK DIED, SHE TOOK IT RATHER HARD- BUT SHE HUNG ONTO VALUES FRISK HAD LEARNED FROM HER JOURNEY TO FREE US BEHIND THE BARRIER….FRISK AND I WERE VERY CLOSE, EVEN MORE THAN SHE AND TORIEL.”

You looked to Papyrus then.

“Toriel was close to Frisk?...”

Papyrus stared at you in surprise.

“MS TORIEL WAS FRISK’S MOTHER FIGURE. FRISK EVEN LIVED WITH TORIEL FOR A FEW YEARS BEFORE SHE WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE ON HER OWN…” He paused.

“AH. TORIEL MUST NOT LIKE REMEMBERING FRISK...SHE HAD LOST CHILDREN IN THE PAST...AND SHE HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT ALL OVER AGAIN WITH FRISK.”

You knew Toriel had two children in the underground who had passed...but you didn’t know about a third..

That was awful..

Papyrus patted your shoulder.

“ARRIE COMES AROUND A LOT BUT NEVER WHEN TORIEL IS HERE..TORIEL ALMOST WENT INTO A PANIC THE LAST TIME SHE RAN INTO ARRIE….SHE LOOKS A LOT LIKE FRISK BUT WITH A MONSTER TOUCH TO HER- S-SO I WAS WONDERING…”

He sat besides you.

Was Papyrus going to ask a favor of you?

God he was so tall even sitting down next to you.

“YOU DO NOT NEED TO DO THIS...BUT IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED...ARRIE IS SPECIAL TO ME.” He rung his gloved hands together.

“SHE IS GREAT...SOMETIMES EVEN MORE THAN I.. AND SHE’S SO KIND HEARTED…” Papyrus was so nervous right now, it was precious...but you were still dreading what he was more than likely going to ask of you- and the way he was approaching this question…

Would you be able to say no?

You didn’t even know how you felt…

A flash of resentment flashed through you. Remembering the old feelings Sans had for Frisk briefly.

No. Stop that.

That was Frisk not her kid just because they looked very similar- which surprise she came out of the fucking human; didn’t mean he would feel for the kid what he felt for her mother.

“ARRIE DESPERATELY WISHES TO RECONNECT TO ALL OF FRISK’S OLD FRIENDS...BUT TORIEL AND SANS HAVE PUSHED AWAY AT ANY OPPORTUNITY.”

You didn’t know this.

It seems you did still had a lot to learn about your soulmate...and best friend.

Papyrus saw your conflicted expression.

“DO NOT WORRY...THESE ARE THINGS THEY WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE EVER...BUT THEY MADE IT VERY OBVIOUS.” Papyrus put your worries at ease.

Well that did make you feel a little better.

“ARRIE COMES HERE A LOT. IN FACT SHE WAS HERE EARLIER AND SANS CAME DOWNSTAIRS BUT THE MOMENT HE HEARD HER VOICE I FELT HIS MAGIC; THAT COWARD TELEPORTED AWAY.” Papyrus shook his head.

“I WISH TO BURY THIS ISSUE….WE HAVE COME SO FAR IN THIS WORLD...I JUST WANT US ALL TO BE A FAMILY AGAIN...EVER SINCE FRISK DIED...NOTHING HAS HELD US TOGETHER ANYMORE…”

You furrowed your brows as you looked to Papyrus.

He must have been really bothered by this; and who knew how long it has been going on too?

Frisk was someone very important to all of them…

You felt disgusted with yourself for being resentful...it’s not like Sans could have helped it honestly, given how highly she was being spoken of by Papyrus.

Papyrus was kind hearted no matter what but

Frisk was really a good person and the reason Sans was here with you now- not only that but she wasn’t someone important only to Sans; she had touched many people’s lives...even those she didn’t know...like you.

Sans was with you now.

You two were together because of it…

The least you could..do..

“WE DO SOMETIMES GET TOGETHER AND WE STILL SPEAK TO ONE ANOTHER...BUT THAT WARMTH THAT FRISK GAVE...IT IS MISSING. ARRIE COULD FILL THAT VOID...AND ALSO- SO COULD YOU HUMAN.” He turned to you, smiling.

Your breath hitched.

“I SEE HOW KIND YOU ARE...YOU ARE ALSO VERY STRONG. YOU MAY NOT SEE IT NOW...BUT I DO- AND YOU REMIND ME OF MY BROTHER IN THAT WAY.”

You were so touched….

Scooting closer to the taller skeleton, you slipped your arms around his neck, squeezing gently.

He seemed to be surprised for only a millisecond before he was returning your hug.

Deep platonic love.

You felt it towards Papyrus almost as much as Sans did from the confrontation...and you knew it was because of the bond….but now it was because of more.

He was so...great.

“Whatever you need, paps, I’ll do my best.”

He sniffled against you.

“T-THANK YOU...HUMAN.”


	7. Stronger

Sans huffed into the chilly air.

It was nighttime now and he was dreading returning home.

Papyrus was never one to keep secrets unless asked and given his sudden departure from the house, without giving you any warning; he was scared at how you would react when he returned.

Confrontations showed events that make you who you are to the present day, it shows your struggles, what you lived through, what you hurt from; showing how you felt when it happened.

Despite how intimate confrontations are it never reveals everything- only a lot here and there, but it does give you a good start in any soul bond or mating relationship.

The plaza Sans sat in was as busy as ever.

He began to think as he made his way along the red brick sidewalk.

He thought about your sleeping calm face he had opened his eyes to. He had never felt so happy or at peace as he did then.

Sadly, that all came crashing down when he left the room to check on his little brother and heard _her_ voice.

Sometimes she sounded just like Frisk but the tone was too high pitched to be mistaken for the deceased human’s.

He shuffled to a bench near the outskirts of the plaza. This was the same square where he saw Arrie for the first time. She didn’t look too much like Frisk then, so he was able to stomach being around the little tot sometimes when she rarely was in Papyrus’ care and Frisk was absent- which had only happened once or twice.

Then he met her again- almost forty years later at Frisk’s gravestone; about three days after Frisk’s death.

She had Frisk’s tender eyes and face structure, resembling her almost all too much, her voice had that same scratchy undertone and her smile was dazzling; not to mention Frisk’s famous stoic expression came all too easily to the monstress.

It was traumatizing to him, like he was seeing her ghost, but where Arrie looked very similar to her mother she also really didn’t.

Arrie was monstrous looking even from afar.

Her long thin tail would swish every which way without trying, her fingers had long golden claws and her canines always showed; giving her a wolf-like appearance.

Her eyes were sharp but gentle at the same time, ears looking like fluffy fins that matched her tiny horns above her eyebrows- white and yellow, and her hair…

Her hair was incredibly long and wavy, nearing the back of her knees in huge curls of very light brown and white that looked golden.

Frisk and her mate had cut Arrie right down the middle with human and monster genes.

“I’m a coward.” He grumbled, pushing his chin into the fluff of the trimming that ran along his coat.

He really was.

Arrie looked more like her father, the bastard, than Frisk.

Only in Arrie’s face is where you could see the loved ambassador, everything else was her own.

He wondered how long he could keep this up, he had a good run...but..

Besides...his last conversation with her hadn’t been the best…

_“Sans…” She sniffled, rubbing her eyes that had welled up with tears._

_“I-I didn’t expect y-you to be here…” She turned her head away, rubbing at her face with her forearm._

_He couldn’t say anything, just looking at her with winded breath._

_‘Frisk…..’ He had thought when she turned her face back to him._

_‘No...Arrie.’ He corrected himself._

_They stared at one another for a very long time._

_“You….you aren’t seeing me for_ **_me_ ** _right now..are you?” She narrowed her golden eyes at him, anger showing on her face._

_He flinched as if she had just struck him._

_“S-Sorry...kiddo.” He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, looking away from her swiftly._

_He couldn’t meet her glare._

_A few moments passed before she sighed. “That’s all anyone ever does now...is look at me and see my mother, even I do sometimes...Toriel can’t stand me..” She laughed hoarsely._

_A tense and dragging silence took place then._

_“I miss her.” She said suddenly._

_Sans looked back to the hybrid, a pained grimace overcoming him._

_She was crouched low to the floor by Frisk’s headstone, her clawed hand tracing the picture of her mother that was embed into the grain._

_He looked at her, really looked at her._

_She only resembled Frisk on her face it would seem._

_Arrie was huge, incredibly tall and wide, her hips were full and thick, and her chest jutted out in a mirrored proportion of her hips. Her legs and arms looked toned with muscle and she had a strong magical aura dancing along her claws._

_He looked to her skin, seeing a glimmer of scales that shimmered gold here and there, they were most noticeable at her pudgy feet with long talon like toenails._

_‘So that was why her shoes were so huge as a kid.’ He didn’t blame her for never wearing shoes- he doubt it was comfortable._

_Frisk had been slender and tiny, shorter than even smaller sized humans...she had been as people had put it strangely back in the day ‘smol’ and Arrie...she was very ‘tol’._

_‘It’s only in her face…where she looks like her.” He tried repeating to himself so he wasn’t so tense right now._

_“Yeah...we all miss her, kid.” He finally spoke again, not knowing how to comfort her._

_He fidgeted._

_She turned her yellow eyes to him, standing to her giant eight foot height._

_Arrie glowering at him, the light of her eyes becoming dull and her frown deepening to an angry almost scowl._

_He was confused….did he say something wrong?_

_“That’s….You don’t have to lie, Sans.” Her fingers curled into fits by her sides._

_“What? I’m not lying.” He felt a flash of hot anger spread through him at the accusation._

_Arrie’s eyes dilated. “Who do you think you’re kidding!” Her booming voice took him by surprise- the volume shaking the ground._

_“I know everything about my mom! I know as much as you do!” She took a step closer to him, menacingly pointing a finger at him, the long claw glowing a light yellow._

_He was horrified._

_Frisk told….what?_

_Why…?_

_“I know how you didn’t even listen to her, brushing her off! Like she had did what she did on purpose, like she was evil!” The sky became cloudy suddenly._

_They could smell the approaching rain and hear the rolling thunder nearing but neither cared._

_Sans was full of glaring at Arrie now, the sudden downpour of water unnoticeable._

_“You weren’t there. You don’t know anything.” He hissed venomously at her._

_There was silence._

_“You really don’t know anything about me do you?” She looked at him with disbelief._

_“What do you mean?” He was confused but the question still came out in hostility- giving away his anger._

_“I am Frisk Dreemurr’s daughter. Did you believe that her determination; which was so strong that it could RESET and LOAD-” Sans felt tremors course through him._

_She knew…_

_She…._

_His soul was panicking._

_“-Specific points in time would just die with her? She had me! I have determination! LOOK AT MY SOUL!”_

_Her eyes eyes flashed white, a red and white soul appearing in the space between them; her mouth curling into a snarl- like a wolf._

_He was tense, unable to move, unable to breath, panic gripped him tightly, showing how afraid he really was of Frisk’s soul trail._

_Frisk’s determination was living on in her daughter…_

_It wasn’t gone..._

_“With this power...I saw what my mom had went through...some of the memories which were strongest...was her relationship with you.”_

_It hurt…._

_Stop…_

_He didn’t want to hear this.._

_To hear that Frisk has always been the angel he thought she was.._

_“She just wanted to be friends with you again...to explain….she had to overcome the-” She stopped speaking, tears falling down her cheeks in thick streams._

_“You don’t deserve to know actually. “ It was spoken so softly he almost didn’t catch it._

_“..You turned on her so easily…” Suddenly, all her previous passion fell away, her body sagging in defeat._

_Sans had never seen Arrie get so worked up, she was usually calm and gentle...but her mother did just die a few days ago..and apparently he had pushed a button of hers that should never be touched._

_But still…._

_“I don’t deserve to know? I was the one who had to live through every day of her killing my brother over and over again!” He was yelling just as uncharacteristically as Arrie had._

_She flinched at the volume, shock and confusion crashing over her face._

_“Ha! I bet she didn't tell you that, huh? How she killed Papyrus over and over! You know the same monster you’re so close to! My little brother- my only family!” He was gasping, anger so suffocating that he couldn’t see properly._

_Silence._

_“She didn’t tell me. I saw.” Arrie was glaring for a mere second before she gave a pitying frown at him._

_“I know the whole story. You do not.” She turned away, presenting her strong back to him._

_Sans glared, feeling numb but also conflicted._

_He didn’t know?...What didn’t he know? Why wouldn’t she tell him?_

_“Then why don’t you tell me...so I know.” He was losing his patience, ready to snap._

_Silence._

_“No.” She said matter of factly._

_He felt so terribly numb then. His fight leaving all at once when he turned his attention to Frisk’s picture on the headstone._

_This was Frisk’s daughter….what was he_ **_doing_ ** _fighting with her like this and in all places at Frisk’s grave?_

_Arrie’s golden strands of hair was sticking to her white tank top and grey shorts, her bare feet shuffling in the grass._

_It was pouring so hard. He wondered when it had began...he was completely wet._

_They stood there a bit longer- soaking further._

_She looked at him from behind her shoulder._

_“My mom was anything but evil. If you ever try to accuse her of anything you don’t know the whole story to again….I’ll take that as a challenge. Bone boy.” She spat at him with each word, glaring daggers at him with sharp glowing eyes. The yellow orbs flashed a mere second- becoming reptilian-like pupils before they returned back to their default softness._

_Her back lurched, giant glowing yellow wings sprouting in a ghost like appendage of electricity._

_They arched in a curl above her; twice her size and heaved enormous gusts of wind that sent Sans skidding despite his best efforts to dig his feet into the ground._

_He stared at her with pupil less sockets, grin gone and his arms raised over his face, coat flying violently around his body in her currents of air._

_Arrie crouched to the floor, magic channeling below her before she propelled herself up like a bullet into the sky, disappearing with a screaming gale that exploded from her take off- leaving trails of yellow._

_Sans went flying as she took off, grunting in shock before he teleported back to his original position- avoiding any physical damage._

_He looked at the sky._

_He could hardly see her but she was there….a tiny yellow speck in the distance._

Sans cringed at the memory.

That had been well over one hundred years ago...but he still felt like Arrie held a grudge against him.

She hadn’t been in her right mind…

But..

He huffed once more, the cloud of his breath slipping forward, throwing his previous thoughts out the window.

A vendor selling hot cocoa walked around with her portable stand of brewing refreshment. She called for business with a typical call to any passerbyers. She looked at him her smile falling at his sad face.

She stopped near him, gaining his attention with a curious raise of his brow.

Giving a gentle smile, she began pouring a cup, handing it to Sans.

He tensed before gradually taking it from her mitten covered hands..

“Here you are sir, we all have bad days. It’s on the house.” Her kindness reminded him of his mate.

Your face flashed into his mind again.

“Thanks..” He nodded to her, his grin seeming more genuine this time.

She waved, pushing her cart along the plaza, returning to her call for cocoa, disappearing down the sidewalk.

He brought the cup up to his mouth, smelling the sweet scent and feeling the hot warmth through his gloves.

Sweet and warm…

He remembered your soft squishy body against him, how warm and kind you were...

Sans missed you.

The bond echoed his need, putting his regret and love in a way words would never be able to achieve.

He regretted leaving you there alone, despite the fact it had only been and hour or two.

It made him ashamed.

The softest hum of affection came back to him through the red threads holding his body in a magical hum.

He closed his eyes in rapture, the emotion supplied back made his soul feel so full.

A desperate need to feel you in his arms and he almost teleported right back from where he came had the approaching figure of Toriel not stopped him.

She had a large black coat on and her towering figure was hard to miss.

“Uh, hey Tori.” His deep baritone  voice came out unsure.

She stood in front of him, her large height making her strain to stare at him painful to her neck, then she turned; sitting besides him on the bench.

“Ah. Sans…” She began in her soft voice. “I do not know what to do.”

He raised a brow bone at her.

“What’s _goat_ your mind so occupied?” He gave a strained laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Toriel snickered before falling silent again.

“...I ran into Arrie earlier.” She began.

Wow. What a coincidence….was the kid doing errands today or something?

“Heh..me too.” He grumbled.

She turned her head fully to him, her eyes watering.

“So you...understand then.” She brought her large paw to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut tightly with falling tears.

Sans said nothing, simply nodding.

Toriel had taken Frisk’s death worse than most. She had almost killed Frisk’s ex mate, hell bent on his death being vengeance to her fallen child.

“I...I can see how different she is...but whenever I look at her face...especially her eyes..even though they are a very different color...oh stars.” She sniffled, rubbing her fingers over her mouth and bending forward to sob.

Sans felt the same...

“I understand you completely, Tori….almost too much.” He chuckled hollowly.

The goat monster turned back forward, rubbing her eyes with a tissue from her purse.

“I...I am a little worried...that things will change soon and I will have to...be around her soon...it has been bugging me since you bonded with y/n.” She smiled painfully.

Sans perked at this.

“Why would y/n be the reason we ever let Arrie into our lives?..” He paused at that…..now that he really thought about it..

He could see you bringing everyone together like Frisk had...you were amazing like that.

The picture of you putting your hand on Arrie and bringing her forward towards Toriel and Sans flashed brightly.

His body became rigid, not going unnoticed by Toriel.

She nodded. “Exactly…” reading his mind.

A few moments of silence passed before they both relaxed.

“You know, she doesn’t even know Frisk was a child of mine...I have been there for her throughout everything but I have never opened up to her...isn’t that terrible of me?” Her laugh was empty, void of warmth that it usually held.

Sans shook his head at her.

“...‘S not your fault Tori.” He could also relate to that...to an extent.

There was still a lot left to learn about y/n and himself, but Toriel had known her for a good one hundred years…

She was slacking a bit.

“I do not know...but I feel it will be soon when we are put at risk of speaking to Arrie... What will we do?” She wrung her hands together- a habit of hers.

He exhaled loudly.

“I….’m not sure.” He really wasn’t. What could he say?

He was in the same situation..

“Maybe it is for the best…” The monstress said.

His eyes laid on her for a moment before flicking back to the floor.

How long can you avoid someone for such a stupid reason...really, how long?

“...Maybe.”

Silence…

It wasn’t what they wanted to hear.

* * *

You were cleaning up Sans’ room.

It was so….unreasonably messy.

You had finished washing the loads of clothing that were once piled in every corner of the room, moving onto changing the bed and pillow sheets to a dark beige set after vacuuming the carpet and putting deodorizer on the matting to sit for a few minutes.

Once you were happy with hot nice and neat the room was you went back downstairs.

You were dead tired but you had forced yourself to pick up and reassemble that mess of a room.

Any living space would never get excessively messy if you could help it, you had a great ‘talent’ for speedy cleaning.

Papyrus was in the kitchen again, finishing up dinner.

You had managed to clean Sans’ room within thirty minutes, it just took some effort, something that was almost impossible given how lazy your soul mate was.

You yourself tended to be lethargic but you never let your house get as messy as this room was…remembering the reason why made a small squeeze curl inside your chest.

 _‘I was so prepared to be a mother…’_ Your hand fell to your belly, rubbing your slender fingers up and down your soft skin.

The stretchmarks you had gained from your pregnancy had also disappeared, leaving you without a trace of ever being with child besides your memory.

You started down the stairs, willing yourself to be more positive.

You had a reason to try now, Sans was helping you...being with who you were meant for gave you hope.

“HUMAN! THE ALFREDO IS READY!” Papyrus’ loud voice called for you.

Your turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, slipping towards the long dining table near the kitchen entrance.

The smell of cream and fettuccine hit your nose.

“Ahhh, that smells good.” You breathed.

At that moment Papyrus came out with two large plates of noodles drizzled in parmesan and alfredo sauce.

“RIGHT ON TIME HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO EAT?”

He placed the plate near your side of the table, placing his own on the opposite end across from your food.

The chairs are as huge as you feared- and the table.

You gave a discouraged stare.

Papyrus must have caught you gawking because suddenly you were being lifted from the floor.

“Eee!” You gave a small squeak, gripping the large hands that completely curled around your center with small vice grips.

You kicked panickedly before realizing it was Papyrus lifting you- he wouldn’t drop you.

“P-Papyrus! W-Warn me!” You barely heard his laugh before you were placed on the giant chair, now able to reach the tall table where your plate laid waiting for you.

“HUMANS ARE SO TINY...BUT YOU SEEM SMALLER THAN EVEN NORMAL SIZED HUMANS.” He was giving you that dazzling innocent smile, so you knew he meant no harm but you still pouted.

Of course humans were short to monsters, but you did have to agree that you were small even to your own kind.

“Ha, yeah I tend to be smaller than the average fleshling. It runs in my family.” You scooted closer to the table, gripping your _huge_ fork in your small hand firmly, ready to eat.

You managed to stab the noodles and twirl, getting a huge biteful of fettuccine.

Papyrus chuckled. “MY BROTHER IS CONSIDERED SMALL AMONG MONSTERS AS WELL. I HOPE IF YOU BOTH EVER HAVE CHILDREN THAT THEY GET THE TALLER SIDE OF YOUR COMBINED GENES! BEING SMALL SEEMS INCONVENIENT.”

You almost choked on your food, but willed yourself to cough and swallow the savory pasta, a loud gulp bursting from your mouth.

Papyrus snirked  gleefully. “OH, SORRY HUMAN, DID I PUT TOO MUCH SPICES?” He looked towards you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Papyrus was NOT as innocent or naive as you gave him credit for!

“I-...y-you-” You stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief, feeling your face grow hotter and hotter.

Papyrus was laughing now, his bones jittering.

You smiled eventually, the mood brightening with Papyrus’ positive nature.

Small conversation and sibling-like teasing was shared between you both, a light atmosphere, completely comfortable.

You finished your plate around the time Papyrus was on his second.

Spending time with the younger skeleton brother was nice.

Eventually you both ended up on the giant couch when dishes were clean and put away, Papyrus taking it upon himself to lift you and place you on the cushion right besides him.

 _‘I guess this is a thing we have going on now.’_ You assumed, not that you minded but something was telling you not to let him get into the habit…

Oh well. Papyrus was bonded to that famous monster star and you were with his brother, why would anyone assume otherwise with how close you both were now?

Not only that, the imprint on your soul showed who you belonged to.

Oh...speaking of imprints.

You glanced at Papyrus’ body, seeing a pink very light swirl wrap around him like gusts of wind.

Huh. So that famous monster’s magic tended to be pink? Or was it just a preferred color to them? Why was it so...light? Like it was barely there.

“HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH METTATON’S NEW MOVIE?” Papyrus questioned from your left.

Right, that was their name, you remembered now.

You smiled.

“Sure, pap. I never managed to see more than a few that last time. I’m not tired today though.” You snuggled into the cushion on your back, bringing your knees up to your chest to rest your hands and chin on.

Papyrus gave a sound of approval, flipping the TV on with a quick press of a button as he scrolled to the chosen movie.

The movie wasn’t as bad as you expected.

Mettaton was actually pretty talented, surprisingly.

A scene came where he was wearing a sparkling blue dress, twirling with grace- or at least as much grace as a giant calculator could have; amongst the ballroom floor.

You silenced your laughter. It looked rather ridiculous.

Silence fell over you both comfortably.

Papyrus was glued to the screen, unable to look away as he admirably watched his partner perform.

How sweet.

You watched on, glancing at Papyrus every now and then with tender affections at his pure nature.

A few minutes passed before you felt something hot in your chest.

You tensed, your right hand raising from your knees to your rib cage, not having to travel that far.

_Love, warmth….regret..anxiety.._

You could feel it. The emotions pushing through the blue threads that hugged you snugly.

Sans was feeling this.

Your face softened, wanting to hug him.

He really beat himself over these things way too much, it’s not like bonding to someone would just through your problems out the window, it was a healing process...except now he had you to help him.

You gave a silent exhale, making sure not to bother Papyrus.

Slowly your magic built up though the bond, pushing comforting heat and _feeling_ back to your troubled monster.

The bond went silent, echoing his new easiness.

 _‘I miss you…’_ you wanted to tell him.

The bond stopped being restless, so you turned your attention back to the movie, wanting Sans there with you now.

You wondered if you would be able to be away from him for that much longer until you went into a panic attack.

Since the bond was final maybe it wouldn’t be that bad..

Wishful thinking, but it had already been about an hour and you felt fine.

“OH, HUMAN. YOU KNOW IF YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO, AND YOU WORRY FOR YOUR NEW SOUL BOND AFFECTING YOUR MENTAL STATE, SOMETHING THAT IS HELPFUL IS HAVING SOMETHING OF YOUR SOULMATE'S THAT SMELLS OR IS THEIRS. IT CALMS YOU.” Papyrus turned to you, suddenly worried for your well being since it had been a good while of his brother’s disappearance.

You tilted your head at that.

“Do you need that too Papyrus?” You didn’t mean to pry, you were just curious.

He hummed in thought.

“NO, I DO NOT NEED SUCH THINGS...SOULMATES ARE DIFFERENT, I AM NOT MATED YET, ONLY BONDED.” He tilted his head, holding his chin in wonder.

“BUT I KNOW THAT BEING BONDED WITH YOUR TRUE MATE IS LIKE A FULL MATING CONNECTION...SO IF I WERE TO FINALIZE SUCH INTIMACY WITH METTATON IT WOULD BE EQUIVALENT TO ONLY A BOND BETWEEN SOULMATES….” He smiled, looking...jealous?

You looked at Papyrus closely then, observing him…

There was so more to him than meets the eye, wasn’t there?

“...IT WILL BE AMAZING ONCE YOU AND SANS FINALLY MATE...I CAN ONLY IMAGINE…” He smiled, almost sadly?

Aw...your heart...this poor cinnamon roll.

You hardly had time to be embarrassed over the thought of you and Sans mating, too busy feeling solemnly for the tall monster that only wanted his true mate.

You placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t worry Papyrus...maybe one day you will find your own soulmate.” You knew it was rare….but it was still possible.

He sighed. “YES, IT IS POSSIBLE.” It sounded strained.

“I WILL NOT LIE, I FEEL JEALOUS OF YOU AND SANS.” He scratched the back of his neck, his gloves rubbing against the bone.

“BUT, I REALLY DO LIKE METTATON...SO I DREAD EVER FINDING MY SOULMATE...IF I HAVE ONE, WHILE BEING WITH HIM...BUT I ALSO WANT WHAT YOU AND SANS HAVE..I SEE HOW CLOSE YOU TWO ARE ALREADY, YOU MAKE MY BROTHER SO HAPPY...” He sighed.

You were feeling guilty now..

“Papyrus aren’t you happy with Mettaton?” You didn’t mean to ask such a personal question but it slipped before you could stop it.

He tensed instantly, quaking.

Silence dragged on before Papyrus voiced his displeasure.

“WELL...THE BOND I HAVE WITH METTATON IS NOT BAD...BUT I HARDLY SEE HIM. HE DOESN’T HAVE TIME FOR ME MUCH. WE USED TO HAVE A FULL BOND BUT WE SETTLED FOR A HYBRID OF A COURTING AND FULL ONE RECENTLY….IT REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS BECAUSE HE SEEMED TO NOT CARE, TOO BUSY WITH HIS FAME. IT IS WHY I WATCH HIS MOVIES AND SHOWS SO MUCH, I FEEL CLOSE TO HIM THROUGH THEM...I REALLY MISS HIM..BUT, NOW, IT FEELS SO ONE SIDED.”

If you ever met Mettaton you would slap him! How dare he make your ‘brother in law’ feel in such ways! That selfish prick!

That would explain why the pink wind like curls around Papyrus weren’t thick like ribbons or threads that you and Sans shared.

You went off on a tangent of fury inside your head, trying your best to pull your magic down and conceal your foul mood from Papyrus.

_Anger_

“Papyrus...Mettaton sounds like a jerk who doesn’t deserve you.” You glared at the floor.

Papyrus turned to you then, shocked at your bluntness.

_Pride._

“I had a mate once…” You began, your eyes softening.

_Jealousy._

“And my relationship with him was….perfect….” You sighed dreamily, reminiscing.

_Hurt._

Papyrus looked at you closely, feeling suspicious at your tone for someone who was not his brother, but understanding that this was past tense.

“And...even the perfect relationship didn’t compare to what I feel for your brother...I know, sadly, that If I had still been mated to him, while i met and connected to Sans…” You rubbed your arms, a sad smile dawning your lips.

“I would leave him for Sans, no matter what.”

_Strong, unwavering and extreme love._

________

Sans had returned home, blipping into the kitchen silently.

He might still not feel any better since he had left- possibly worse, but he had to face the music sometime.

Your response to his tug on the bond had also given him courage, feeling like you wouldn’t berate him like he originally feared.

But fuck did he want to hold you, missing you so much already.

He looked around the kitchen, seeing food made and prepared.

It smelt great.

The plate on the counter so carefully covered was probably his. He walked towards it, shuffling as quietly as he could.

_“I WILL NOT LIE, I FEEL JEALOUS OF YOU AND SANS.”_

He stopped all at once, hearing you and his brother talking.

He raised two curious brows, moving away from his food.

“- YOU MAKE MY BROTHER SO HAPPY...”

Hmmm...he was curious now.

He felt like he was intruding, but still slipped close to the edge of the kitchen to eavesdrop.

Shame, shame, Sans...but at the moment he could care less.

He heard everything you both shared, his emotions flying through your shared bond, unable to hold the vibes back, he wasn’t sure if you felt them...maybe too distracted to notice?

You made no indication of feeling them..

He always had a dislike of Mettaton...but he never knew Papyrus was hiding _this._

It had taken a lot for him to accept Mettaton and Papyrus’ attraction to one another, but he only let it happen because Papyrus told him he was going to be pursuing the robot, and that he would prefer if his brother ‘supported him instead of hurting him’…

When he put it like that….

Also, what about you was making Papyrus so open with you?...

You really were as Toriel had said….

Then you brought up your past bond.

His mood possibly fell even further, hearing you speak so fondly of your ex mate….

But then.

 _“I would leave him for Sans, no matter what.”_ He had never felt so happy as he did when he heard you say those words.

His doubts, his insecurities, they all were beginning to mend with that single sentence.

He wanted to hold you _so badly_.

 _“WOWIE, HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU SO SURE?”_ Papyrus asked his mate in a gasp of awe, his innocent nature curling his grin further up.

That was a good question, and he found himself leaning even closer, almost poking his head out of the kitchen

You gave a gentle giggle.

“Because, when you bond with your soulmate, it’s so natural and fulfilling. You feel like a part of you that was missing is whole now, and nothing could ever compare to how they make you feel just by holding or being near you.”

Sans could feel his soul swell with affection.

You apparently felt that, because you tensed before quickly relaxing and sighing happily.

Papyrus and you shared a look before you both turned towards him.

“Sans, stop hiding and come out.” It was said in unison, making him jump.

Shit.

* * *

You couldn’t help your laugh at Sans’ face.

He was bright blue, eye lights gone and his grin tight.

Caught red handed.

You patted the cushion besides you, giving him a reassuring smile.

He perked at this, his blue blush growing somehow darker.

Mumbling apologies under his breath he walked forward with his plate of food, coming around the couch.

Your eyes followed him, seeing how huge he really was.

Sans had to be at least seven feet- at least.

He was so long and thick that he reminded you of a burly, but at the same time- gaunt bear.

“Sorry, guys.”He gave a shrug.

“Didn’t feel like interrupting you when I took a shortcut into the kitchen.” His lazy grin and half lidded eyes were back, your heart fluttering in his presence.

Papyrus huffed. “WELL, IT IS APPRECIATED BROTHER, BUT NEXT TIME AT LEAST MAKE SOME NOISE!” The taller skeleton shook his head.

“No prob, bro.” He waved dismissively, dropping the same hand down to his fork, twirling it in his fettuccine and moving it into his mouth.

He gave a hum of approval, continuing to chow down.

You couldn’t tell but you were looking at Sans so gently and lovingly that your magic was curling in on him, holding him comfortingly.

Sans also didn’t notice, instead you both leaned in on each other without trying, watching TV without speaking just like that.

Papyrus smiled silently beside you two, his jealousy only growing.

The fact that words didn’t need to be shared between you two…

His gloved fingers clawed at his leg, curling and silently grazing his clothes.

_*‘When one sibling has a soulmate, it means there is a very good chance you also have a soul mate, sibling souls are similar like that..’*_

He hoped he had a soulmate…

The rest of the night soon emerged into a bright atmosphere, with your help.

You began making puns and light teasing jokes between Papyrus and Sans.

Where Papyrus groaned and yelled disapprovingly at the puns he smirked and teased back lightly when you poked fun.

Sans was surprised to see his little brother’s mischievous face, being subjected to an entirely new side of him.

You were now sandwiched between both skelebros, feeling blissfully at ease.

Sans was leaned against you heavily and you were leaned against Papyrus.

_Peace..._

The TV now showed a human film, about spies and assassins.

Papyrus was getting really into it with his jerks of emotions and gasps of surprise.

You and Sans shared a feeling of love towards him.

Soon, it got pretty late and you finally realized…

“Oh. I have to call my work and see if I’m fired or not.” You eased up, gaining a groan of disapproval from Sans.

Papyrus looked down at you in shock.

“HUMAN, WHY WOULD YOU BE FIRED?” he had a worried glint in his eyes.

“Oh, I ended up...sleeping- in with Sans and completely missing my shift at work, I didn’t call or anything.” You turned a light pink, deciding to leave out your ‘activities’ with Sans out of your explanation.

You swore arousal had just flashed through your shared bond.

Papyrus ‘tsked’ at you, shaking his head.

“THAT IS NOT GOOD. WHAT WILL YOU DO IF YOU ARE?” He was worried- very worried for you.

“I look for more work I suppose. I don’t need to pay any bills really..my cottage is paid off and I only pay for the plot of land it is on, which is around one hundred dollars a month.” you missed his shocked look, yeah the price was cheap, mostly because you had rebuilt that house after it burnt down all by yourself.

“Then the electricity, my car’s insurance and miscellaneous expenses like shampoo, groceries and so on.” You had began to list these things on your fingers, a completely focused look overcoming your face.

Your brows were and your eyes narrowed the slimmest at your fingertips- where you listed each sum, lips curling lopsidedly in thought.

Sans and Papyrus smiled. Unable to stop their union of laughter at you.

“H-HUMAN, YOU ARE RATHER EXPRESSIVE!” He poked fun.

You felt heat rise to your cheeks, gaping at Papyrus then at Sans who had the same laughter in his eyes but also deep love.

“BUT! DO NOT WORRY, SANS HAS MANY CONNECTIONS, I AM SURE YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO GET A JOB ANYWHERE WITH HIS HELP.” Papyrus motioned to his brother.

“That’s great, but I had this job because it was so close to my home, it was easy to come back and forth, I live really far out of city limits so anything near the center tends to be costly for me gas-wise.”

Papyrus raised a brow bone at you.

“OH. I ASSUMED YOU COULD ALSO TELEPORT, I AM SORRY HUMAN.”

You were silent for a while.

Teleport?..

You looked at Sans then, your eyes bright.

He seemed confused for a second before his grin fell all together- pupils disappearing darkly.

“Sans!” You grabbed his hands, staring him right in the pupils.

“Do you think I can teleport like you?! I’ve never tried!” Your soul was excited, fluttering and humming in alertness.

Sans felt sweat form on his head, eyes narrowing slightly at you.

“There’s no way I’m letting you even try that.” His tone was deadpanned, flat.

Your blinked several times, pulling back slowly.

“Wh-What? Why?” Your pout was hard to stomach for him.

“It’s dangerous kid..I don’t want anything happening to you.” He shook his head.

“If you are fired, I’ll just take you to and from work. No worries.” He changed the subject easily, lazy grin and demeanor returning.

It didn’t go unnoticed- his avoidance of the subject.

“You can’t just change the subject on me like that.” Your arms crossed, eyes poking daggers at him fiercely.

You saw a flash of concern in his eye lights.

“It’s fine. I guess that’ll be okay- until you tell me eventually the reason you don’t want me to.” You gave a small huff, bringing your feet forward to land on the floor, standing away from the couch.

You disappeared into the kitchen, not missing how you had stunned Sans silent.

Papyrus was impressed.

You had not taken to his brother’s bad habit and instead made him change his tune.

“I SUPPOSE SOUL MATES REALLY DO CHANGE EACH OTHER FOR THE BETTER.” He began, that mischievous smirk returning to his normally innocent face.

Sans turned his attention to the other monster, furrowing his bone brows before a bright blue blush formed.

“WOULDN’T YOU SAY? BROTHER.” He laughed.

* * *

Well. You were fired.

You knew the moment you had met your boss that he didn’t like you.

For what reason? Who knows.

He couldn’t fire you for an emergency like the hospital event had been, but this had been his perfect opportunity.

You still remember the smugness in his tone before you snapped at him quit sharply, still in a bad mood from Sans acting like you couldn’t take care of yourself.

That shut him up nice and quick.

“And by the way! Your bar only ever ran as smooth and nice as it did because I put so much effort into customer service AND the drinks AND the cleanliness of the place!-” Your jabber was a long one, ending with a beautiful. “HAVE A NICE DAY!” before you ended the call and shut your cell closed.

“Hmph…” You puffed angrily, incredibly riled up.

You were the reason people ever returned to that place and they knew it, before you were working there the crowd was small and thin, a few weeks of your practiced hand at drinks and charisma, it had doubled.

You wouldn’t lie. A lot of them came there just to see if you were real- the red haired, green eyed ‘fairy’ whose drink would knock you out after a single shot, smooth but bitter.

Whatever...their loss, really. That bar owner had issues.

You felt your hair sizzling from your anger, glowing a light red.

“Babe.” Sans’ voice called you, deep and gruff.

You felt a shiver travel down your spine, turning slowly to see your mate approaching you.

Holy shit he was tall.

Your breath hitched when he slid right in front of you, craning your neck up to look at him.

He mirrored your surprise, standing in front of you for the first time.

Your head reached a little below his armpits.

His grin slowly returned, wide and smug.

“Damn, babe. I thought you would be an average human size at least, guess we’re both on the shorter side of our kind, huh?”

You had expected him to tease you.

Closing the distance between you both, you felt his long arms wrap around you securely.

All of your anger simmered down, disappearing with a single sigh into Sans’ coat.

“Mmmm.” You mumbled, rubbing your cheek against him.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating against you as he rubbed circles into your back.

“Guess that call didn’t go well?” His baritone voice sent shivers along your sinful skin.

“Yeah.” You said simply, curling your arms around him, returning his hug.

His breath hitched.

“Mmmm. We can just get you another job..” Somewhere he could watch you. Make sure you were safe….close to his home.

You turned your head back up to him.

“Okay..” You felt...submissive…..like bending to his will.

Sans growled in approval, humming into your hair, rubbing his nasal cavity against the soft strands to inhale your scent deeply.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s get you to bed, your magic exhausted your body from your fight with your ex-boss.” Ooh, you were not minding any of these pet names at all.

“Mm’kay….” You were feeling obedient, you tried convincing yourself it was only because Sans was right...but you had suspicions about yourself.

Besides, you did hate when you strained your body past its limits, it was something you still had to work on.

Magic glowed in certain parts of a monster’s body, yes, but you being human and imitating this natural effect (for a monster) strained you physically and you were still not recovered from your confrontation with Sans the night before.

You were amazed at Sans’ magical strength, to be able to teleport not once, but twice?

“Your magic is really vast, Sans. I’ve never seen a monster have so much.” Your arms found their way into his coat, slipping inside it with him.

His amusement was light, rubbing his full palm into your back now.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it some other time.” He turned his head over his shoulder then.

“Pap, me and y/n are heading to bed, they’re body is weak right now. See ya tomorrow.”

You wondered if Papyrus worked.

“OKAY, BROTHER, TAKE CARE OF Y/N I HAVE TO HEAD OVER TO A WEDDING TONIGHT FOR MY JOB SO DO NOT WAIT UP ON ME, I WILL BE LEAVING SHORTLY TO CATCH A PLANE.”

“K, bro. Make sure to check in.” With that you felt Sans teleport you both to his room.

Your stomach lurched once your feet touch the ground again, feeling panicked before the fact Sans was holding you calmed you again.

It had felt like you were floating in nothingness and then you were falling and then you were not?...

It was hard to explain.

“W-Woah..” You were gripping Sans tightly, body flush against his ribs.

“Heh. You alright there babe?” His voice dropped impossibly lower, deep and husky.

“I-I don’t think I want to learn how to teleport anymore…” You tried to ignore your shivers of sin, his voice teasing you.

“Mmmm…” He sat on his bed, you followed him.

Now you were both lying against each other on the bed.

“Heh. I see you picked up.” He said nonchalantly but you could feel his surprise.

“Ah, yeah, it’s another reason my body is so drained. I only let my room be messy for a specific amount of time before I binge clean..I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry, should I have not?.” You giggled against him.

His soul fluttered.

“N-No it’s fine. I don’t mind, next time don’t push yourself though.” He should pick up for himself next time, not wanting to burden you.

The rest of the night consisted of flirtatious jokes and puns.

You even opened up a little about your mother and how close you were to Toriel.

In turn he told you about his struggles underground and on the surface.

Sans was really open with touching you now and you didn't mind.

"Mmm. Get to sleep y/n I see you passing out." His voice was so calm and happy.

Pride swelled inside you. You made him this way...no one else.

"Okay..." You yawned.

Your bond felt stronger, deeper.

"Night..."

The ribbons became thicker, growing longer, and burning brighter.


	8. Breach you ***

Morning came all to soon.

You were in Sans’ arms again, your back to his chest.

He was deep in sleep once more, his chest rising and falling against you in lulls of breathing he didn’t need.

The grip on you was loose this time, enabling you to wiggle forward and slip from bed without any struggle.

Sans grunted when his arms slid off you but settled after a few seconds.

Giving him a gentle smile, you stood up, walking to the clean wardrobe you organized yesterday; retrieving the clothes you had on originally at Alphys’ place.

The pajamas you had on now where ones you left here a few days ago during a sleepover with the skelebros and Undyne.

Sans had said just to leave them so you had comfortable clothes to sleep in if you ever stayed over again.

You pulled out your purple tank top and see-through black lace long sleeve wtih black tights and panties, rubbing the soft pieces of fabric in your hands.

You jumped in the shower to the left side of the room, grateful for the hot steaming rolls of water rolling down your aching muscles.

Your brushed your teeth under the cleansing water, having left a set with your pajamas just for good measure.

Twenty minutes later after you finished showering and drying you began dressing.

Your black tights and panties went on first, shimmying them up your thighs.

Next was your bra, then your tank and lace shirt.

Huh. Where was your deodorant?

You looked around the room, finding it on the floor by the bed, you grabbed it and applied it decently.

Brushing your hair took a few minutes, so you sat on the edge of the bed, running the bristles through your strands.

The brother’s didn’t keep shampoo, not needing it, so your hair was a bit tangled but you had cleaned yourself to the best of your abilities without the aid.

Long arms slid around your waist, the rustling of fabric could be heard nearing you.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” You giggled.

Sans chuckled deeply, pulling you towards him with minimal tugs.

“C’mere.” His husky and sleepy voice sounded incredibly sexy to you.

Your soul soared.

“We should get up, Sans.” You said this, but let him pull you against him anyways, weak to his cuddly nature.

“Took a shower?” It was a rhetorical question that was murmured into your collarbone.

He began nuzzling his face into your neck- a habit he had developed, taking in your scent thoroughly.

“Mmm…” You said in approval at both his question and the contact.

You were pulled closer into him, laying a little ways higher than him along the bed, your chest  right in his face.

“You’re affectionate this morning..” You laughed, rubbing your fingers along his skull, using your stubby nails to leave light trails along the white soft bone.

He gave a low groan, moving his head into your hand for more contact.

“Heh. Not my fault, it’s your squishiness.” He said gruffly, rubbing his face into your chest, a vibrating growl rolling against you in a ‘rrrrrr’.

Blissful sigh.

“I could lay in bed with you all day, Sans, really...but we should get up, I need to job search.” You wiggled, willing yourself not to fall under the spell his voice had on you. “And I should head home. I haven’t been home in like two days now.”

“Mhhh...Alright.” He huffed in defeat, letting you slip from his hold.

You moved to the side of the bed, pulling yourself to stand again.

“You go ahead on down, I’ll meet you in a little.” You hear from behind you.

“Ah, okay. See you then.” You gave him a side glance at the door before you pushed your way through it, closing it behind you with a small smile.

You saw him give you a lazy grin before the door was shut.

 _“Papyrus, what’s wrong?”_ A soft feminine voice came from below.

H u h ?

You made your way to the railing along the top of the stairs.

It smelled like...cinnamon?

A familiar smell…cozy...warm.

Oh.

You hopped down the rest of the stairs, almost excitedly.

You hadn’t seen Toriel for longer than an hour these past weeks and you missed her- especially her pie which this smell could be none other than.

“Hey Tori-” You stopped at the bottom of the stairs in shock, body freezing immediately.

The monstress turned towards you where she sat on the huge monster couch, but it wasn’t Tori.

Her yellow eyes landed on your body softly, drawing you in with their tenderness.

Her body was huge and thick, where her curves jutted out her lean muscles followed suit, not thin or overweight, balanced.

Her horns, ball tipped tail, golden wavy long hair, soft peachy skin with scales shimmering here and there and her soft fluffy fin-like ears that reminded you of feathers- with the constant gold and white pattern among her everywhere….and her bare talon toed pudgy feet..

“A-Arrie…” You said it before you could stop yourself.

She was...beautiful.

She straightened when you said her name, confusion flashing over her gentle features.

Her frilly white tank top and grey shorts came into view now, hugging her torso tightly before flaring out in frilly waves around her tight jean shorts that went to her mid thigh.

To you, she didn’t look anything like Frisk...at all- she was tall and voluptuous; you remembered Frisk being small and with a darker complexion.

Arrie was drop dead gorgeous and you had no clue how she could be mistaken for Frisk, you don’t think you could mistake her for the other even if you were drunk...and you were terrible drunk.

“A-Ah...Hello, I’m y/n.” You blushed.

What? Why were you getting flustered?

Maybe you had a tiny form of attraction for the female in front of you...maybe….maybe a lot.

This was new, you had never looked at another woman in this way and were not prepared for the bashful mood that came over you.

“Oh, y/n! Papyrus has told me a lot about you.” Her voice was high and then low in certain tones; coming off as evenly warm.

She stood then, overbearing you with her gigantic height.

Oh dear, she was definitely not anything like Frisk, her huge height made you flush darker than before, embarrassed further…

You bet a single splay of her hand and claws could cover your entire middle...wait what?

You hoped she couldn’t tell how much you were staring…

“N-Nice to meet you..” You held your right hand out to her jerkily.

FUCK….

She gave you a light smile before her eyes dropped over your body slowly. Running her orbs over you appreciatively, becoming dusky the further she went, over every curve and birthmark, freckle, and so forth.

“I see I’ve smitten you already, not that I mind, you are rather beautiful yourself.” Her voice dropped lower, sensuous.

You felt hotter than before.

She took your outstretched hand, dropping her face down teasingly slow as she began rubbing a fang over your wrist in greeting, making you jump from the drag of the dangerous canine along your smooth skin.

“Hmmm, you’re very soft... and your scent….it’s alluring.” Her eyes met yours, narrowed like a cat’s, flashing brightly with a devilishly charming smirk.

You swore her pupils became cat-like for a mere second..

She felt...dangerous.

Shiverrrrrr.

“A-Ah, Ha! U-Uh!” You stuttered, your face turning damn right crimson.

What do you doooo?

Of course you appreciate her beauty...but you were Sans’ and you had no idea if he was the jealous type...hopefully he didn’t choose **_now_ ** to come down stairs.

S M A C K !

“Eeee!” Arrie stumbled away from you, jerking her body back as Papyrus swatted her with a rolled up magazine.

Oh, right, Papyrus was there.

You gave a relieved sigh, smiling tightly.

“ARRIE, STOP YOUR INSOLENT FLIRTING! THAT IS SANS’ SOULMATE.” He yelled, coming into your field of vision finally.

He had dark bags under his eyes sockets, the color of his bones looked sickly and drained and he was constantly shivering.

His clothes were typical pajamas; a oversized white shirt and long grey pants...you never seen Papyrus wear pajamas unless he was sleeping, always waking and dressing himself for the day before leaving his room.

You gasped.

“Papyrus, what happened to you? Are you okay?” You flew to his side, twirling around the couch, staring up at him in fear for his health.

He froze at your attention, giving a tight smile when sweat began dripping along his skull and face.

“A-Ah...W-Well…” He moved, sitting back in his original spot at the center of the couch.

You followed close besides him while Arrie settled back to her spot on the other side of the skeleton, her once playful mood gone when the subject shifted to Papyrus again.

He looked terrible.

The distant sound of wheezing made it to your ears….it was coming from him.

Being a skeleton shouldn’t he always look deathly? No... monsters were different and you could see how ill he seemed.

Monsters were very much alive, able to change color, show emotion, so forth, just like a human.

His soul was weakly thrumming, his once ivory white bones shaded green and black where the colors did not belong, you wanted to swat at the offending tints as if it would fix your brother in law back to normal.

He weakly brought his phalanges up to his face, quaking with effort to even lift his arm as he swiped sweat from his cheek.

You felt like crying seeing him struggle.

Why was he like this?

Monster’s don’t get sick…

“I have been trying to find out what is wrong with him for a good few hours…..he will not tell me.” Arrie said to you, her brows creasing in worry.

You nodded slowly, moving to look at Papyrus closer.

He was panting now, resting his hand on his chest with his palm up and closing his sockets in pain.

His soul was crying....in grief?

Oh no…

Your emerald eyes traced his bones, the dull almost grey marrow lightly sweating orange drops of magic was enraging and throwing you into panic.

Your soul felt his HP dropping even though you were unable to check him, you could hear the steading damaging bumps every few minutes.

He was showing signs of a fever, his magic trying to act up and protect himself from his body’s damaging pain

You knew this all too well..

“P-Papyrus are you going through a breach?” Tears fell from the corners of your eyes.

Arrie gasped, her clawed hand flying to her mouth as her eyes dilated in shock.

Papyrus didn’t say anything, only continuing to heave gaspy breathes he didn’t need, trying to calm himself.

The breach must have just happened for it to be physically damaging him as it was now….that was a early sign of a broken bond.

You brought your hand up to his own, laying it in his palm; making him jerk at the contact.

Arrie seemed she was ready to say something before Papyrus curled his fingers around your tiny hand in an awkward hold.

The monstress besides him gaped, silencing her breath of surprise.

“Th-Thank you, y/n…” He rasped, his voice so uncharacteristically quiet. You knew from experience that a little contact helped with these pains.

You wondered how he got the strength to swat at Arrie when he did...it must have been mere adrenaline.

The three of you sat there in silence.

Choked coughs.

_Pain._

_Fear._

_Anxiety._

_Panic.._

_Papyrus….is hurt…._

_He’s hurt…._

_I want to cry…_

_Poor Papyrus._

_Papyrus…._

Then you heard Sans walk down the stairs with quick footsteps. His casual black and blue shorts, sneakers, and jacket were on.

_Oh…_

Damn your carelessness…

You should have tried to block the bond a little bit, now Sans….

He froze, looking at Arrie stoically, then to you before finally resting on his brother.

His pupils were gone, grin dead, body rigid, and his magic electric in the air.

Arrie was tense, her face carefully calm around Sans from a practiced mask, but her fear was evident.

_Rage…_

_‘I’m going to kill that hunk of metal.’_

You soul rang out in alarm, Sans was getting ready to teleport, his magic weaving through the air in powerful surges.

You were gaping in shock... **_this_ ** was Sans’ potential?....

It was horrifying how strong he was….his capacity of magic...it shouldn’t be possible...it was almost unfair.

_No, Sans, no…_

His eyes flashed, rage and hatred in every crevice of his face as he focused his mind through his blinding anger- magic drawing in close to his body, readying himself to blip out of the room.

You jumped, running to his side and gripping him tightly.

He jerked, looking at you in a mix of confusion with his still evident fury, freezing at your tears.

“Shhh...Sans, no, please, don’t….don’t do it…” He tried to fight against you, rearing back with a grunt.

“Sans, don’t, come here baby...come here…” Your voice reached out softly, magic caressing him gently.

You feared he would lash out with how unstable he was right now, so you carefully rubbed your hands along his arms and lightly to the side of his face.

Registering your touch he sighed, moving his face further into your palm.

He was shaking. You felt his anger but willed it down, trying to give him soothing vibes.

“Come here…” You slowly tugged him back towards the couch, holding his hands in your own.

He looked conflicted but ended up letting you drag him to the lounge with you, permitting you to settle him near Papyrus- where you had originally been.

You leaned beside him.

Sans looked at his brother with a tight grimace, leaning against him silently, shoulder to shoulder.

Papyrus visibly relaxed, sighing in...peace?

His HP stopped dropping.

Arrie snuggled close to Papyrus’ opposite side, her soft sniffling gradually increasing into gulps of watery air..

Oh no...now you were going to cry.

You tried to hold out longer, looking up and widening your eyes in attempts to stop the waterworks but you ultimately failed.

You whined brokenly, breaking into sobs.

Now Sans was crying, he already felt like he would begin at any moment but the sounds of you cut if for him.

He choked, his arm curling around you, pulling you closer to him and Papyrus; trying to comfort both of you at the same time.

You had never seen Sans cry, it was heartbreaking for you.

Finally….finally….Papyrus began to let his hurt out.

He started in silent sniffles, which grew into a sob, that became gross blubbering, and finally he was screaming.

**Screaming.**

He was crying so hard, so badly, so brokenly…..so loudly.

He threw his head back, roaring to the air- his soul’s pain like shards of glass through your skin.

_Pain.._

His body shakes got worse, his shrill sobs reaching an almost painful pitch.

You hardly noticed the pain of your ears, moving to the front of Papyrus to throw your arms around him, Sans, and even Arrie.

Arrie hacked, curling her claws around your waist right below Sans’ bony fingers, both of them holding you against Papyrus- not even noticing how close they were, too focused on comforting this beloved tall skeleton.

“I-If I e-ever m-meet th-that- h-hunk o-o-of junk!” You gasped, hiccupping and sniffling.

“I-I’ll s-slap h-him!” You weakly raised your voice, tears clouding your vision into blurry shapes.

Broken laughter and unflattering sobs sounded among the four of you.

“N-NYEH- Oooh-hooo…” Papyrus whimpered, laughing only slightly every now and then.

“T-Too bad h-he doesn’t have a-actual nerves t-to feel I-it..” Sans commented.

“I-I DO NOT B-BELIEVE HE FEELS P-PERIOD!”

Laughter.

 

A few hours passed.

Papyrus had settled down rather quickly, considering his bond was a strange hybrid it may take not even a month for him to fully recover from it in the future.

He had fallen asleep with you in his lap, Sans on his left shoulder and Arrie on his opposite side, your arms still secured around all three of them.

Another two hours passed.

Papyrus was snoring.

You slowly peeled yourself from him, looking to Sans and Arrie who stared back at you still teary eyed.

Pulling your limbs away and completely off the couch you kneeled on the floor, sighing.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Sans said, gripping his little brother before blipping out of existence with him.

An hour passed.

“Who do you think...broke it?” Your voice sounded terrible, like gravel.

Arrie sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her forearm.

“More than likely...Mettaton…” She looked at the floor, keeping her voice low.

Why?...

“Papyrus should have been the one to cut ties…” Sans said bitterly, returning finally from the room in the same spot he had been on the couch.

It took some getting used to how easily he could blip in and out.

You looked at both monsters silently.

“He’s too sweet to do that...even though he was getting the shorter end of the stick in the relationship he wouldn’t have ended things...unless….for example, his soulmate appeared before him and he made that connection with them. Papyrus doesn’t like hurting people, I can see that about him already….Mettaton is a jerk...he not only was a terrible partner but he broke things off so suddenly too? I doubt he did it in person..” You rubbed your eyes.

Arrie nodded to you.

“I believe that theory as well...Papyrus is the type of monster who doesn’t give away when he is hurting, you can question him and bug him but he has the patience of a saint and will not bother you with his problems.”

Really? Not even a day ago he had opened up to you...maybe he felt differently around you? Considering you were pretty much family?....But Arrie was as much as family to him as you were.

“I see…”

Sans was silent, looking you over before glancing at Arrie.

“So...I assume you two have met then?” He started….awkwardly.

You _guess_ you and Arrie _were_ on friendly terms, you did feel close to her already.

Arrie straightened.

“Yes. I must say Sans, you stole yourself a beautiful human...her scent is warm and sweet, I never inhaled something so...alluring.” Her eyes swept you over approvingly.

You flushed, bringing your arms up to cover your body as if she could see straight through your clothes.

This had taken a turn.

Sans’ pupils disappeared, grin forced.

“ _W h a t ?_ “ His tone was dark.

Arrie leaned back, crossing a leg over the other as she gave Sans a sly smirk.

She pulled out a little pocket mirror from a purse off the side of the couch you hadn’t noticed before, using quick work she cleaned up her messy face and reapplied her makeup.

She must have had it done before the crying fest.

“ I don’t believe I stuttered. I would try to steal her from you if you two weren’t soulmates. If it was possible...maybe, but everyone knows it’s not.” She flicked her tongue across her canine.

You watched the thick appendage in surprise, it reminded you of a reptile’s.

Pink seemed to be your new color of skin.

_J e a l o u s y ._

Sans chuckled but it sounded nothing friendly.

“Heh. First time in years we’re talking and you already make yourself a threat to my relationship?”  His eyes narrowed, left pupil glowing blue and yellow in beat to his magic that was crackling in the air, electrifying the room.

Arrie smiled smugly, her tail swishing in excitement similar to a dog’s.

“What can I say? I like what I see….not only that, I like how she is the first person to ever see me for…. **_me_ **.” Arrie moved her body over to you, overwhelming you again with her largeness.

She came in close, pressing her body against you.

_‘I’m going to kill her…’_

Your breath hitched at her softness and you tensed, eyes widening, not able to comprehend what Sans had just whispered into the bond.

Arrie was blocking your view of Sans, her hand trailing from your shoulder up to your cheek.

“I saw how you looked at me. You realized whose child I was, but..you only saw- **_me_ ** ….” Her lips were dashed with a peachy lip gloss, it smells sweet, her naturally long eyelashes fluttered at you and her light white eyeshadow all highlighted her face in beauty.

You envied her wing game, seeing the black perfect liner fan out around her eye lid thickly and thinly all with a practiced hand.

“A-Ah...U-Uh-” You stuttered again, completely taken off guard once more.

Arrie was indeed a flirt, but you felt towards you it was different...like she meant it?

She leaned forward to your face, her eyes completely on your lips.

Wait what?

You jerked back, alarmed.

“A-Ah! Arrie, yes, I do see you for only you.” You began, nerves raging high and out of control.

What was that…

What…

Uhhhh...

You gripped both her hands in your own, barely able to grip them in your tiny palms compared to hers.

She jumped a little in surprise, eyes glowing with watery emotion.

“I do see you as only you, but not because you’re beautiful or anything shallow like that….it’s because you **_are_ ** your own person. I could never see someone for another even if I tried. It’s not right.”

You surprised even yourself with how smoothly and calmly you said that.

It was genuine.

Arrie blinked rapidly, shocked silent.

You looked above her head, noticing something….

Sans had a hand raised towards her hair but was now frozen in place from- you assumed; your little speech.

Giving him a little glare you were brought back to Arrie.

She sniffled, sobbing.

Oh no her makeup…

You didn’t have a chance to apologize before she crushed you to her chest in a tight embrace.

“I-I’m glad it...it w-was _you_ who the b-bonehead was meant for..”

You looked at Sans over her shoulder.

He seemed to have calmed a little, however his irritated glare never left Arrie.

You smiled at him. So he was the jealous type? Cute...

This bonding moment lasted a good twenty to thirty minutes.

Today was just a crying day, wasn’t it?

Once Arrie was done breaking down against you, you got up with Sans to leave the house after confirming the monstress was alright now.

“Wait, y/n!” She ran over to you, surprisingly not making any noise with her footfalls.

Sans sneaker began to tap in impatience, his hands disappearing in his hoodie pockets.

“What is it, Arrie?” You looked up at her as she handed you her phone.

“Punch in your number for me, I would like to get to spend time with you when you’re free.” Her expression was soft and tender, eyes like a mother.

Ah...This must be what they say she takes after Frisk.

You obliged.

“Okay. Thanks, oh and Sans.” She looked down at him.

Sans raised a brow bone at her, narrowing his eyes slightly, still angry at her from before.

She put her hand out to him.

Oh.

He gazed at her hand, surprise and confusion flashing across his face.

“I’m sorry for flirting with y/n. You already know how I am in general...but I won’t deny that it was serious with her. I’ll make sure not to ever do it again. Promise.”

Sans tensed towards the end of that sentence.

“Besides, I don’t think she can feel for anyone but you, you two are already set in stone.” Her simper was a little sad but she did her best to smile.

He stayed silent for a while, unmoving. Gradually he pulled his left hand from his pocket, placing his fingers around her palm.

They shook.

“Sure thing, kid.” He smirked at her.

Arrie held onto his hand a moment longer, her eyes watering again before she sobbed.

“Th-Thanks...Thanks..” She laughed, her soft voice trembling.

You smiled.

_Proud of you._

 

* * *

 

With that you and Sans left.

You were letting him lead the way, since he had promised you lunch after the whole Papyrus episode.

He at first didn’t want to leave but with Arrie there, nothing would happen to his brother. He was in safe hands.

You glanced around, noticing the thick grove of trees surrounding their neighborhood, like a imitation forest.

“Hey Sans?” You asked, watching as he turned into the thicket of trees.

You looked on in perplexion, a little scared to go through the woods...maybe it was a shortcut?

Staying close to him, you reached out, gripping his hand and in turn having him squeeze your fingers back...a little hard.

Is he mad?

You tried to look at his face but his hood was pulled up, the fluffy trimming blocking your wandering eyes.

You purse your lips.

The two of you continued onwards, walking for around ten minutes, deeper and deeper into the woods.

You were getting really unnerved now...why was this shortcut even an option?

You understood he wanted to show you the way but at this point you would prefer just to be teleported and given directions for next time..

You regret the acception of this walk, Sans saying it would be nice to unwind, it at the time sounded very nice but now…

Sans continued forward, not speaking to you.

“Sans?...” You tried again.

He squeezed your fingers and then suddenly stopped, making you run into his side.

“Oof- Sans?” You paused, feeling his magic rising into the air.

Oh...uh?

You fidgeted awkwardly, trying to search the bond for anything.

He had blocked his end, leaving you in the dark…

You reached out for him again, touching his back.

He spun on you, pushing you against the thick tree right behind you, lifting your body up and pressing himself against you tightly. Heat spread from your soul to your face.

You were thankful for your coat, worrying the bark of the tree would dig into your skin without it.

“S-Sans??” His only response was a deep growl, face pushing into your neck, rubbing his teeth along your collarbone and pressing lightly.

You jerked, fingers curling around his shoulders.

“Oooh..” You mewled, bending to his dominance all too easily.

Even if you did try to resist him would you be able to fight with him like this? He was a good two or three heads taller than you.

The warmth of his body awoken your arousal, taking over your body completely. You were tingling, _on fire_.

With panting breaths you whined, eyes squeezing shut in rapture.

He hissed, gripping your hips tighter- you were subconsciously grinding against him and your black coat slipped low on your shoulders when Sans shifted to press you firmly against the tree he had caged you against.

“Oh- fuck...y/n…” He moaned, doing his best to glare at you despite his obvious approval.

His pupils were alight with fire, fiercely taking in your flushed, almost crying face.

“Sa-ah-nsssss, w-why are you s-so mad?” You twisted against him, clawing at his shoulder blades under his clothing.

He groaned lowly, shivering at the drag of your nails on his bones.

“You **_know_ ** why.” It was whispered against your skin in a gruff, dark voice. His tongue manifested, the flash of magic glowing against your collar, sliding along your neck to your ear.

You squealed, arching against him, hand tightly woven into his coat as you felt his teeth sink into the junction of your neck and shoulder.

White sparks of pleasure flashed behind your eyelids, your soul screaming in acceptance through your connection.

“Ah! I-I’m s-sorry!” You writhed against him, legs wrapping around his hips in attempts to make him move against you.

 _Were_ you sorry if it got him this riled up?

Sans choked, feeling your soft body against his basketball shorts did nothing to stifle the soft drag of your pussy against his hidden bulge below. Your tights were a very soft fabric, the only kind you ever liked and ended up being fairly thin, so it did little to stifle your grinding thrusts along his dick.

 _Oh_ ...you think you wanted him _inside_ you.

You trembled against him, eyes lidding with lust and glazing over in bliss. Sans brought a single phalange along your waist up to your chest, rubbing lightly on the sides of your breasts before swiping along your nipple through your clothing.

One thing about your body that you always found annoying was the sensitivity of your nipples.

You all but screamed, throwing your head back as shivers ran up and down your spine, the bundle of nerves along your areola and nipples tingling like electricity.

It took that single touch for your teats to stand on end, hardened into tiny nubs.

Sans brought his face up from your neck, leaving bruises and bite marks that you loved every second of along his way.

Where you into rough play?...

You didn’t have time to contemplate yourself before that same curelean tongue was pushed against your lips, it was so thick and long that you had trouble opening your tiny mouth for entrance, tears formed at the corners of your eyes in overstimulation. Your arms curled around his skull, fingers dancing along the marrow in shaky jerks.

You could hardly call this kiss fair with how dominant Sans had become, curling his jolting appendage around your much smaller one, slicking thick coats of magic along your lips and inside your mouth.

“S-ahhnnss..” You couldn’t control your body anymore, you brought your hips up against him, rubbing along the hidden shape of his prick again, this time you didn’t stop and you kept bringing yourself up against him time and time again.

The heat became hotter and hotter inside you, pooling into your panties in a slick bed of wetness.

Sans grunted, pushing back against you despite his attempts to control himself, he still wanted to punish you for letting Arrie flirt with you right in front of him, you even glared at him when he got ready to pull her from you- but you were proving to be hard to keep his restraint around.

Your better judgment was slipping and you were _this_ close to screaming.

“Ohmygod, please, Sans, please- I _want_ you.” You cracked under your libido’s demand, fire erupting inside far below.

Sans looked down at you, his eyelights fierce and primal; your messy hair and features morphed into desperate need, tears falling from your eyes in thin streams of waterworks.

He wondered if the fact that your crying face was turning him on further was a sadistic trait.

His brow bones creased as he shook.

“Fuck, babe...what’re you askin’ for?” His grunt rose higher when you gave a frustrated moan, rubbing your bundle of nerves against him.

“Sanss, please, fuck, pleasepleaseplease, put it innnn-” Your were doing your best to move against him, tugging at his coat sleeves to bring him closer to you when he tried to put distance.

“Fuck, doll...I know you don’t want-”

Another new pet name did it for you.

“Noooo, please, takeittt, takeit, takeit!” You knew what you meant by that, but he didn’t.

He remembered the memories during your confrontation, but he still assumed that in between them you had given your virginity to Azure, so with the hint of you still having your innocence….

Well…

His hands flew to your thighs, gripping the thick flesh in his large hands that almost encased them entirely had you not always had thick curves ever since you were a teen. He pushed your thighs apart further, your back still tight between the tree and Sans’ chest.

“F-fuck, you’re telling me….fuck..” He dropped his head into your hair, your tresses tickling his face and gifting him with your sweet scent.

“Yessss, please, it’s-,please!” You weren’t scared to give your virginity since losing Azure- feeling you should have acted before he was taken from you, but in a way maybe it’s good you saved it...

Your soul mate gave a long and low groan, dropping his torso down along your body, keeping you against the tree with your legs over his shoulders.

You gave an embarrassed squeak, seeing his skull between your thighs, his phalanges digging into them tightly, kneading and pushing.

Your eyes locked with his own, his desire bore into you, your soul screaming for you two to join but you quickly became bashful.

“U-uh...Sans..” You looked away from him, hiding your face in the strands of your messy hair.

“No, doll. Look at me.” He tugged at your thigh, making your attention drop back on him.

A cold gust of air hit your lower body, seeing your tights and panties being slid down, completely over your left leg and to your right in a rumple of cloth so they didn’t hit the floor.

Hot breathe ghosted across your pussy lips, making your body twist and writhe.

“Ohhh..”

Sans looked at you, his stare was carnal and dark not letting you look away; his conjured tongue slid forward past his teeth, dripping blue magic droplets before finally sliding from the small unused hole of your entrance up to your clit.

Your eyes sparked, seeing pops of blue as you cried out in pleasure, screams of joy ripping from your throat.

Oral was the only thing you had ever participated in since your broken bond with Azure, you were no stranger to this- but you were taken off guard at the ecstacy that rocked your very core. Sans’ tongue was like nothing you ever felt- nothing compared to it and your soul was so accepting which made it all the better.

The glide of his tongue came easily with how wet you were and he repeated the action of licking up against your cunt before going back down and up again, always paying close attention to your clit.

“O-ohhh-hh.” You weren’t going to last, there was no way, the sparks of magic vibrated against you sinfully well; perfectly.

Then he slid his tongue inside your virgin muff, his tongue proving to be extremely flexible when it curled up and around, you _screamed_.

Your toes curled and you arched off the tree, your orgasm came quick and easy, surprising even yourself. Usually it took you a good while before coming undone with oral and you swore it had only been a minute.

With your frenzy subsiding you slumped against the timber numbly, feeling like jello.

Sans came back up towards your face. Your vision was unfocused and blurry and you didn’t have a chance to come down from your high before you felt the telltale hardness of your soulmate's prick along your slit. Your breath hitched, arms curling around Sans’ neck with shaky fingers.

“Fuck, doll….you sure about this?” He wanted nothing more than to drill himself inside you, but he was worried about you more than anything.

You mewled, head tilting back; baring your neck to him.

His phalanges dug into your thighs, breaking through the skin that you hardly even paid mind to, not noticing the hardened expression taking over his features. Sans’ breathing became harder and his pupils flashed a bright blue, his left socket flaring to light with yellow and blue pulsing wizardry.

This felt right, your soul hummed in approval at your instinctive action.

Suddenly you felt weightless, like you were floating in nothingness- then you came crashing back down onto a familiar padding, silken sheets caressing your back in a recognizable dark area.

It was your room- you were finally home again.

Sans’ hands were on either side of your face. He brushed the tip of his dick along your entrance up to your clit, making you hiss.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He locked in on your face, you teary eyes pooling down your cheeks and corners of your lashes.

You were so beautiful to him. The feeling was mutual seeing his darkly flushed face, grin watery and trembling with effort to retrain himself. The only light in the room came from him, illuminating the small space intimately.

“Sans...oh, pleasseee.” You rubbed his ribs from under his shirt, slipping your slender digits along the bumps of his ‘stomach bones’ up to the ridges of his sensitive marrow. He groaned gruffly, jerking forward against your soft hands.

“O-okay, uhhh, just- fuckkk…” The drag of your fingertips made his head drop onto your chest, captured by your smooth body.

“Shit, you’re so soft…” He hissed, squeezing his sockets shut as he finally pushed against your entrance with the tip of his cock.

You tensed, whispering pleas to keep going, shivering against him in bliss, the strong heat of his shaft as comforting as it is exciting.

“Fuck, babe, I - uhh, if anything hurts...tell me-” He pressed the full head of his prick inside your tight entrance, your vulva spreading pleasurably around him.

You cursed lowly, clawing at his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer to you.

“FUCK..” He pulled back slightly and you feared he would leave you completely had he not bared forward again, pressing more of his thick length inside you.

The tip was slanted and almost sharp whereas the rest of his member stretched you, only getting thicker the closer it go to his pelvic bone.

“Ohgod, Saa-nns...ah- th-thick…” You whined, tears falling heavier and faster.

His prick throbbed inside of you, twitching maddeningly- turned on even further.

“Uhhh, I know baby...fuck, just let me-..holy shiiit..” He pushed further inside you, stopping altogether at the resistance he met with almost half his length pressed into you.

It was your hymen, stars, are you sure about this..?

Your fingers slipped up to the side of his face, making him look down at you.

“Sans, please...please…” You repeated, your lips coming up to slide along his jaw and teeth in a pseudo kiss.

He moaned into your mouth, accepting the kiss and taking this as your permission- he finally jerked his hips forward with a sharp thrust, tearing straight through that small barrier from within you, deflowering you.

You arched, grabbing at his shoulders and squeezing your eyes shut tightly.

It didn’t hurt as much as it was uncomfortable, but the constant buzz of your soulmate’s prick made it easier to bare with as small feathered pleasures tickled your walls.

“Oh, stars, you’re so warm- nnnghh, tight..” He licked away your tears from your neck, kissing you gently along your collarbone and up to your ear.

A garbled noise of approval tore from you before Sans held still, gripping you tightly to give you time to adjust.

It was so girthy, stretching you wide, but where it was uncomfortable and stinging it felt just as good. You flex your muscles, using kegels to test your muscles and see if the pain was gone yet.

Your spine was attacked with tingles, pure sin.

“Hhhh..” You incoherently gasped, moving your hips against his thick shaft, taking more of him inside of you.

Stars, he wasn’t in all the way yet?

“Y-y/n! Stars-” He snarled against your collar, shaking terribly with slipping sanity, you took this opportunity to place your legs around his hips, tugging him forward. He slipped even further into you, your cunt gripping him tightly as he stretched you.

That did it for him.

“-Fff-god-” He slammed his entire dick straight into your cavern, hilted fully, literally on his tiptoes.

Colors flashed behind your eyes and you gave a high keening cry, your soul’s happiness slipping through the scream.

Sans groaned into your neck, his right hand tangled into your hair as the other held himself up slightly so he had stability to drag his hips back before ramming once again forward.

“Hhh, fuck.” You felt how your walls hugged his length, each ridge stimulating your walls in jolts of electricity when he pulled his shaft back out of your slit then right back inside, spreading you deliciously.

He cursed against you, whispering praises and marking you in love bites wherever he could reach, steadily increasing his pace.

You didn’t feel any discomfort anymore, it had taken a few minutes but all you felt was blissful pleasure.

“Ahhh, oh, yesss..” Your voice slipped out airily, penetrating the hazy and lust filled eyes of your soulmate.

“I-I’m okay n-naaaaoww!” The sound of your voice hardened him impossibly further and made his thrusts rougher, hitting against the entrance of your cervix in sharp jabs.

That kind of hurt, your body’s natural curve of your vagina protesting against that but the more he kept it up the more comfortable you became- you remember women telling you how they preferred length….well you suppose you preferred girth; and Sans was perfect.

He suddenly stopped and you gasped, looking at him in confusion.

...?

“Sans?” You knew it was you speaking but could hardly recognize your raspy voice.

“Shit, babe, sorr-yy” His voice was so deep, gruff. Sorry? For what?

He gripped your ankles, throwing them from his body and sliding his palms up your legs to your inner thighs, neading the fleshy softness before pushing against them; spreading you even further.

Then he started to _pound_ inside you.

Your eyes rolled back and you threw your head back, arching and opening your mouth on a shrill scream of abandon.

He wasn’t stopping, pistoning into you without a care, despite this being your first time you felt something coiling deep, different than any orgasm you’ve ever had, your heart jackhammering against your ribs.

“S-SAHH!!!” Was that your voice? Oh fuck..

“Tighttt- shit, s-soft, hnnnghghh- gooooddd..” He was baring his teeth, sockets shut so tightly and head pushed firmly into your chest that you couldn’t do anything but _take_ it as he lost himself in you.

The ribbons of your souls tangled, meshing in the imitation of your bodies in a beautiful paired glow.

Sans was almost terrified at himself, he couldn’t stop and he wasn’t sure if he would be done after one time, this deep feeling whispering darkly to make you his, to only think of him, that you would never even blush for _anyone_ else if he could help it.

“Rrrr, **Mineee** …” He hardly heard what he was saying but this had his pupils glowering at you, your teary wrecked face flushed a dark pink, completely messed up- and _he_ did that to you.

Your arousal spiked even higher as your cunt clamped down on his lunging cock, tingles.

Something was approaching you...fuck- what-

Hot white pleasure ignited inside you as you came all around his prick, milking him in rippling fluttering spasms.

Sans was almost screaming as he felt you cum, making you ride throughout it all. He didn’t stop and you began to cry from overstimulation.

“Uhh, babe, close- fuckkk..” That was your only warning before he dragged your body towards him, lifting your calves over his shoulders and bringing himself to the edge of the bed, shifting the position so he was even deeper than before.

“Wh-AHH!” That unrecognizable, destroyed and garbled voice ripped from your throat again.

You were surprised how flexible you were, but more than that you felt how much tighter you had become from the change of post. Each thrust was against your cervix and given Sans’ different shaped tip you swore he was slipping even further through that ring somehow.

“Sans!!”

You were going to cum again.

“Ohh, yesss baby, yessyess, fucckkkkk!” He got even faster, a complete blur against your writhing and jerking body. Then he bit into your neck, sharp canines breaking through your skin, causing you to reach that climax that shook you to your very core.

His deep long groan shook you through your neck as his hot electric spunk poured inside of you, straight into your womb, spilling out when you were too full and dirtying your sheets.

It felt like forever before his ejaculation finally ended, his body falling onto you, still sheathed inside your cunt to the hilt.

“Mmm..Sans..” You whispered happily.

“Hmm?” He sounded like he was already sleeping.

You giggled. “You know we still have things to do today right?”

He huffed. “Later, babe….now we rest.”

You opened your mouth to argue but decided against it, running your fingers along his skull instead and humming.

Cuddling came easily to you both, your fingers tracing small patterns along his bones, making him sigh and breathe peacefully.

When your small digits reached his ribs you felt him tense.

Oh?

He throbbed inside you.

“A-Ah..?” You were shocked, he was ready again?

Wait, could you take that??

“Fuckk, mmmm- once more…” He shifted, pulling back and thrusting back inside you roughly, your pussy clenching tightly around him despite the messy situation.

There was no way this was the same lazy bones you had bonded with!

The pace was set and you were screaming again.

 

* * *

 

Sans had been insatiable. One time turned into once more, which turned into twice more...then one last time.. ( He ‘promisseedd’ ).

You were surprised you could even walk right now even after the long shower you took, making sure to take it separately. You didn’t want to risk _another_ round.

“Heh, kiddo, you’re walking funny.” You felt Sans’ hand slide around your hips, feeling you up.

Your body heated at his touch, remembering him all too well.

“Mmm, Sans don’t rub me, I’m sensitive.” You pressed a hand against him, trying to move his phalanges from gripping you the way they were.

You both were walking on the correct path for dinner and apparently your new job? He had promised you a meal and you held him to it, putting faith into his ‘connections’.

“Alright, alright.” He withdrew his arm, settling for holding your hand.

You gave a grateful smile, approaching a giant hole in the wall joint deep in the city.

Grillby’s.

“Oh.” You should have expected that, Papyrus was always screaming about Sans’ obsession with this place, he was a regular.

“Heh. Yeah, I know you don’t come here a lot even though you love it, so I figured why not aim to work here and also grab some grub?” He pointed to the restaurant with a lazy grin and thumb.

You kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet.”

His face was a blueberry.

You pushed inside, letting Sans trail behind you.

Quickly you were overwhelmed as everyone sung out in greetings to your soulmate. There were hollers and quick acknowledgments but then they all turned silent when their eyes landed on you.

Uhm?

“Sans, you have a soulmate! L-Like a _SOULMATE_!” A bunny monster slurred.

You flushed, not big on so much attention being drawn to you.

“Sure thing buddy. Guess you can say I finally found some _bunny_ for me.”

A series of cackling laughter later and everything seemed to be back to normal.

Sans nudged you along with him, bringing you to the bar area where you scooted to a bare stool, halting when you saw a suspicious object on your seat.

You picked it up and placed it on the next stool over.

“Whoopee cushions? Ha, I don’t remember seeing those, cute.” You settled into your seat, placing your chin in your hand and turning your emerald eyes to Sans.

He chuckled, shrugging.

Then your entire body froze.

A fire elemental slipped from the back, his flames flickering in cackling sparks of yellow, orange, and red.

You relaxed after a few seconds, not expecting to see another fire elemental since Azure.

“Hey Grillbz.” Sans waved at the monster.

Said elemental nodded to Sans, turning to you and doing the same.

“Wow, I’ve never seen another elemental before, I like your flames, they’re very bright.” You said this in awe- unfiltered.

Grillby turned pink.

Oh.

“A-Ah! I’m y/n! Sans’ soulmate, nice to meet you!” You held out your hand.

He seemed surprised but took your hand and firmly shook it.

“Nice to meet you y/n, I’m Grillby, this is my bar.” His voice was a whispery rapse, sizzling and steamy.

You smiled, familiar with that tone, but knowing he was someone completely different.

“I’ve come here a few times, usually only on special occasions a few times a year but this is the first time I’ve met you. It’s an honor.” You bowed your head to him in a respectful manner.

He chuckled.

“I believe you will be very good for Sans indeed.”

You blushed.

“So I’ve heard.” you grinned at said skeleton.

Sans snorted, shrugging but not denying it.

“Usual Grillbz, and y/n here was wondering if you were hiring?” He said this so casually it impressed you.

Grillby smiled, his mouth flaring into a red grin.

“I actually am. I was about to put out a wanted flyer, I need help pretty bad…” He looked towards you.

“What’s your experience y/n?” Time to turn it on.

“I have three years experience with customer service and twenty years experience in bartending, I have my own twist to drinks and something I call the red fairy- its a spicy whiskey that can make you drunk with a single shot, I mix that with a few secret ingredients all within any bar and presto.” You charismatically spoke to him, engaging him in your conversation and gesturing lightly with your hands.

He seemed very interested in your self promotion towards the end.

“I love the cozy feeling of a hole in the wall bar or even a restaurant, if it’s both that’s even better. I enjoy my job and make sure to do the best of my abilities-.”

It went similarly with the questions and towards the end Grillby looked very pleased.

“When can you start y/n? The position is only part-time but in the future you may be able to land a full-time position.”

“ASAP is when I can begin.” you smiled, feeling good about this.

“Alright, I expect you here in a week on Friday through Sunday 6pm to 12am.” He slipped a card to you and a piece of paper.

You glanced at it, seeing it was a contract of some sorts and his business information. You were ecstatic.

“Sure thing boss~” You gave a quick signature and grinned happily.

He chuckled. “I’ll get the rest of the papers after I finish your order.” He slid away then.

You turned to Sans, throwing your arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

He gave a grunt of surprise that dwindled into deep chuckles.

“Heh. See kid, everything’s fine now.” He rubbed your back, a possessive glint flashing in his eyelights that you missed.

You peeled back a little, smothering him in kisses all over his face, your bond ringing in happiness.

He turned teal again. “K-Kid, he-heyy” He whined.

You looked at him, a cheesy Sans-like grin of your own pointed at him mischievously.

“None shall stop my power~” you brought your fingers along his side, pinching along his bones that made him jerk and give a guffaw of surprise.

“Muahaha~” You continued your attack, grinning.

“He-Heh, kid!” He retaliated, making you squeal.

His bright smile and playful light soul echoes spoke volumes.

Aw...you think you loved him.


	9. Ashes to Ashes

Papyrus was healing nice and slow within the past two months that passed. Arrie was at his side every waking moment, putting her ambassador duties completely in the hands of her second in command- Asgore, while she was away.

You wondered if Arrie had feelings for Papyrus but turns out she had never seen him in such a light. You had asked her and she stared at you like you had grown a second head.

Well...it was just a question, but she seemed disturbed by it? Hopefully you didn’t put things that she would rather not ever think of in her head towards Papyrus.

 

 

It didn’t take long for word to travel among the small group of friends that Papyrus and Mettaton were going through a breach.

Toriel was very saddened, knowing the feeling all too well, she stopped by more frequently, avoiding Arrie like the plague and making her visits short and sweet.

Arrie tried to make conversation with her when she had caught her in the same room and Toriel looked at anywhere but the ambassador, mumbling “Yes, that is nice.” before leaving with quick farewells.

_“....” Arrie stared at the door, her carefully placed stoic mask cracking for a mere second before she turned back to the rest of the room, smiling tenderly again. She ignored yours and Papyrus’ pained eyes._

_“I...was pushing my luck. Sans is different than Toriel...he wasn’t as attached to my mom as Toriel was….she was my mom’s mother after all.” She had been sewing, making Papyrus a new scarf to trash the ones Mettaton had given him over the span of their time together. Her fingers now trembled as she continued to weave, trying to hold back her tears that formed in the corner of her yellow eyes._

_“Arrie…” You placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She sniffled, rubbing her nose on her shoulder since her hands were busy._

_“I-It’s fine...I just….I always heard a-amazing things about Toriel...I want a relationship with her too….I don’t have my mom anymore...so…”_

_“DO NOT WORRY, ARRIE. I KNOW YOU WILL GET THE RELATIONSHIP WITH SANS AND TORIEL YOU YEARN FOR, ESPECIALLY WITH Y/N HERE NOW!” Papyrus beamed. “YOU AND SHE WILL BE ABLE TO PULL US BACK TOGETHER. I KNOW IT, AND I BELIEVE IN YOU BOTH.” You felt a blush tint your cheeks._

_Arrie smiled, genuinely this time. “You’re right. Y/n is amazing, in the short time she has been here me and Sans are already in an almost comfortable atmosphere when we speak to one another...Toriel will be the final step..” A determined look came over her, her brows creasing and smile turning mischievous. You wonder if Arrie was the reason Papyrus was actually more devious than he looked._

_“You bet.” You returned the fire behind her eyes with your own._

You didn’t try to bring it up Frisk when it was just you and Toriel anymore since the first time you did she completely shut down on you...and that had terrified you, you were scared you had broken her- it took her two to three hours to come back to earth, sobbing.

You comforted her throughout it all.

It was then you realized Toriel had not properly grieved for Frisk’s death...she must have been keeping herself busy and continued to push it into the back of her mind whenever she could- running away from her closure.

 

A few weeks after the news spread about Papyrus, Undyne found out….that had been.. ugly.

In short...the fish monstress went ballistic, hellbent on beating the living shit out of Mettaton had he not been her wife’s best friend.

Undyne always thought Mettaton only hung around Alphys when it was convenient for him, being the selfish monster that he was, so she only tolerated him. Now, she couldn’t be in the same room with him. She wanted to destroy the body he loved so much, and she would have, had it not been a hard project Alphys dedicated herself to in the past and still future..and also the fact that Alphys cared for Mettaton deeply.

Alphys was also angry but she couldn’t stay mad for long since she was who Mettaton was leaning on for comfort.

She had berated him with a fury that Undyne had never seen, making Mettaton break down in sobs much harder than he had showed up with.

_“H-How could y-you do that! W-Was Papyrus just convenient for you a-at the time!? LIKE I AM!”_

It got dirty fast. Undyne called you and told you everything, sounding so proud of her wife.

You and Undyne also hung out more with Arrie. Arrie and Undyne were close, you weren’t surprised about that but sometimes you saw Undyne smile sadly when looking at her.

She must be thinking of Frisk when this came over her. You wondered how Frisk was….how she had been to everyone. Was she as angelic as they said? Or just a flirtatious and determined human? She couldn’t have been that simple, Frisk was the angel of prophecy for a reason.

No one liked to talk about her except for Arrie but you didn’t like to bother her about it much, just a few light questions here and there...you had to ask her more seriously when you had time.

 

The breach seemed to be good for both Papyrus and Mettaton despite the negative effects, Mettaton had become much more humble, not so selfish or lacking in empathy. Papyrus was more open with his feelings, vowing to never let someone else come before his mental health ever again- he went out more and even seemed to be...talking to people? And you weren’t talking about small talk...no...these were...hookups. It was strange to see but he is an adult after all, and it got his mind off of Mettaton, he only did that for two weeks before stopping it, seeming to have gotten it out of his system.

Sans was...shocked. His innocent baby brother….was not so innocent. He didn’t even know if Papyrus knew about monster sex or human/monster sex yet, turns out...he really did.

 

_“Ohhh! Yesss! Papyrusss!” Bump, bump, bump._

_You stared at the ceiling, face so red you swore you were glowing in the dark room._

_Sans was mortified, the soul bond ringing with his horror. These walls were thinner than you expected…_

_“Ahhh! You’re sooo g-good!” The shrill cry of the female rang throughout the house, followed by more aggressive bumps against the wall._

_This was the first night and you were as shocked as Sans._

_Papyrus must have been...high strung for the sounds of his rutting to reach Sans’ room despite there being a bathroom between their rooms and even a fair length of just...wall._

_You turned on your side, fishing out your extra pair of headphones from your purse for Sans, then turning back to your poor soul mate._

_“Here Sans, you need it.” He gave you a grateful look which reflected in his glowing white pupils. He plugged the jack into his phone and turned towards you to play some music loudly, the sound still rung out when he placed them on his skull, sockets shutting in relief._

_“Thanks, doll. You’re my angel right now.” He snuggled close to you, holding your side with a single arm._

_“Tell me when it’s over..” He murmured, focusing on the lyrics to his song, turning it up when the sounds he desperately wanted to block out slipped through._

_You gave him a sound of understanding. You tried to focus on your soulmate, pushing your ear near his skull when you wanted some distraction yourself._

_The rutting must have went on for at least an hour and a half._

_“T-TRISHA…!” And that was the end of that….You could have gone without learning the monster’s name…oh gee._

_Sans and you had made sure not to leave the room until the monstress was gone, but once she was you and he planned to have a talk with Papyrus._

_Upon exiting the room and walking downstairs, the first thing you both noticed was that he looked...better. Almost happy? You couldn’t bring yourself to forbid this anymore like the plan was, so instead Sans told him; “Keep it down next time, Paps.” He had flushed so orange it made you laugh, completely dismissing the awkwardness with just that cute reaction._

_You didn’t let the tension stay, setting forward into the kitchen and claiming you were going to begin dinner. As expected Papyrus joined you as Sans watched TV._

_He seemed thankful for your upbeat attitude after putting you in such a strange situation, but you didn’t care at that point anymore. It’s not like he knew you both were home because Sans had teleported you both to his room when you got off of work._

_Everything was normal once again and Papyrus made sure to keep it down the following week with his ‘partners’, each different than the next, some female and few males- most monsters and a few humans._

 

“Y/n table four needs a refill on drinks.” A co-worker called to you.

“I’m on it.” You slipped out from the bar and made your way with a platter of refills you had just made for the group.

You wore a black short sleeve and black tights with a GRILLBY’S apron around your hips in fiery font, the same as your name tag that was clipped on your chest near your left shoulder.

“Here you are.” You said, placing the drinks on the table in front of the customers.

“Oh!” Someone said, pointing to you with wide squinting eyes.

You raised a brow at them before blinking in recognition.

“Oh, hey Raven.” You said with a sheepish grin.

 

 

Raven had been one of the regulars at your old job that only showed up for your drinks, she was a chinese transfer student going to a University just in the center of the city. She would throw herself to your side of the bar on weekends- always claiming it was hard for her to get even buzzed, nothing did it for her, and thus the stress always weighed down. You had proposed a challenge to her; that if she could drink a single shot- just one, without getting hammered, you would let her drink for free every time she came in.

She lost terribly...so terribly that you had to make sure she got home safe- personally. You two clicked and she appreciated you caring for her, she had initially been terrified her parents would have found out about her adventures to the bar if you hadn’t intervened.

Then she visited you constantly at the end of each week, keeping you company and making your day smooth on by.

“Y/n! I have not seen you at your work so I assumed you moved! But you changed bars! Oh! Can I have a shot of Red Fairy! Please! I have not been able to get _buzzed_ since you've been gone!” Raven clapped her hands, bouncing in her seat, her accent making you grin.

“Ha. Sure thing, but since you haven’t had it in a while it might kick you in the gut harder once you walk outside, I can settle you for a half shot?”

She nodded, taking what she could. The rest of her friends seemed curious but didn’t question it, instead they began to nurse their drinks which you had brought them.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” You left to go back behind the bar, moving your arms around fluidly and quickly, dash here, dash there and presto.

It was done.

You came back with a half shot, giving it to Raven and waving. “Tell me if you want more.”

Then you left back behind the bar to attend to your customers.

Twenty minutes later you saw Sans walk through the double doors of the bar.

“Hey sweetheart.” His deep voice sung to you, sitting in the booth that you had recently named ‘his spot’. He always made a beeline to it after greeting people he knew when they hollered at him.

You smiled, curling a stray strand of hair behind your ear after you finished wiping down the counter. “Hey babe. Are you done with work?” You leaned on your arm and rested your chin in your free hand to converse with him.

“Heh. Yeah, Alphys and me worked in the same lab again today, sometimes we finish up early meeting quota before the rest of the departments even come close. Despite them working together they didn’t give us the slightest bit of a challenge...and we’re not even trying, I feel like it’s the reason a lot of them hate us.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Sounds like they’re jealous.” You raised a brow. “You and Alphys _are_ the smartest beings I know, even I feel lesser when you both go ‘science’ around me.” You remember seeing a bunch of gibberish in Sans’ basement. There were shelves and shelves of books with such complicated wording and numbers that despite it being written in your language it was so foreign to you. Almost all the books had papers shoved between certain pages with Sans’ handwriting and _more_ gibberish that was impossibly _more_ complicated than the book had to offer. Some had highlighting here and there, other had sticky notes protruding from diaphragms and illustrated figures that even then you had not clue what it was representing- and those were _pictures_.

Sans frowned at you. “Don’t ever think that.” He reached over, rubbing a finger over the hand that you currently were leaning on.

Heat traveled inside of you from the small touch eliciting a tinted blush and sigh from you. Your soul settled, the stress of work and your insecurities easing out of you with his presence and caress.

He leaned forward, a breathe away from giving you a skelekiss.

“Hey, Red!” Raven slid over, her long black hair was in a messy bun now and her owlish thin black glasses pushed high up her nose, making her eyes seem bigger than you remembered them being. She had a black and white sweater vest on with black tights and flats underneath.

She really wasn’t dressed for a night out, but she never was since the first day you saw her. She always looked ready to study.

Her nickname for you has always been ‘Red’, and with her presence the moment with Sans was gone.

You turned your attention to Raven, not minding her at all- but Sans seemed very annoyed at being interrupted with you.

“Hey Raven, what’s up?” You leaned more towards her, straightening up so no one noticed how unprofessionally close you had been to Sans. Humans couldn’t see soulbonds unless they were magically gifted and that was rare.

Raven grinned, her pouty lips stretching and her eyes arching with her mirth.

“You and this skeleton are together, yes? I see your magic swirling as one; being so near.” She gestured to you both, her broken english making your eyes soften. She was charming like that, drawing you in with her genuine friendliness and light heartedness. You already knew she could see bonds, and that she was a purple soul of perseverance.

Sans raised a brow bone.

“Heh, _tibia_ honest I didn’t think you’d be able to tell.” He rested his chin in his hand and you took this opportunity to disappear behind the counter and slide a bottle of ketchup towards him.

You had quickly learned of his love for Ketchup and thought it still perplexed you but you really didn’t mind anymore. The first time had been...gross but you got over it within a week.

“Oh.” Her smile fell, a stoic twist settling over her face.

“I did not know you made puns. That is too bad. I almost liked you.” Raven frowned, shaking her head almost disappointedly.

You choked, covering your mouth in efforts to muffle your broken giggling.

Sans snirked. “Aw, come on kid, throw me a _bone_ here.” He sipped his ketchup, winking and gesturing with a finger gun.

You laughed harder- knowing exactly how Raven felt about puns, however, being around you so much in the past- you thought she had began to warm up to them...apparently not?

The small woman made a loud sound of disapproval, shaking her head.

“No, no, no! You stop that, now!” Raven huffed, puffing her tiny chest out in a show of mock anger. Aw she was just being hard to get right now.

“Aw, Raven, I know you secretly like puns, after all…” You smirked, pulling out another shot of Red Fairy for her.

“We didn’t mean to _ruffle your feathers_.” You clicked your tongue and winked, sliding her the shot.

She gasped, as if not expecting a pun from you, especially one about her name. Sans barked out a laugh, wiping his sockets of tears.

“I almost forgot about your puns! You are just as bad as your skeleton!” Raven wrapped her small fingers around the shot glass, tilting her head back quickly and downing the hard alcohol, letting out a loud; ‘Puuaaaahhh!’ her body relaxing instantly.

“But, you are forgiven Red, because you are my favorite person...mmm-mostly because of your shot though!” She grinned again, toothily and mischievously, it kind of reminded you of Sans but more pure. Aw this precious cinnamon roll.

“Oh! Red, I almost forgot why I came over here! Why did you leave the other bar? I asked for you and they told me it was classified, since it had to do with an employee.” Her eyes turned over to you, very bright and hazel. Raven’s eyes were something that at first you were shocked to see, you knew for a fact that you had never seen any asian with such a bright colored set of eyes unless they wore contacts.

You had asked Raven if she did and she quickly denied that, letting you see her open her eyes wide and tap her finger gently around just to prove it- she must have been asked that question a lot for her to not even be bothered by it and go into the motions of proving her words.

In certain lights her eyes were so bright they looked beige.

“Ah...the bar.” You frowned, still a little angry for the reason you were fired.

“I...was fired. Because I didn’t call in my absence one day, I called in a little later the same day but then on the phone my ex-boss fired me.” You wrinkled your nose.

“He never liked me. I’m pretty sure he was just looking for the perfect opportunity, and then I gave it to him. It’s fine though!” You waved your hands, seeing Raven sulking at your story _for_ you and Sans glaring at nothing in particular, but upset nonetheless.

“I like this job a lot more! The people here are nicer and I get paid better. The only reason I was angry was because I wouldn’t be able to see my old co-workers and regulars. Like you, but now you’re here. It’s even better now!” You gave them a big smile.

Raven huffed loudly. “That jerk! I will make sure to tell the rest of your regulars where you are now! Do not worry, Red!” She suddenly swayed, almost falling off her stool.

“Woah! Kid, are you okay?” Sans gripped her sweater before she hit the floor, pulling her back up.

You swallowed your gasp, looking worried now.

“Maybe I gave you too much Red Fairy after all…” You touched her forehead. She felt normal, but...

“Okay, Okay, I will return to my study group now, we should all head home soon anyways, I feel myself becoming very tipsy.” She stood from the stool.

“Bye, Raven.” You cringed in regret.

“Ah, Red! One more...thing-g.” She slurred, her eyes glazing as she turned a little too quickly back to you.

“Better hurry Raven, the whiskey is kicking in..” You chuckled at how adorably flushed she was now, but still with a hint of nervousness.

“Yes, yes...here.” She slipped a piece of paper towards you.

You raised a brow and dragged it towards yourself with a single finger.

“Your phone number?” You were surprised.

“Y-Yes, I would like to-” She hiccuped. “To become friends….better friends...best friends!” She burst into a fit of giggles, swaying in place.

You grinned tightly, extremely worried for her now.

“Of course Raven, I’d love to...ah..” You looked over her head, waving to one of her ‘study mates’.

They came over rather quickly, a tall boy with black hair wearing a grey hoodie and black skater pants.

“She drank a little too much...will you be sure she gets home safely?” You eyed him, checking his soul. He was a green soul with a clean ‘record’.

“Y-Yes ma'am!” He bowed his head to you, taking you by surprise at the formality.

“Take care.” You waved them off, pocketing Raven’s number in your bra so you couldn’t possibly lose or forget you had it.

“Heh, she was interesting. How long have you known her?” Sans turned your attention back to him.

“A few months, she’s a pure soul, that one. She always gave me huge tips, so I assume she’s from a rich family.” You looked to where she had been sitting. “Like this.” You dragged the bills over, counting them and shaking your head. “Yeah, she left me a forty dollar tip like usual. Two twenties.” You showed them to Sans with a sigh.

He balked.

“Stars, how often does she do this?” He held the bills in the light just to make sure they were real, which you knew they were.

“Whenever she happened to stop by. She used to leave me around eighty before I told her to stop; the lowest I can get her to stoop to is forty...kinda make me feel bad.” You crossed your arms, leaning against the back of the bar.

“Heh. I wouldn’t be complaining, but I would be suspicious.” He sipped more of his ketchup.

“I was at first. Then I saw how genuine she was.” You waved your hand in the air as smoke appeared near your face.

A warm crackle flared to your left when  Grillby walked behind the bar next to you.

“Hey boss.” You greeted him with a bow of your head, like usual.

He smiled to you. “Y/n your shift has been over for a few minutes now, head on home.” He took the washcloth you were using from you, picking it up with tongs since he couldn’t touch water and didn’t want to risk it even with a damp cloth, throwing it into the waste bin.

“Oh. I didn’t even notice.” You glanced at the clock then turned to Sans.

“I’ll be right back.” Then you left towards the back of the bar, where the employees room was.

 

* * *

 

After leaving work you had Sans drop you off at home, it was now in your power to be away from your soul mate longer than a few days without problems as long as there was contact such as phone calls and texts...but it didn’t mean you liked separating from Sans.

You both were in front of your door, your cottage nice a homey as always, clean and kept.

“Sweetheart. You should come over sometime.” He murmured into your hair, caressing your head against his chest.

Your arms squeezed him harder than you already had been. These hugs usually lasted a while when you both began talking like this, following the same order that always began with Sans speaking.

“Ha, Sans I was there just yesterday.” You snickered, feeling his arms curl around you tighter, a possessive growl vibrating from his ribs.

“Don’t matter. I miss you anyways.” He inhaled your scent, which you had become used to, deep and long breathes against your bangs, his phalanges kneading your flesh in gentle circles and rubs.

“Mmm. I’ll see you tomorrow, babe.” You giggled at his childishness.

“Stay like this a bit longer with me…” His voice dropped into that deep gravely timbre that always melted you.

“....M’kay.” You turned your head to rest on his chest in a way you would a pillow. Despite being a skeleton Sans had always been extremely comfortable to you. Maybe because there was no gaps in his body?

Or probably because you loved him…Wait. What.

At the thought of the ‘L’ word your body tensed, and your soulbond gave away your anxiety.

“What’s wrong?” He looked down at you with gentle white pricks of light.

“You….I….ah...I’m scared..” There really was no hiding anything from him, damn this soulmates thing!

“Why?...” He raised a single brow bone, a small grin breaking across his face.

“I...haven’t been in love...in a long time.” You looked away, feeling your face turn red.

“Aw, doll. It’s only natural when we’re soulmates. And you have nothing to be scared of, what you feel…. I may feel even more than you...after all, I have never been bonded, but you have. I’m the less experienced out of us...but I’m not scared at all.” He rubbed the side of your face, trailing his thumb along your soft cheek. You sighed, leaning into his hand.

“O-okay…” That put your worries at ease...Sans was good at that

“I still want you to come over...like maybe right now.” He prodded.

You gave a burst of laughter, playfully hitting him in the chest. “Snrk, knock it off Sans! Haha, I’m hardly home now a days.” You shook your head at him, meeting his stare.

“Doll...when are you gonna move in with me?” He rubbed his face against your neck.

Your breath hitched.

You weren’t exactly ready for that….

“I’m sorry Sans...I’m scared.” You deflated against him when he began to rub your back.

“Hmmm...It’s fine. Just would like to go to bed with you in my arms and wake up to you there with me...I sleep better with you there.” He was kissing up your neck in small pecks, igniting you with electric sparks.

You moaned airly. “Ahh...I know Sans...you help me sleep better too..maybe soon? I feel closer to you now…but I’m just trying to tread carefully...” You nuzzled him.

“Heh. I get it...eh, I better go before you never get inside.” He reluctantly pushed himself from your inviting warmth, huffing.

You giggled, his grin twitched even wider at your laughter.

A quick kiss goodbye and you were inside, sighing dreamily now that you were by yourself.

Your cottage was a simple three bedroom of white and silver decor, a huge front yard with a white picket fence full of flowers and a giant backyard of acres and acres of land.

You cut the grass to a specific length and width past your house, since there was no way you could cut that entirety of the land on your own without it being labor and no pay.

It was like a never ending meadow.

**_*Beep*_ **

**_*Beep*_ **

**_*Beep*_ **

? Oh your phone.

Your pulled the smartphone out, squinting at the name.

**_ARRIE is calling_ **

Oh, Arrie has ever called you before, she usually stuck to simple texts for conversations.

“Hello.” You answered the phone calmly, attempting to keep your worry from betraying your voice.

You were answered with a loud disgusting sob that made your heart plummet into your stomach.

“A-Arrie?..” You sat at your dinning table, scooting the chair forward and leaning your arms on the surface of your marble.

Arrie continued to cry on the other side, so you waited patiently.

 ** _“I-I can’t a-anymorreee.”_** Her voice cracked on each syllable.

_What?..._

“Arrie, what can’t you do anymore?” Your voice was gentle, motherly.

 **“Th-they o-only see her, I’m o-only a r-replacement...I m-mean, look at my o-occupation!”** She laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world; as if she was losing her mind.

“Arrie…” Loud wails.

“Arrie, Arrie listen to me..” Choked sobs.

“Arrie!”

…………...

 **_“Y-Yes?”_ ** She sounded so small, it broke your heart.

“You listen to me, Arrie Dreemurr!” You had enough of her insecurities, she was amazing! She was great! She was ARRIE, no one else! You were going to show her!

“You are Arrie Dreemurr- No one else! You are the reason monsters have full rights now! You are the ambassador that continues to keep everything together! Your job is anything but easy but you do it with grace and pride! And even then! You have time for your family and friends! You are amazing! You. Are. You. No one else!” You distantly heard your soul sing with the passionate words.

“Do you hear me??” You waited.

 **_“Y-Yes!”_ ** She was sobbing….harder?

No, no. That won’t do.

“You have no reason to be insecure, just because people around you are ignorant to your amazing character means that they are missing out! You are uncomparable! No one can be you as you can and you can not be anyone but yourself! Do not ever! I MEAN EVER! Doubt who you are or your worth like this! Or so help me-!” Your tangent was only beginning but you were shut silent when Arrie began laughing, genuinely this time.

???

 **_“I-I think...ha- I think I’m okay now...hahaha...ahh..”_ ** She was blowing her nose on the other end of the receiver, chuckling loudly.

Her giggling increased, becoming louder and louder.

You smiled, maybe you had gotten carried away.

“Ha...sorry about my little rant.” You giggled.

**_“No...no, it’s what I needed to hear..thank you…”_ **

“Do you...want to tell me about it?..” You cradled the phone, putting it on speaker to lay on the table.

 **_“Sure...I feel I can trust you with anything.”_ ** You blushed at that.

 

* * *

 

_“Arrie. What are you doing here?” Her father rose from the bed, his eyes wide._

_His orange reptilian eyes swept left and right as sweat dripped from the side of his cheek, his golden hair was messy and ruffled in short curls that framed his face, feathered ears drooping down with his horror._

_He had the white sheets of the bed covering his lower half, his tan scales reflecting the light and his reptilian tail twitching in nervous ticks._

_Arrie looked at him in shock, turning her eyes to the lump accompanying him in bed._

_“M-Mia?” Her voice cracked._

_Mia had been Arrie’s lover since a few months ago, she and Arrie had hit it off fast and had quickly become bed partners….apparently she wasn’t the only partner Mia had.._

_Mia was a bunny monstress, white furred and small, very small for a monster- she was pretty much human sized, standing at six feet evenly._

_“A-Arrie! I-I’m sorry!...” She squeaked, keeping a separate pair of sheets around her small curvy body, shying away from the hybrid that only gaped at both her once lover and father._

_“Y-You..” Arrie felt tears pool into the corners of her eyes._

_“You...really…. missed me didn't you?” She turned her orbs on him, glaring straight into his shrinking pupils._

_“H-Honey…” He was trying to take a step towards her but with every movement forward she took one back._

_“You REALLY missed me so much that you HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND TOOK HER FROM ME?” Her body was shaking, tears falling faster and thicker._

_“You...haha...HAHAHA!” She fell to her knees, holding her head in between her thighs as she began to scream._

_“Arrie! Arrie! Calm down!” She felt his clawed hand touch her shoulder, it made her repulsed._

_With speed that could rival sound, she slapped his hand away from her._

_“Don’t TOUCH me! Not after you’ve done god knows what with it! TO MY EX-LOVER!” Arrie glared up at him, her yellow eyes becoming cat-like as they narrowed to dark slits._

_“Arrie...honey, please….it wasn’t supposed to happen...we both drank too much and she was here looking for you..I was just being a….host...” He tried to touch her again._

_“Is that what you told mom the first time?...” Her eyes were devoid of emotion, so she hardly cared what she brought up now. The past of Frisk was something that always hit her father sorely, and it was a rather low blow._

_He froze, his hands just above her shoulders._

_“W-What did you say?” His tone was dark with warning._

_“You heard me, old man. Is that what you told mom…” She stood, glaring down at him with hatred. He was around a head shorter than she was but he wasn’t intimidated by her in the slightest._

_He growled lowly. “Arrie do not bring up your mother-”_

**_“DON’T!-”_ ** _She shouted- cutting him off._

_“Don’t talk to me like you care about her...like you care about US…..you showed me….YOU SHOWED ME how you really felt when you breached her; you were going to leave us for some other whore!” She was smiling almost madly, a traumatized and delirious expression._

_“You killed...you killed my mom….” The tears fell faster._

_Her father was shaking, fisting his claws tightly at his sides but wilting when he saw how affected his daughter was...from his past mistakes._

_“You killed a red soul….the strongest red soul….you killed her determination...she loved you….she loved you so much...and you just..” She felt her tender eyes soften even further- remembering her angelic mother’s smile. Her gentle voice, how soft she was when she would pull her small six year old body into a hug on the bed or couch for a bedtime story and quality bonding time._

**_“Mom, Where’s dad?”_ **

_“And for what? To be robbed of all your money...Ha! You dunce! LEAVING US FOR A GOLD DIGGER, HA! Classic!” She sniffled, wiping at her face, sobs violently taking her over._

**_“Your dad….is at work, honey….it’s okay though, we can spend more me and you time.”_ **

_She had known….but she stayed because of Arrie….because of the bond….because their love had created_ **_Arrie…_ ** _and since Arrie was Frisk’s everything, she tried to stick it out._

_“Even mom….the ambassador who FREED your kind-” She looked at him with wide eyes that brimmed with tears- waterfalls of tears falling and falling in thick heavy streams._

_“Even she can lose HoPe….and you killed her when your souls fell into that breach….and it was for nothing...” She laughed insanely, looking horrifyingly unstable._

_Her father cringed, and Mia- who had been long forgotten; began to wail into the sheets in loud sobs of regret._

_“You killed my mom for nothing!! You took everything I loved when you killed her! And now no one can look at me for ME no one can see me for ME anymore! BECAUSE YOU TOOK SOMEONE SO IMPORTANT AWAY FROM ALL OF US! You selfish….HAHAHAHA….you selfish MONSTER!” She swayed, backing out of the room and shaking her head, as if trying to deny her father had done this to her, her broken mind clamping down in attempts to protect her fragile sanity._

_“Taking her from us wasn’t enough for you...was it? You had to….you’re fucking my girlfriend….you- HAHAHAA- Y-YOU SCREWED MY GIRLFRIEND! You really did it! You really- and SHE...SHE HAHAHAHA...My girlfriend FUCKED my dad?! HAHA...”_

_Mia couldn’t take it anymore, she jumped from the bed, flying out of the room, leaving her clothes and everything else behind, taking only the sheet to cover her nakedness as she ran out of the house, the distant sound of a car engine starting signalling her departure...probably permanently._

_“MIA!” Arrie’s father didn’t have a chance to catch the bunny._

_Arrie was quieting down now, staring at the floor as she began to retreat even farther back out of the room._

_“You hurt her….and now you’re hurting me….you hurt…...you’re hurting...just like her….just like mom….you’re trying to…..you want me to fall…...you want to kill...me…..hurt…..HoPe…….no….no no no no no no no…” She turned on her heal, magic bursting into the balls of her feet like fire that propelled her straight out the door and into the sky in a giant sparkle of gold and white._

_Her inhuman scream resembled a roar and she flew away- to underground._

_Her feet touched the ground and instantly she felt nostalgia._

_The golden flowers were as freshly bloomed and healthy as always._

**_“Mom...why do you like it here so much?”_ ** **_She looked at the surrounding sea of gold, the flecks of light making them shine even brighter like starlight._ **

**_“Because….it reminds me of a friend. A very special friend..”_ ** **_Frisk’s voice was soft and raspy, comforting and warm; like a mother._ **

_Her fingers touched a petal on a large flower- it was a lot bigger than the rest, her eyes trembling with tears._

_“Mom….”_

_The flower wilted with her touch, as if feeling her sorrow._

**_“When I die….cremate me….and throw my ashes over these flowers. These exact ones. Only you. No one else can- I want you to.”_ ** **_Her tender silver eyes swept over the large golden flowers at the center of the flowerbed._ **

**_“Like the monster tradition?”_ ** **_Arrie’s small form walked around the plants in question._ **

**_“Hmmm, exactly honey... I’m not going anywhere for a while….but can you promise me that? In the future?”_ ** **_She crouched to eye level with her child._ **

**_“Okay, I promise!”_ ** **_Her toothy wolf-like-grin made Frisk’s heart melt._ **

**_“That’s my Arrie.... Can you fly us out now?”_ ** **_She gestured to the sky, where the light shined down on them both,  the same hole that Frisk had first fell into the underground._ **

**_“Hehe, yeah! I’m getting better, aren’t I?!”_ ** **_Arrie puffed out her chest, standing a little taller with her straightened spine._ **

**_“I know, your wings are so big...come here..”_ ** **_Frisk pulled Arrie against her small breast, her chest was never too big or too small- but average sized. Her soft body comforted Arrie and she was sighing happily, content to have her mother’s scent and arms around her._ **

**_Then something wet hit her horns and forehead. She pulled back a little to look up at her mother with wide yellow eyes that filled with fear._ **

**_“M-Mommy? Why are you crying?”_ ** **_Her voice betrayed her- cracking with her worry._ **

**_“Because...you’re getting so much older….you’re not my baby anymore”_ ** **_Frisk rubbed her face against Arrie’s hair._ **

**_“I’m only six, mommy…”_ ** **_Arrie laughed._ **

**_“Yes...but you’re so tall already…”_ ** **_Frisk patted her head against her._ **

**_“Hehe! I know! I’m to your waist!”_ ** **_She posed dramatically- hanging out with Papyrus way too much._ **

**_“.....Honey...I love you.”_ ** **_Her voice was tired, weak._ **

**_“Mom? I know...I love you too, are you okay?”_ ** **_Arrie thought she heard the sound of HP falling…._ **

**_“Yes..I’m just tired. Let’s go? Alright?”_ ** **_She leaned against Arrie, relying on her child to hold her up- it wasn’t hard, Arrie was extremely strong._ **

**_“O-Okay. Hang on tight!”_ ** **_She beat her wings, readying for take off as her magic channeled into her feet._ **

**_They flew, Arrie holding her mother’s weak form against her side, not noticing Frisk’s silver orbs close with tears._ **

**_This was the very beginning of her slipping determination, as she journeyed on her adventure towards her inevitable death- the bond beginning its murderous attack on her everything._ **

_“I miss you...things would be so much different….if you just had left him sooner….if you didn’t try to stay….if you weren’t so….If you didn’t….”_

_She pushed her head into her arms, fingering her mother’s locket that still stayed in the center of the flower bed on a stack of three stones decorated in gold and marked with pain of Arrie’s child-hands and Frisk’s own._

_Frisk’s ashes were here. No one else knew but her._

**_“Mom...you’re going to fall….you can’t…”_ ** **_Frisk was breathing weakly, her chest rising and falling slowly- too slowly._ **

**_She looked so sick, her skin pale and clammy, body shakes vicious and unrelenting._ **

**_“Remember our promise?...”_ ** **_Her voice whispered out in such a hush had it not been for Arrie’s pristine hearing she would have never even picked up on it._ **

**_“But mom…”_ ** **_Arrie held Frisk’s small hand in her now huge ones, completely encasing her palm._ **

**_“Make sure my casket is buried...but take my ashes there….and throw me onto the flowers..promise me honey…”_ ** **_She managed a smile, genuine but broken._ **

**_“I-....I couldn’t s-save y-you momm…..mom, please, don’t leave me...I love you….what will I do without you? What am I going to- mom, no please…”_ ** **_She was hysterical with tears, shaking her head as Frisk’s HP fell further, her body jerking._ **

**_Frisk leaned back against her bedrest, slipping her eyes shut with a deep breathe that exhaled long and slow, getting farther and farther apart._ **

**_“I- I love you...let me help you- just RESET, mom...please….we can figure it out- we can….please, I love you so m-much, y-you can’t just...you can’t....you’re my e-everything….m-mooomm...”_ ** **_She pushed her forehead against Frisk’s hand, gripping it as if she herself were in the life or death situation instead of the human._ **

**_“Honey….”_ ** **_She smiled to Arrie, her eyes closing which she didn’t even attempt to open anymore._ **

**_“M-Mom?”_ **

**_“Mercy….. is the way to monster’s freedom….remember that….I believe in you...all of you…..I love you..”_ ** **_She heaved, the biggest breath she’s brought in since her last normal day as a healthy bonded human, then she exhaled._ **

**_Frisk’s wrist went limp and her HP dropped one last time- the sound deafening despite its small ‘bump’._ **

**_It was empty._ **

**_Arrie tensed, her body rearing back in slow realization._ **

**_Frisk was dead. Her mother had just died in front of her._ **

**_“M-Mom? Mom….Mom! No, nononononono! Mom! I love you! Please don’t go! Please come back! Mom!”_ ** **_Arrie barely registered Papyrus’s and Asgore’s arms around her, pulling her away from the now corpse of the ambassador._ **

**_“No! MOM! NO! NO! She can just- She’ll come back! She isn’t really gone! MOM! RESET! MOM! MOM!!!”_ ** **_She thrashed, her shrill shrieks deaf to her own ears._ **

**_“M-Momm…”_ ** **_She sobbed brokenly, seeing Toriel now move towards the bed with tears of her own._ **

**_“She can just RESET….then she will be okay….she can….she…”_ **

**_Arrie couldn’t hear anything._ **

**_Nothing mattered…._ **

**_Frisk was gone…_ **

**_She left her.._ **

**_S h e   l e f t   h e r . . . . ._ **

 

* * *

 

You were sobbing with Arrie, having long ago grabbed a box of tissues, blowing your nose and wiping your tears away when it got too much.

Arrie’s voice betrayed her at every given moment, emotion breaking her into fits of tears or cracks in her voice.

It was hard to listen to, but you made sure to be there, offering comforting words and that it was okay, you were here, she could tell you, she didn’t have to keep this to herself anymore.

 **_“Thank you...y/n….thank you…”_ ** Her voice wavered, you could hear the tears in them.

“Arrie...you can’t carry that much weight...please, please be careful….you can’t let your HoPe fall….I’m here….don’t ever bottle this up...please..” you sobbed back, crying at any opportunity that presented itself to you from the event of her morning that same day mixed with memories of Frisk that furthered your hurt for her predicament.

 ** _“I-I promise...I promise….thank you….thank you…”_** She sniffled, laughing suddenly.

**_“I-I’m so h-happy you’re h-here now….don’t ever l-leave us….please..”_ **

You didn’t like making promises….

“I’ll do my best….I can promise you that much..”

 **_“Thank you….I better head home….this really meant a lot, y/n….I’m very grateful...if you need anything-”_ ** She started but you cut her off.

“Nonsense. You focus on your own happiness. Be safe, Arrie.”

 **_“O-okay, haha….thanks...you’re really headstrong, huh?”_ ** you practically heard the pout in her voice.

“Hah. It’s true.” You smirked.

**_“Okay….I’m gonna hang up now, thank you, y/n...bye.”_ **

“Bye, Arrie.”

The dead line run into your ear.

You stared at the screen, cleaning your face from snot and tears once again.

 _‘There is still a lot I do not know….’_ Your thoughts went to Toriel.

So she had been there…

You always assumed Toriel told you everything- as much as you did her..but…

There was so much you didn’t know.

Your soul gave a throb of pain, feeling sadness and hurt _for_ Arrie.

_‘I hope...she’s okay..’_

**_*Ting*_ **

Your eyes went down to your phone again, the notification sound of your text messages.

You swiped your thumb, tapping on your message app.

 **_Sans:_ ** _*Doll, are you okay? Do you need me over? What’s wrong?*_

You smiled, he must have felt your small cryfest from within your soul.

Tapping your fingers across your keyboard, you replied.

 **_To Sans:_ ** _*Yes….if it’s alright? I just had a huge emotional conversation with Arrie...I’m a little drained.*_

His reply was instant.

 **_Sans:_ ** _*omw.*_

Sans suddenly appeared in the middle of your living room. You had become used to this- so it didn’t surprise you.

“Oh, babe, what happened?” He walked to the chair besides you, scooting it as close to you as he could get.

You looked up at him, blowing your nose once again and tossing the tissue into the plastic bag you had on the table since two hours ago.

“I-I just g-got told the w-worst thing...I hope A-Arrie is o-okay..” You stammered, sniffing loudly.

Sans shook his head, draping his arm around your shoulders and tugging you into his side, flushly.

“You’re just sweet, is all. Why do you think I call you sweetheart?” He smirked.

You laughed hoarsely, swatting at him weakly.

“Y-you’re such a-a dork.” You snickered, voice relaxing along with your soul at the contact.

“Mmmm. Let’s get you some water and head to bed?” He suggested.

You nodded, letting him grab a bottle of water and blip you both to your room.

He settled you on your side, and he curled in next to you, settling the water near your nightstand right besides you.

“Thanks, baby…”

“No problem sweetheart. Get some sleep...” He nuzzled you.

“I’m really okay, I don’t need to sleep, just rest.” You tried to protest.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you….but we’re all heading out tomorrow, it’s Pap’s birthday...and he kinda needs it.”

You raised a brow.

“Wow...that….okay, you’re right...hopefully we can cheer him up...AND Arrie…” You sighed weakly.

“Hey, don’t stress over that, just rest and let me take care of you.” He growled against your neck.

You giggled.

“I know, I know...I just...care so much about you all...I want you all to be happy…” You slid down, resting your head against Sans’ thrumming chest.

“Heh. I know sweetheart. Get some sleep.” He wrapped an arm around you, the heat of his body and the beat of his soul lulling you to slumber almost immediately.

Sans knew you cared a lot...he worried about that.

You couldn’t possibly make everyone happy…

It wasn’t possible…

“Don’t push yourself, kid.” He kissed the side of your face, closing his sockets and sighing happily.

Tomorrow, he prayed, went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrie's day was great.


	10. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

“It is hotttt.” Raven whined loudly over the roar of the crowd.

You had to agree, fanning yourself with this album case wasn’t helping anymore, especially with writhing bodies brushing your flesh or simply coming near you and emitting heat.

The beat of the music pulsed inside you, it may as well be shaking your very heart and chest, traveling through the soles of your feet up your body in shaking bursts.

You had never been to a concert before and given the closed arena and how near you and Raven were to the performance itself, it was hard to hear or _ feel  _ anything besides the performance’s sound.

“Y/n! I am stepping out!” Raven screamed into your ear- and even then you could hardly hear her. Her accent was thicker and you could smell her natural scent of tea leaves.

Ugh, it was so fucking hot. You were ready to go home and throw yourself in a shower then head straight to bed.

“Okay! Message any of us if you need anything or are in trouble, be careful Raven! I’m serious, watch yourself!” You screeched back into her own ear.

She nodded, giving a toothy and cheesy grin as she turned and shimmied through the moving sea of monsters and humans. Her tiny form immediately became untraceable and you quickly lost her in the crowd.

Now you were alone.

Your simple spaghetti strapped dress with glitter and white wing/swirl designs along it did nothing to aid in this boiling temperature, you wanted to rip your clothes off and strip your undergarments away as well, then just lay naked on the floor. Despite the dress going a inch above your knees, and wearing open toed black sandals that strap around your ankles, you were sweating up a storm. You had even put your hair up into a messy bun.

The act of a single singer ended and out came a band, a pretty hardcore band at that who was opening for the main performance.

You quickly learned it may have been best to had gone with Raven as the hustle became much more deterring without her, and you unluckily found yourself in what people considered a  _ mosh pit _ ….but you were a beginner to all this and had no idea what to expect. The main event was a R&B performance and you now saw why many people were waiting outside; after seeing the past acts.

You enjoyed music of course, but you had always been a lazy individual- preferring the sound when you wanted it, not being as passionate towards it as these screaming fans where or even needing it to survive or holding it as such high standards.

“Ngh!” You felt someone elbow you hard, your eyes narrowed as you gripped your now tender side, rubbing to soothe the growing bruise.

The wave of bodies closed in on you and you were lost in the sea. Your body was being tossed effortlessly right and left and now you were exclaiming outright in pain, trying to grip at something but ultimately failing. 

You tripped and were falling backwards now. You were going to get tramples was your first terrified thought, but in a turn of events someone seemed to take mercy on your poor ragdoll body and caught you before you hit the floor.

“Hey, sweetheart, I thought I felt you in trouble.” Sans stared down at you with a bright grin, his eye sockets arching along with his smile.

“S-Sah-” He teleported you outside the hell of the moshpit and a goodways away from it for safe measure.

“Hrk-” You gagged, pushing away from him and bending over, holding your stomach.

“You- hgggg, bonehead!” You turned to glare at him, hair sizzling with magical warmth.

“Sorry doll, you looked a little  _ beat  _ in there.” He winked. Today Sans decided to wear a thin black and blue sweater. His black jeans, leather gloves, and black and blue shoes made you feel even hotter just looking at them.

You puffed out your cheeks, trying your best to hold the laughter in but a few seconds later failed.

You snickered, wrinkling your nose in irritation but light heartedness all the same.

“Ahhh. Sans, I know Papyrus really loves this singer, so does Raven and Arrie….but I’m so done.” You huffed, crossing your arms and shaking your head.

“I know what you mean, babe. It’s alright though, it’s almost over.” He slipped a hand to the small of your back, pushing his way through the rest of the crowd so you both could get some fresh air while this band finished up before the main event.

The crisp outside air hit you in a relieving mist of coolness.

“Ohhhh….” You slumped against the concrete wall at the front entrance, feeling your slick sweaty body relax.

Your blood was boiling, beating in your ears with vigor.

“Ugh...I need water, I’m dehydrated..” You push away from the cold wall reluctantly, easing forward with quivering steps.

You felt heavy, like the floor was shaking with your steps but it was all you- your aching body and soreness eating at you.

“Sorry, babe. I should have come after you sooner...but Pap and Arrie...well...they’re really depressed…I was a little worried to just leave them..” He lent you his arm for support which you took gratefully.

“I know baby, I’ve seen them, I was there and saw the damage..” He felt cool to the touch and you sighed happily. “I get it, I probably should have left with Raven either way, I don’t really know why I decided to stay….maybe because I didn’t want to  _ touch  _ anyone with how hot I am.”

You huffed.

Sans chuckled, a deep baritone that made you shiver.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He gave a skelekiss to the side of your head, curling your strands of red hair in his left hand as his other was shoved in the pockets of his jeans that you were gripping.

The gentle ‘bump’ against your skull made you flush. Electric magic coursing through you affectionately.

“Sh-Shut up..” You murmured with a fake frown.

“Hehe, down now tiger.” He slid his hand down your back, wrapping around your hips almost posessively...if you didn’t know better...which you did, right?

“Red!”

You brought your eyes up from the ground, the pulsing throb in your head easing for a mere moment at the sight of Raven, Papyrus, and Arrie.

They were surrounding a small table under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, marked as a tribute to a Japanese artist that had died many years ago with a large statue of cranes flocking in a flurry of feathers around a lone sakura flower. It must have been the artist’s signature symbol?

“H-eey guys” You waved weakly at them, sliding into the open space on the bench besides Raven, Sans taking a seat next to Arrie were the only other spot was open.

“Y/n you look terrible!” Arrie snickered at you teasingly. Her sharp eyes arching with her laughter. She had her typical white top and grey shorts on- you wondered why she wore it so much?

“ARRIE!” Papyrus scolded. He was wearing his normal fancy attire, a typical white button up with a red vest over and black slacks- his red leather gloves covering his hands as always and his red strap wingtips hidden from your view.

“Red? Would you like some water?” Raven offered you a giant plastic bottle, it was ice cold and perspiration was leaking on the outside surface seductively.

You swore a halo appeared around her- your fallen angel.

“Ohmygodgimme.” You all but snatched the bottle, unscrewing the top before tilting your head back to gulp huge mouthfuls of the savory liquid.

“I also have gatorade!” She rummaged around her giant bag that she had initially left with Papyrus- he had claimed to be able to hold up to sixty pounds on his back without realizing it was there for a whole day, so Raven took him up on the offer.

“Here you are Red.” She slipped a blue bottle of gatorade towards you.

You took that also, seeing it too was ice cold, giving it the same desperate greed as you had the water.

“Ahhh...Thanks, Raven, sorry for my savageness I’m really dehydrated.” You felt a little embarrassed. Sans merely grinned at you, a shit eating grin and highly amused air about him.

Raven shook her head, snickering. Her simple black dress with black nylons and flats and owlish-like glasses complimented her. Of course she still wore her hair up in a messy bun but at least she had dressed for the occasion.

“Do not worry, I understand, It is why I am always prepared!” She gave a cheesy grin- that charming quirk of hers.

Papyrus gave a sound of approval. “YES, IT ONLY GOES TO SHOW HOW SIMILAR YOU AND SANS ARE, NOT PLANNING AHEAD FOR SUCH POSSIBLE ISSUES!” He poked fun, a small smirk playing on his teeth.

Arrie shook her head with a chuckle, her tender eyes closing.

Something you had noticed about Arrie, was that she would close her eyes a lot and know exactly what was going on. Papyrus had told you it was something Frisk did almost permanently at times.  _ “IN THE BEGINNING WE THOUGHT SHE WAS BLIND, BUT THEN SHE OPENED HER EYES AT ONE OF SANS’ JOKES! LAUGHING SO HARD SHE WAS CRYING- AND THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME EVERYONE SAW HER EYES!” _

“I mean...I could have prepared...but then I’d have to lug around a huge bag all day.” You shrugged, a little grin curling your lips that reflected how you hung out with San too much.

“A little too lazy for that.” You shut your eyes, resting your face against the cool surface of the concrete table.

“Heh it’s like you’re made for me, babe.” Sans winked.

“SANS!”

“NO!”

Raven and Papyrus loudly disapproved in tune, it was almost creepy.

“Well, I guess you could say our souls are on the same wave link.” You clicked your tongue, finger gunning without looking up or even raising your head.

“Y/N!”

“RED!”

The four of you ended up bursting into fits of laughter, even Papyrus and Raven let their grins crack and their unique snorts rang out the loudest.

**“‘Now for the main event!’”**

You could hear the intercoms outside screaming out.

Raven and Papyrus jumped.

“WE HAVE TO GO! THE FINALE IS COMING!” Papyrus jumped around the table, Raven hot on his heels.

“Red! I will message you! You rest!” She nooded towards you, gripping Papyrus shirt to make sure he didn’t leave without her.

You saw your brother in law run unflinchingly with your friend, disappearing through the front door to the arena.

“Huh.” You said out loud.

Sans grunted in agreement.

“Oh thank god. I’m not the only one seeing how close they’ve become; and so quickly?” Arrie giggled, her eyes still shut gently.

“Pap tends to be that way...I’m just worried he’s vulnerable right now..” Sans said this carefully- not wanting to insult Raven since she was someone you considered in high regards.

“Yes, but Pap is anything but an innocent child Sans.” Arrie turned her head in his direction, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“I never said he was…” Sans glared forward, crossing his arms under his chin.

“You would be surprised how kinky your little brother is-” Arrie began- treading on dangerous waters.

“Arrie, I swear to god if you ever bring this subject up to me ever again-” Sans’ pupils disappeared, becoming empty black voids with the tightest grin you’ve ever seen him have.

“Okay, okay. Calm down! I’m just saying...you know...Papyrus can take care of himself..” She turned to her bag.

“Mettaton was a learning experience, he didn’t let anyone really warn him with that one..”

Sans hummed in agreement. Remembering how Papyrus left absolutely no room at all for him to even attempt to interfere- he made sure of it...he had probably done the same to Undyne and Arrie.

“However...if he does end up with someone this time around, I’m sure he’ll be careful.” She nodded, pulling out her cell that she began tapping gently with her clawed fingers.

“And not only that, Raven is too busy studying right now- I don’t think she’s ever been on a date or had a boyfriend….in fact i'm pretty sure this is the first time she’s went OUT-OUT...not just to drink and relieve the stress of her school life.” You decided to chime in this time around, resting your chin on the back of your hands.

Arrie looked at you at this time, her eyes opening in alertness

“Huh.” She said, imitating your recent phrase, but with more genuine feeling.

You raised a brow at her, watching as she rose from her seat, beat her wings, and flew into the arena without another word, right through the front doors.

“Ah?” you asked Sans.

He shrugged in complete bewilderment, reflecting your own confusion.

___   
Toriel watched the days go by.

She really missed you. She wondered what you were doing right now with the skeleton brothers...and Arrie.

_ “Mom…” Frisk raised a weak hand to Torie’s tear streaked face, wiping at a single drop with her thumb. _

_ “M-My child…” She sobbed into her hand, rubbing her snout into it, gripping her thin frail arm with shaking paws. _

_ “It’s okay mom. I’m going to be fine...It’s Arrie...that I worry for..” Her wheezy breathe broke her heart. _

_ “My child...you must worry about yourself-” _

_ “Mom...I’ve been sick for a while now...my HoPe has been gone...for a while now…” She smiled, exhausted. _

_ “And...I’m tired..I just want to rest now..” her eyes slipped shut, sweat beading on her face. _

_ “Frisk..” Toriel sobbed, rarely using the human’s name...if ever. _

_ “Smile for me..” She hardly heard the request, her child’s voice getting weaker and weaker by the second- but she still heard it either way. _

_ “Smile...mom…” Toriel looked up, her trembling lips and nose watering with her gross heaves and hiccups. She forced the corners of her mouth to twitch up, hunching over as she began to sob, her smile breaking her facade. _

_ “That’s better..” Frisk grinned toothily- like she did when she was healthy...and happy. _

_ “Watch after Arrie for me…” She had her own tears now. _

_ “Watch after...my little dragonfly..” She sniffled, laughing in broken spurts. _

_ “Tell me...how she is every now and then…” She looked up to the ceiling now, Toriel’s soul may as well have shattered….she saw herself in Frisk then...the recurring cycle of losing a child reflecting in her pained eyes...Frisk was also losing something...not just Toriel. _

_ “Tell me- If she has found love..if she has children of her own...if she is a good leader...if she is happy...if she really did it- if she...gave you all rights- freedom.....tell me...won’t you?” She smiled, eyes shutting. _

_ “I just wanted what was best..for her...and now I won’t be apart of her life anymore...i’m going to miss my little draco…my beautiful Arrie..”  _

_ Toriel was shaking. _

_ “W-We will all look after her...m-my child...I promise…” She let Frisk pull her arm away from her mother finally. _

_ “Promise?...’” She asked. “Promise you’ll look after her?” _

_ Toriel opened her mouth but hesitated. _

_ “I-...”  _

_ “Mom!” Arrie swung down on the opposite side of Frisk, her tender yellow eyes that were so much like her mother’s; streaming with thick fat tears. _

_ “M-Mom…” She rubbed Frisk’s face, worrying her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. _

_ “Arrie….” Frisk smiled dazedly, turning her attention to her daughter. _

_ Toriel backed away, wringing her paws together as she stayed towards the back of the room. _

_ She couldn’t...promise. She couldn’t….when she looked at Arrie...she saw Frisk.. _

_ Her eyes, her smile...her habit of closing her eyes...her flirtatious habit...her gentleness...her strength...her mercy...her leadership… _

_ ‘I’m sorry my child...I can not promise..’ _

Toriel eased back in her soft recliner, rocking herself slightly. Her paws rested on a book she had been reading that was not closed and in her lap. The fireplace in front of her ignited and crackling...once again reminding her of y/n.

She looked out her window, sighing. She could see your cottage from here- but she knew you had plans today…

_ “That’s nice…” She looked at anywhere but Arrie. _

_ Arrie’s bubbly energy dwindled at that, her magic freezing and drooping with her shot down soul. _

_ ‘Oh no….ohno..what would Frisk?-’ _

_ “I will be going now..’” And once again...she ran away. _

Sigh. “What is wrong with me?...” She didn’t know…

“When had I become such a coward? Just like...that  _ man _ ...” She glared at the floor, the thought of Asgore still left a sour taste in her mouth.

“No...nothing like that...but still...in some ways- similar.” She really missed you..talking to herself was lonely.

She wondered if speaking to you about this would have helped a long time ago...she wondered...if you could understand? No...you never saw anyone for anything but themselves..you were pure like that...but she knew...she felt- that you would be able to help her find a solution.

“Oh, dear….what am I thinking right now?..” She looked at her cell, tapping away silently.

She sighed- long and low.

Toriel was too old for this- really, she was. Every monster aged differently...but she knew she was ancient…ancient and tired.

Very tired.

Her phone binged and she swiped along the smart screen, tapping away again.

 

* * *

“Ahhh! That was fun!” Raven stretched her slender arms high above her head, arching her back with a loud heave.

“WE SHOULD ALL DO IT AGAIN NEXT TIME!” Papyrus pumped his fits in the air, marching in a silly display.

Raven giggled, copying Papyrus’s movement in an almost scary in-sync pattern.

“You two get along.” You smirked.

Sans huffed. This walk to the house would be a little much for him if this kept up.

“YES! THE BIRD-LIKE HUMAN IS VERY GREAT! JUST LIKE MYSELF!” Papyrus beamed down at Raven.

“You as well Papyrus!” She returned his bright smile right back up at him.

These cinnamon rolls would make the whole world's teeth fall out.

Sans grinned, despite his best efforts to hold his smile back. Raven and Papyrus were quite the duo, very entertaining to watch.

Arrie spoke then. “They are scarily similar...but Raven is more calm and collected- she’s patient, poised...Papyrus...is rather impulsive and brash.” She clicked her tongue, her eyes slipping shut again as she walked besides you.

You were a little worried she’d run into something, but she was going around obstacles as if her eyes were  _ not  _ shut.

“OF COURSE! THAT IS THE BEST WAY TO SHOW HOW GREAT YOU ARE!” Papyrus took Arrie’s criticism as only compliments.

“NYEH! HEH!” Suddenly, Raven was on Papyrus’ shoulders, she gave shrill laughter, gripping Papyrus’ chin, pulling his head firmly against her middle so she didn’t slip off.

They bounced down the sidewalk, swaying a little with the strange tower they had made out of themselves, cracking jokes and poking fun at one another; very loudly.

“Guys- sh-sh” You snickered, trying to quiet them over your giggles.

Sans was laughing too now, despite his attempts at holding his reluctant acceptance of Raven and Papyrus’ new blossoming friendship at bay; he couldn’t keep his grin and chuckles in.

Raven and Papyrus were now able to balance on each other fairly well, finding a pattern of motions to stay firm.

You all walked for a few minutes in light conversation and jokes.

“Red? How did you meet Papyrus’ brother?” Raven looked down at you from her high perch on the larger skeleton’s shoulders.

You were smiling, unable to help it. Now that you thought about it, hadn’t Sans always been just a visit away? It had taken you a lifetime to go out and meet Toriel’s friends- and you only went  _ because  _ of Toriel.

“He is a friend of a close friend of mine, I went out with her once to finally meet her long time companions and then I met Sans. He looked at me like he was gonna throw up at first.” You giggled, remembering the surprised and choked expression he had wore.

“Heh, doll you looked just as smitten as I did.” Sans winked at you, that mischievous grin never wavering.

You shot a raspberry at your bond mate, a fake glare directed his way.

Raven was silent, watching you two with a raised brow. “You two...are soul mates? Meant to be?” She looked surprised, her eyes narrowing and squinting at you two closely.

“I saw the threads-  but did not see how thick they were...wow I have never seen such thick strings.”

You blinked, looking up at Raven in surprise. “Oh. I guess we never did tell you the extent of our bond...ah, sorry, Raven. My bad.”

Raven shook her head. “No,no! I should have noticed! I take my ability to see souls pridefully. Sometimes, I can even locate people based on their soul’s wave lengths! Which means you and Sans will always be connected no matter how far, it’s a pretty color! It makes a pink and blue tint, like cotton candy.” She grinned- that cheesy adorable grin.

Papyrus gave a gasp of awe.

“WOWIE RAVEN, YOU ARE MAGICALLY GIFTED? I DID NOT KNOW! Y/N, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER!” Papyrus had that innocent look once again, but you saw his mouth twitch the slightest bit in the corner- for a mere millisecond.

..?

Sans shrugged. “Sorry bro, I knew too….I just didn’t think it mattered.”

“Same.” You lazily supplied, choosing to ignore that subtle strangeness in your ‘brother in law’.

“You two really are made for one another.” Arrie snickered, her closed eyes lids arching in laughter.

You and Sans both shrugged.

“Ahh, here we are.” Arrie walked forward to the skelebros’ house, placing her right hand on the handle as the other went to fish out her key.

“Arrie you have a key?” You raised a brow.

“Oh, yeah, I do. I made one after...the incident we all sat on the couch for.” she opened her eyes then, giving you a look that read:  _ You know. Don’t mention it around the new human though. _

You nodded in understanding, as did Sans.

With that, Arrie pushed through the door after successfully unlocking it.

Papyrus crouched low, making his way through the door with Raven still on his shoulders.

“Oh, Pap, you can place me on the floor now, I can walk!” Raven flushed a light pink, her pale skin lighting with color.

You felt Sans’ magic flare.

You glanced at your mate with a disapproving look, he turned his head away, choosing to ignore you and continue feeling displeasure.

You didn’t blame Sans for being protective after what had just happened to his little brother...but Raven was different then Mettaton...and besides, she  **_is_ ** too busy for a relationship; what was the problem? Papyrus was also an  **_adult_ ** .

Papyrus seemed reluctant, be he gripped Raven and brought her to the floor, letting her feet touch the floor.

“Thanks!” She smiled innocently, her moment of embarrassment disappearing.

Papyrus looked a little tensed, before relaxing.

“RAVEN, I MUST SHOW YOU AROUND, COME, COME!” His bubbly energy exploded, moving throughout the house with the excitement.

Raven grinned, following close by the skeleton.

God their height differences was scary. Raven went a few inches above his elbow, clearly timid when lined up with the monstrously tall monster, but she wasn’t scared at all. She must trust Papyrus already?

Why did you feel a little scared?...

Arrie moved towards the living room, sitting heavily on the couch with a loud sigh.

“Ahhh…” Her wings weaved out, curling around herself in a light of gold and white.

“God, my magic hurts. I wonder if it’s because I haven’t been using it much, and the strain so suddenly at the concert….I may have hurt myself.” she laughed dryly.

You frowned. “Arrie. You need to be more careful. Don’t be acting so impulsively.” 

Why DID she just suddenly take off back there anyways?

“Sorry, y/n, I just had to check on something. It was a waste of time though..hah.” She sounded sad?

“Ah?”

You felt...anger...boiling rage.

Your soul was ringing in alarm.

_ Where was Sans? _

You jumped, running up the stairs.

 

* * *

Papyrus was showing Raven around, the nervous jitters getting worse by the second. Raven….made him feel strange.

She made him feel calm, safe. When he was around her he was at peace. Was she?...To him?...

Or maybe he was just overthinking this?

He had never asked how soul mates worked with you or Sans...he was regretting it now. How did it feel to you and Sans?

He remembered how violent his brother’s need for you had been, having accompanied him in the hospital...but he wasn’t feeling like that?...

They were in his room now.

He introduced her the same way he had Frisk so long ago on their date.

“Raven?” Papyrus’ voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

She turned towards him, those owlish glasses and messy bun quickly growing on him. To anyone else she’d seem nerdy...but...she was beautiful.

“Are you? Bonded to anyone?” He asked it quietly, but he saw her straighten at the question.

“Ah! Bonded? Yes! But it is a courting bond! I did not think anyone could see it- it is very light is it not?” Raven gestured around her body.

Papyrus felt his soul dim. Yes...he couldn’t see it...but he was wondering why she had not been responding to his souls’ own tugs?

He felt...lost….sad.

His face fell and his legs gave out, thankfully he was right by his bed so he fell upon it in a sitting position.

Raven furrowed her brows, frowning.

“Papyrus? Are you okay?” She made her way to him carefully, settling next to him on the bed.

Papyrus reluctantly put a little more distance between them.

“Yes! I am fine...I just...I am confused.” He eased against the wall his bed was lined against.

Raven was silent, and he couldn’t see her from where he turned his head to, which was towards the floor.

“Pap? You can tell me what is the matter. I am a good listener..” Raven stayed in her spot respectfully, giving her friend space.

Papyrus tensed at that, before slowly, very slowly, turning his head towards her.

“I...I DO NOT KNOW WHY...but…” his voice cracked.

“I feel drawn to you. I do not know how soul mates work...but it has always been said that when a sibling finds their other half...their other siblings have a chance of having their own soul mate and soon finding their missing piece as well...Sans and Y/N have been together for a few months now...so...I am unsure what this feeling is towards you.” He observed how she tensed at the new information.

“I am wondering...if you feel anything?” His voice remained quiet.

Raven let her shoulders fall, her eyes glimmering with sadness.

“I...I…” she glanced down at her hands, her lashes fluttering.

“I am sorry….maybe it is because..I am bonded? Even if it is very weak form?...I heard that bonds can....” She looked up, her heart breaking.

Papyrus looked broken, his eye sockets filling with tears.

“Ah….I see...I am sorry, Raven, I did not mean to make you feel...obligated or anything..” He felt his soul dimming even more.

 

* * *

You were wrestling with Sans, it was the quietest tug of war you had ever had in your entire life.

“S-Sansss! Shh! Stop! Sans!” You whispered harshly at your mate, straddling him, and caging his arms above his head.

He was hissing and growling, right outside Papyrus’ closed door.

“I C-can’t believe you were  _ spying  _ on them! Sans!”

He grunted, feeling your lower half grind against his own. You fought the rising heat from your face, instead making it turn into a glare.

“Raven...is Pap’s...but she’s...ugh.” he slumped on the floor.

You looked at him in bewilderment.

“Wh-What?”

He turned his head away from you, shutting his eyes sockets with a sigh.

You...were confused.

Arrie could hear your scuffle but she simply smiled. She saw how Raven and Papyrus acted around one another. It had been obvious….but the complication for soul mates was if one mate was already pre-bonded in any shape or form...it could completely cut off the connection and turn into a one sided unrequited love. Like now.

However, she wondered it it would have been the same for Y/N and Sans? They seemed….strongly mirrored. Their magic apparently was similar, their little habits, their past struggles instilling PTSD inside them, their scars both deep and in need of healing, their love of puns and their bad habit of laziness….

But Y/N was gentle and caring, while Sans was _ un _ caring and at times cold…is isn’t like they were completely alike.

Had circumstance just been in their favor?...

She found it hard to believe..Raven and Papyrus were so similar it was scary...but...Raven had a courting bond branded on her.

Her tender golden eyes opened, fingering her golden locket that always rested on her chest.

“Hey mom...how’re you today?....I’m fine….just-dealing with your breaking family...again.” She laughed to herself, opening the locket slightly and letting the musical notes slip out.

“It’s one thing after another. We never catch a break….I wonder how you managed it all…” She shut the locket as quickly as she had opened it.

“I wish I could live up to everyone's expectation of replacing you mom...but I just can’t...there was only one you...and there is only one me…” She looked at the ceiling. Her eyes slipping shut.

 

* * *

You were wiping down tables one month later during closing hours. The last of your customers rose to leave, ten minutes before official closing time.

Your mind was anywhere but at the task on hand.

Sans had be irate with anger, it had taken a long time to calm him down...when he finally did; he realized how dumb he was being...It wasn't Raven's OR Papyrus' fault...it was just...shitty inevitability.

Papyrus had found his soul mate...but he couldn’t be with her. He could feel every affection, every tug, every calmness….but she could not.

It didn’t make sense to you. You were positive that if you had met Sans, connected with him the way you did, and had still been with Azure...you would feel it and leave Azure..and you had been fully mated to that elemental.

This was just a courting bond. The weakest form and sometimes pathetic excuse for a bond one could get.

Raven hadn’t showed up since…

You wondered how she was...she must feel terrible...but it really wasn’t her fault.

God...Papyrus was...in a daze.

He went about his day tiredly, his lively eyes dimming to dull voids. His energetic nature dwindling to almost lethargic drags.

You had suggested he ‘go out’ again…

He shook his head, stating that  _ now _ , all he could think about was Raven.

_ “I SHOULD NOT USE SOMEONE AS A REPLACEMENT….IF I DO BED SOMEONE I WILL BE IMAGINING HER...IT IS NOT RIGHT.” _

You wiped your eyes, not realizing you had began crying.

Papyrus didn’t deserve this...why couldn’t the hands of fate just turn in his favor..for once?

Just ONCE...and let turn- so he could be with Raven.

You sighed in a long drawl.

“Red…” You jumped, spinning around with a hand over your chest, your eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“R-Raven? Ohmygod, you look awful!” You hovered your hands over her, furrowing your brows.

She looked sick.

“Raven? What happened?” Raven sniffled, wiping her face.

“I-I...Papyrus...I am…” She used her sweater sleeve to wipe her eyes.

This was the first time you had ever seen her without her glasses and without her hair in a bun. 

Her inky strands of hair frizzed out messily and her nose and eyes were outlined pink from sobbing and blowing.

“Papyrus?...What about him?” You furrowed your brows.

“I-I d-do f-feel n-now b-but I-...I am wi-with...b-but I want to l-leaavehim for...Pap- it’s terrible!” Raven sobbed into your chest, throwing her arms around you tightly.

You tried to hide your relief at her confession, but barely restrained the sigh.

“W-Well...Raven, why don’t you?” You ran a few fingers through her hair, feeling the softness.

“C-Can’t…”

?

“Why not?...”

“My...parents have arranged...If I go against their wishes…..I would get disowned...and thrown out.”

You balked at that...what the hell!?

“Your parents arranged for this bond, Raven?” you pulled away, gripping her shoulders with a tight grimace.

She nodded slowly, sniffling.

“Raven, that isn’t okay! You aren’t a child! You are a college student well in your drinking age! They can’t decide what you do in your life!” Raven looked at you in shock, like a light went on in her head before it burnt out all within the same time.

“I...I cannot...I...I missed you, so I had..to..” She sniffled, wiping her face. "T-To tell-ll, youuu.."  


“Raven..you can! You can! I will help you! I have a cottage! You can stay there! I can help you! Please….if you are feeling this now...the only thing keeping you two apart is this courting bond...you will be so much happier-” Raven pushed away from you, almost harshly.

“I CANNOT!” She shook her head, tears pooling down her cheeks.

“I cannot…”

You dropped your hands to your sides, continuing to just stare at Raven.

You didn’t know her life, her struggles, or what she dealt with on a daily basis...but her family...you already could tell…they were assholes. 

To make such a gentle woman...cower like this at the mere thought of disobeying them? Fuck them.

Uptight, old schooled rich people...typical…

Papyrus didn’t deserve this…and Raven didn’t deserve this.

“I...I am sorry..” Raven turned away, leaving Grillby’s just as soon as she had arrived.

Your eyes didn’t leave the spot she had just been standing in for what felt like hours.

Just...staring at that spot. Imagining her shaking and frail form…

“Fuck you, destiny. You don’t make anything easy.” You threw the rag on the floor, stomping over to lock up the bar,hair sizzling with magic in your rage.

Grillby watched you from his office. He wondered who this Destiny person was, hopefully you didn't kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bond's interference


	11. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HNHNg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block, blergggghhh, you can tell, sorry!

Sans sighed to your left.

“Sans..you don’t have to be here for this you know..” you gave him a side glance, a small frown playing at your lips.

“No, no...it’s fine..I know it’ll be better with me here.” He stuffed his pockets with his gloved hands again, his typical black and blue jacket, basketball shorts and shoes on once again ( his ‘favorite outfit’ is what you had labeled it recently, considering how much he wore it ).You had a typical dark blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans and slip on sneakers.

You bit your bottom lip but turned forward once again, after confirming Sans really was okay and ready for this..

_ “And who are you to judge how I have handled Frisk’s death!” _

You cringed, almost not recognizing that enraged voice- almost. With a small movement and squeeze to your soulmate,you raised your knuckles to the large door, knocking three times.

The murmuring voices stopped as soon as your fingers collided with the oak.

A few moments passed before heavy shuffling made its way behind the door and a gentle click  signaled it’s opening.

Asgore greeted you, his face carefully stoic.

“Y/n...please, come in..oh, and Sans.” He opened the door wider for the two of you.

You had met Asgore a few weeks after the period where Papyrus was newly breached, he had quickly taken to you, giving you arrangements of flowers and vegetables to plant at home. He was a big enthusiast of gardening, and gave you so many tips, tricks, and books that you were almost overwhelmed, but you thought that he was precious- and definitely the largest monster you had EVER...EVER seen, standing at almost nine feet. He would message you sometimes and even call you every now and then to check on you- like a father.

“Good morning your majesty.” You nodded, walking past him into his large office, Sans close behind.

You noticed how cozy the office was, a simple set up but with various flowers and pictures surrounding his walls and bookcases. Two large seats sat in front of his desk, one that was currently occupied.

“Tori!” you knew she would be here, but still couldn’t contain your exclamation of pleasure at seeing her, apparently neither could she.

She rose from the seat, making her way to you and wrapping her large arms around you tightly, lifting you from the floor. You responded in kind, rubbing your face into the side of her head.

“My child! I have missed you...I did not know you knew Asgore.” She said the king’s name with a slight disdain- Sans had explained their history to you briefly, so you were not surprised; and you simply grinned.

“Yes! I have, wow, it’s great to see you again.” You patted her face, feeling like a child in their mother’s arms after being apart for far too long.

“You too, my child.” She placed you on the floor finally, her eyes softening tenderly.

“I know we message one another everyday, but having quality time in person is much better, is it not?”

You agreed.

“Heya Tori.” Sans waved from behind you, stepping out of the doorway finally.

“Oh, Sans! Hello my friend, it has been a while. I trust you have been taking care of y/n?” She smiled.

“Heh. You bet, I was  _ made  _ for it after all.” He winked cooly, gaining a snort and snicker from both you and the goat monstress.

“Please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable.” Asgore came around the small group the the three of you had formed in the middle of his office, taking his seat behind his desk, and curling his hands over the top of it with a serious look- meaning business.

Tori flashed a quick frown towards her ex husband before settling back into the seat she had occupied, looking at you and Sans before back to the other goat monster.

You sat in the open cushioned seat and Sans dragged a wooden chair besides you, normally you would try to protest and have Sans sit where you were now but knew he would object- besides now wasn’t the time to quipe about that.

“Tori, I take you have figured out the real reason I have called you here- and through a royal summoning, no less?”

Toriel narrowed her eyes, the normal warmth and tenderness you were used to vanishing like mist.

“I do not know what you mean. I merely showed because it was annoying being pestered as much as I have been these past few weeks- the royal guard is no more, for it is not needed; our struggles have almost ceased to exist, we are thriving and in no need for royalty any longer, for..we have a  _ leader  _ and thusly I am no longer queen, nor do I-” She almost said Arrie’s name, stopping herself before she even so much as muttered the first syllable. She would have continued her carefully placed alibis had Asgore not gritted his teeth and interrupted her.

“You  _ are  _ the queen- our people recognize  _ us  _ as their original leaders, we are not held to the same responsibilities as before- because of Arrie that burden has been passed from Frisk’s shoulders to hers, because she has chosen that path.…” Asgore stopped speaking gradually, his voice giving away his exhaustion. His large paw and thick fingered claws curled around his chin, his face darkening.

“You will attend this event...for Arrie.” He glared.

Tori straightened. “I will  _ not _ . She...will be there-”

“When will you treat Arrie right?”

The hairs on your neck stood straight up and Sans stiffened- neither of you expecting the direct question, it took the both of you by surprise.

You dared not look at Toriel; already feeling the heat forming in the air as her magic manifested.

“ W h a t ? “ Toriel’s normal gentle voice became nasty, on the verge of a snarl.

“You do not have any right getting angry. Frisk would very disappointed in how you are behaving towards her one and only child.” Asgore rose, towering over his ex-mate with a strong unwavering glare and you felt the telltale crackle of his own responding wizardry.

Toriel flinched back at his words, shame shadowing her features in dark shades.

“ _ You _ , of  _ all  _ monsters, have no right-!”

“ _ I _ have every right,  _ I _ have learned from the past,  _ I _ have grown, and  _ I  _ am the only one out of the  _ two  _ of Frisk’s parents that have stayed by her child’s side since her  _ death _ ; as she had wished we do _. _ ” He emphasized each word carefully, and you wanted to curl under a rock- seeing how Toriel flinched with each strain.

Then she was crying…

“Y/n, Sans. I will leave you to Toriel. Please. Help her see reason.” Asgore slowly brushed past the other goat monster, his eyes shutting tightly with grief.

You and Sans gripped each other’s hands, before you both kneeled besides the monstress.

She had risen from her seat in her defense and fallen in her ‘defeat’, sobbing.

Asgore of all people had been the one to hit her with the harsh truth she had avoided and ran from...how frustrating for her, yet ultimately therapeutic.

“Toriel...shh..shh…” You rubbed her long fluffy ear nearest you- in the way you would hair.

“I’m here, Tori...let me be here for you, like you have for me...we can get through this...it’s long overdue that you have…”

She leaned her head against your chest, letting you curl your arms around her.

“Tori...you just...you should talk to Arrie..or at least come around her.”

She hiccupped, gripping your shirt tightly.

“I-I have been a t-terrible mother-r..” Her fur darkened with tears, streaming from her eyes..

“It’s fine Tori. Arrie will understand, she’s good like that.” Sans voiced.

This made Toriel sob harder, her grip on your shirt loosening.

The three of you stayed like this for what felt like hours, before Toriel stopped crying and eased back from your embrace.

She swiped at her face with her sleeves, and blew her snout into a tissue that Sans had handed her.

With a disheveled and exhausted look she smiled forcefully.

“I suppose….I should go speak with Arrie sometime before that party...”

Your soul leapt with excitement and joy.  _ ‘Arrie is going to talk to Tori….it’s really going to happen...it!-” _

You couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah...you both should really talk..”

Sans hugged your side, his chuckle a response from your soul’s utter happiness.

“That went better than I thought, you really are something, y/n.”

It wasn’t all you? Well…..

“You...truly are. I thank you, my friend.” Toriel placed a paw on your shoulder, her watery eyes glimmering.

You felt a blush tint your face darkly, your eyes dropping to the floor in embarrassment.

“Oh, please...I’m nothing special..” you tried to deny.

Sans and Toriel gave a sound of disapproval, wrapping you in the pair of their arms snugly.

……….

You felt loved- appreciated.

* * *

Arrie was under a lot of pressure.

Her large blonde waves flew in the wind, her body spinning in the sky with air currents pressing back against her, giving some push but not enough to deter her.

She needed a break.

The anniversary was coming up and she always was expected to be classy and respectable. Not like that was hard...but she was still a hybrid.

She never missed when someone really didn’t want to pay their respects to her...sometimes they did their best to avoid just shaking her hand.

Old habits die hard and it was sad to say that most of the discrimination she was met with was from humans...she couldn’t see the same species that her mother was- being even remotely evil. It was hard to stomach.

She beat her wings in a strong push, seeing her destination just below.

She descended, standing before the apartment door with wary eyes.

She brought her knuckles up to the door and knocked.

A few moments went by before the door peeked open.

“Hey..” She said.

Silence.

“....Hey, honey..” Her dad furrowed his brows, chewing on his bottom lip.

“...Anniversary is coming up..be sure you’re there..Asgore’s orders..” The monotone in her voice was dull.

“Y-Yeah...sure, thing..” He tried to meet her eyes, but she avoided them cleanly.

“Okay..well..bye.” She turned away, her wings slowly curling back out.

“A-Arrie..”

“No. Dad. Stop.” She stared forward, willing her tears not to fall.

Then she was gone as fast as she appeared.

She should visit y/n. She always made her feel better.

* * *

“Papyrus..hey..” You poked your head into said skeleton’s room, your eyes reflecting your worry for your brother.

You and Sans had returned home a few hours ago and Papyrus hadn't left his room since..

Papyrus looked up from the book he was reading, raising a brow bone.

“YES, Y/N? IS SOMETHING WRONG?” Oh, his voice was back to normal.

“Oh, I’m just checking on you...you’ve been a little...out of it, lately. Are you doing better now?”

Papyrus gaave that beaming smile of his, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

“I AM DOING BETTER! DO NOT WORRY..WITH TIME I SHOULD BE FINE.”

Your heart ached for him.

“O-okay, Paps...if you need anything-”

“REALLY Y/N, I AM FINE! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! I WILL BE AT MY BEST IN TIME FOR THE ANNIVERSARY, CAN’T BE ANYTHING ELSE AROUND SUCH PRESTIGE MONSTERS AND HUMANS!” He smiled again, but you could tell it was still forceful, something he had to fight to hold up.

“Okay...I love you…” you said sadly.

“AND I YOU, HUMAN!” He seemed more genuine now.

“I’ll be making dinner tonight, you just relax Paps..see you later.” You shut the door after he nodded towards you.

Standing there in front of the door you sighed, resting your head against the oak sadly.

“Babe?” Sans called you from downstairs.

“Ah- coming!" You had a soul mate to cook for...and the later you both had to get ready for the anniversary, to get a new outfit and so on.  


This would be the first time in such a scene..so you wondered how things would go.

* * *

Raven hurt. Her entire being was in pain and her chest felt tight. Her soul- which had never once been a problem before- was her hell.

It was in so much pain, screaming and writhing, but it only ever happened when she thought about..him. So...every other second, really. She couldn’t get him out of her mind, how sweet and kind he had been, how much she connected with him. It hurt...and she missed him.

It was bearable...probably not even a fraction of its intended grief thanks to the bond she had wrapped around her...but nonetheless it was there, stinging.

“Raven?”

Her eyes snapped up, a finger flying to adjust her huge owl-like glasses in a habit of agitation.

“Y-Yes!” 

The monster before her frowned. He was a mouse-like creature, his family was well known and respected in the business industry, almost more powerful than her parents. They had connections anywhere you could possibly think of….except here in this side of the country, where Raven’s family did.

“You seem to be spacing out a lot.” His voice was a high pitch, still very much a man; however, he sounded younger than he actually was.

Her hands jerked up, clumsily making them busy by setting to work baking, which she had originally been doing. “I-I do not know what you mean..” Her accent came on thicker when she lied.

The monster sighed, resting his chin in his palm. He sat on the other side of the booth in her kitchen, where she was currently baking lemon pound cakes. “Not only that...your soul seems restless.” He commented this dryly, like he could care less- and he probably did care less...but she tensed anyways; as if he  _ knew _ . She quickly calmed herself, using her logic of him to push that into the back of her mind.

After meeting Papyrus and Arrie- she knew monsters weren’t so...cold. They were warm, loving, and funny...even Sans was better company than her bond mate before her. The mouse was spoiled and ‘young’ by monster ages, likely a new adult that was still stuck in their youth mentally. He also seemed to go along with anything his parents told him...like she did-but not exactly the same. She thought he would be completely against this arrangement but..he just didn’t care.

She on the other hand had actually tried to protest but that was met with a strict hammer to the table, ruling out anything she could possibly have to say. Then she had bowed her head, obediently bending to her parents will once more, like always.

The thing about Raven- was she was infertile. Unable to give a heir to her family, so they had settled for a monster babe; knowing she would be able to birth a hybrid given how magically gifted she was. It would have to rely solely on soul sex for the child to be developed...just the name of it- ‘soul sex’, sounded invasive..

_ “You will give birth to a heir. Preferably a boy, until you have a child- and it be male, you cannot have your legacy. If you try to object or do anything but what I have just told you to- you will be disowned and renounced dead to this family. I suggest you make yourself useful, you are already proving to be a lot of work given your weak body.”  _

_ Her father’s words were harsh and cutting, her self esteem crumbling before her with every word. _

_ “Maybe it is a blessing, dear...it is about time we changed with the times and integrated monsters...this could be publically appealing, giving us more respect and influence.”  _

_ Her mother’s voice was timid, as if scared to speak up. She is a simple trophy wife- if you asked Raven, but still the kinder of the two….which was not by much. Her mother only knew how to look pretty, pampering herself and walking around as if she was royalty and everyone else in the world; except her husband, was beneath her. Raven had been raised by her nanny- her  _ **_real_ ** _ mother, who taught her values and true manners- not entitlement. _

_ “Yes. I suppose you are right. Raven, maybe you are more useful than I thought..but if you mess this up- you are gone. You will bond and marry the monster of our choosing; he will have to be of equal status and influence for the better future of our legacy. Do I make myself clear?” He stared her down. _

_ Was she even their daughter in their eyes?Did they not want her to be happy? Of course not...she was simply the byproduct of their continuing ‘legacy’ as they referred to it. They cared more about their success and their money than her, they didn’t even love each other...they only married to join wealth and companies. Her mother was  _ **_given_ ** _ to her father when she came of age- never having to work, cook, clean, or stress a day in her life, she was given willfully as well! As if that didn’t serve to make her respect for her ‘mother’ even worse- nonexistent. _

_ “Y-Yes, father….” She bowed. _

_ “Good.” _

She sat across from her bond mate silently after placing the lemon pound cakes in the oven to bake.

“Why are you so depressed? Can you close your end of the bond? Humans are so haywire with emotions...tch.” She heard him sneer at her, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkling with disgust.

She quickly obeyed, bowing her head further.

**_“I feel calm around you…”_ **

Papyrus…

“Also. Since we are bonded, ‘I guess’, if you can even consider this weak thread a bond, I want you to accompany me to the ambassador’s annual party this upcoming week. She is apparently the granddaughter of the king and queen of monsters and because of that we must maintain good relations, my family has always been very respected and kept a good image with them, it’s good for the media.” He flicked his wrist in a bored gesture, sliding a envelope over to Raven with the Royal family’s symbol in form of a wax seal.

“I’m sure you know who she is. Arrie Dreemurr.”

Raven flicked her eyes up, dread but excitement filling her.

“Of course.”

“And you will look nice, presentable, voluptuous even- not the nerdy and unkept loose clothing you wear every day, I get that you are a hardworking student, but leave it at the campus. You are my bondmate, not some grungy everyday peasant.” He sighed, rubbing his face, as if she was the most difficult thing to deal with.

“Y-yes..”

“Good, I’ll have servants pick you up in the next few days, they’ll take you to establishments that will help you find the best attire, hair, makeup, and so on. You must look the part of my soon-to-be, especially in front of royalty.”

“Yes…”

Raven stared down at her hands, gripping them together tightly.

She was shaking...but, she was going to see Papyrus soon...right? He would be there wouldn't he? Arrie was his best friend, like a daughter even?

“I look forward to it.” She said dreamily, missing her bond mate’s raised brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter! I had to get it out so my writer's block could be done with!


	12. Dance***

You were twirling, your anxiety high in your throat despite the smooth and collected mask you covered it with.

Step,step, spin, 1, 2, 3, step, step, spin, 1, 2,-

“Doll. Calm down, you’re doing fine.” A skeleton hand that could encase your entire waist with a simple grip, rubbed your side gently.

His closeness to your ear sent shivers down your back, hot breath tickling your neck and earlobe.

“I- I’m trying.” You continued to follow his lead.

Sans gave you his signature grin, eye lights softening when looking at your face, running a skeletal kiss along your neck.

“You’re perfect. Just follow my lead..I have you. Don’t worry.”

Your nerves calmed the slightest with his words, but still, you remained panic driven..and slightly aroused now.

This had all began as a ceremony of sorts. You would have never guessed that there was a- sort of tradition to this anniversary.

Each member of the King’s most trusted friends where of high status- known by their boss monster souls and unique techniques- he held them close and considered them family.

Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, and even Mettaton (to a degree) are considered ‘higher ups’.

Your friends did their dances each year since the true freedom of monsters was gained- they were no strangers to it. And thus- they had moves on the dance floor, every one of them.

Undyne was surprisingly sophisticated in her dance, but quick and impressive, she twirled Alphys around like a spin top, and Alphys rebound with matching grace and simple steps, unphased. It was shocking to see the shy and timid scientist out of her shell.

They grinned widely at each other- matching one another’s flow perfectly…

Cute.

Papyrus was; as you had expected- flamboyant and eye catching. Energetically moving his body in a way you felt matched incredibly close to salsa. He was fun to watch.

Mettaton danced great as well.... You still hadn’t gotten over what he had done to Papyrus..but- they _were_ talking now..you _bitterly_ noted.

Then there was your soul mate.

Sans was a smooth dancer, though you knew how lazy he really was, he took dancing with grace and charm that you never thought could be possible for him.

Following his lead was easy- because he was so good at it.

He knew how to give you small gestures along your skin to show you how to respond to his steps, when he was going to twirl you, a caress to your hip, when he was setting a new pattern, a press to your rib, he even knew how to calm you when your panic peaked with few words and small praises.

His chill, lazy smirk remained, but with his formal wear and the way he made- even your clumsy self; look elegant and beautiful- made him so cool in your eyes.

Your flushed darkly. You were completely smitten with this monster.

Papyrus had a red themed vest and black slacks on, Undyne a teal dress that went to her knees in elegant patterns of spears with thin straps, and Alphys had a golden themed dress, modest but breathable in the way it spun out with her twirls. You hadn’t paid too much attention to Mettaton.

Sans...was so handsome. He had a black and grey vest on with black slacks and formal shoes, it was a typical formal attire but your soul mate was so beautiful to you.

You- had on a silky black dress that glittered elegantly with transparent loose straps on your shoulders and wrists/arms, a simple gold choker with a crescent sat at your neck and thin gold bracelets with simple earrings was your jewelry. Along with light nude makeup and a perfect wing game at your eyes made you look- even to yourself- pretty. You didn’t think highly of yourself so even for you to say ‘yeah I’m looking good tonight’ meant something.

You felt you were dressed just right- but when Sans had saw you...it took you a great deal of effort to control him, he was ready to jump you.

You were gorgeous to him, so beautiful, everything he could have ever wanted and more.

It also took a lot to deny him.

“That was the king’s chosen. They maintained the order underground and still strive for it now, showing in the ways they stand by Arrie Dreemurr, our ambassador!”

Papyrus and the rest stopped dancing, standing at attention respectfully. At the intercom announcement a round of applause rang throughout the giant ballroom which would have made you jump had Sans’ arm not been around you, holding you at your waist.

“You did good, babe.” Was whispered against your bare shoulder. Sans bumped the side of your head gently with his teeth in a pseudo kiss, gripping you a little tighter at your hip; almost possessively.

You gave a small snort, shaking your head. “It was all you, Sans. I don’t know a thing about dancing.”

“And yet everyone seemed to watch us the most.” He purred.

“Sh-Shut up..” Your flushed face became even darker.

Your small talk was interrupted as Arrie stepped forward, at the front of the room, where everyone turned their attention on her.

She was breathtaking, even to you- who was graced by her face almost every day since meeting her.

Her giant curls of hair- sprinkled in glitter and silver flowers that caught the light in glints, shining like tiny diamonds. Her gown was white and silky, revealing her left mid thigh and cascading down to the right in ripples. It was strapless but had trimming that fanned out at her shoulders in transparent loops and at the center of her gown was the royal family emblem; marked out in the form of silken trims. She had no shoes on; instead her pudgy feet gleaming in strings of gold straps that curled around her calves to her mid shin, in criss-cross patterns.

Her feet tapped against the tiled floor, gown flowing like water behind her. She displayed the image of grace- like the true heir of the royal family. Her walk, her straight back, raised head, motions, everything. Graceful, collected, poised. It all described her in this moment.

“Thank you everyone, as tradition, it is once again time for celebration.” She had thick mascara on with perfect wings ( like always ) and very light nude makeup in shades of beige and brown. Specks of gold glitter was sprinkled on her cheekbones and in a small portion of her eyelids. Even her horns and tail were polished- she was looking her best tonight.

“Just like my mother wanted...we have freedom. We are now a century in with monster independence. We have continued to only grow and develop, our struggles are history, and it seems it will stay that way the longer we live on in peace with our human companions. I knew we could do it. And we have, look at us now, I am proud to be your ambassador. And I know, my mother would be just as proud if she were still here with us. You have done not only me proud...but the first true Ambassador. The one who freed you...Please. Continue to celebrate.”

A loud round of applause rang out towards Arrie. She looked like a true leader.

 _“I was never pushed to take over my mother’s job. I wanted to do it. I was born for it...It’s my calling...I love doing it. Everyone, looks to me for guidance. And I know- Mercy should be above all.”_ Arrie had once told you; and judging by how she could bring leadership just by how she held herself and spoke to an audience...you believed her now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heh. Sweetheart, how pink can you get?” Sans bumped the side of your head in a skele-kiss, his pupils soft and fuzzy when taking in your embarrassment.

“I...was so scared. It's hard being the center of attention with such a large crowd, Sans.” You almost pouted at him, but huffed instead.

“I had you babe. See? We’re alive. In one piece.” His arm settled around your waist, a content grumble from deep within his chest.

You felt yourself relax, his growl actually calming you.

Ah, weird?...Maybe?

You both made your way to Arrie, seeing her behind the curtains of the podium.

“-It’s okay...I’m okay…”

? You and Sans shared a confused look, silently walking up to the giant eight foot monstress as quietly as possible.

“Arrie?”

She jumped surprisingly high, her left hand flying to her chest as the other clamped over her mouth- stifling her cry of fright.

“Y-ouu-uu GUYS!” She turned, her hair flying out and almost slapping the two of you. “D-on’t DO THAT.” She whisper-screamed.

You snorted. “Arrie what’s wrong?” Crossing your arms and raising a brow, you gave her a sharp stare.

“I-” Her eyes looked red- puffy. And her wings- as if they had been redone on her eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m fine..”

“It doesn’t look like nothing…” Sans commented sarcastically. He looked almost- protective? Like if he found out the cause- and if it ended up being because of _someone_ ...that _someone_ would regret it. He’d make sure of it.

“I- I’m just...no good at things like this..” She hugged herself, arms folding underneath her large breasts. She fidgeted. _That_ was the Arrie you knew...but she was beating herself up too much.

“You’re joking right!” You waved your hand in the air.

“You were amazing out there! Born for it! There’s no reason you should doubt yourself.” At your words you saw your friend relax, a small bit but still- she seemed a little more at ease.

“Thank- you y/n..” Her smile was tight.

“My child! There you are!” You heard Tori’s voice from behind, and didn’t have even a moment to turn before she was at Arrie’s side with a makeup towelette out.

“Your foundation near your cheeks is messed up now, ah, my child..” Her arms curled around Arrie, bringing her into her body. They were both of equal height, but Tori still managed to make Arrie look small in her embrace.

“Here. Let’s get you freshened up.”

Arrie sighed then- the tension completely leaving her body. At ease…..Tori would take care of her...Tori was here..

“Thank you y/n, Sans. I will take it from here.” Tori smiled warmly to you both, her motherly nature rising to the surface.

“No problem, Tori. See you Arrie.” Sans waved, pulling you away from the royal family carefully.

Once the two of you were a good distance away Sans spoke.

“Why are you smiling so much?” He chuckled, eye sockets arching with his laugh.

“Ah. I’m so happy they’re okay now...all they needed was a push..” You felt so happy- seeing Tori and Arrie...actually being a family like how it should have always been.

“It’s all thanks to you, babe.” You felt his fingers rub up and down your hip, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

“Psh. No way…” You tried to brush off the comment.

“I mean it..” He stopped, making you look at his face in surprise.

He really did look serious..

“Without you..none of this would have ever happened. You’re amazing y/n..” Your cheeks burned and then he kissed you.

He was the amazing one. 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus sighed.

Alone, aching, and once again thinking of Raven had become a norm to him. It was sad, and really undeserving of the great Papyrus- but it could not be helped.

He was by the serving table, where an array of drinks and food laid before him. He wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t been hungry as much as he used to for a few months now.

**_“I feel calm around you.”_ **

His soul cried. Pain, longing, love, deep- deep sorrow.

“Ah... Papyrus.” A metallic voice reached towards him from behind.

He turned his skull to the side, glancing sideways cautiously, those once gleaming eyes sockets dimming to dull empty voids.

“Hello, Mettaton.” His voice lacked its normal booming volume, even his energy seemed to deflate at the appearance of the robot.

“I-....I see you are alone. I was wondering if you wanted company.” This was new. Mettaton was usually so flamboyant and confident- maybe he really did feel bad the way things ended.

..It was kind of late for that…..

“Yes, It would seem I am once again alone. Maybe that is how destiny wove my future.” Papyrus returned his attention to the table before him, staring at the array of liquor much more attentively this time.

Mettaton straightened at this uncharacteristic behavior from his bond-....his ex bond mate.

“Papyrus. Are you alright, darling?” He asked, taking a few steps closer to the skeleton.

Papyrus sighed.

“Mettaton. Thank you for worrying about me, but you do not have to feel obligated because of the way things ended. I know you do not feel like that. Even our bond was evident of that...it broke so easily.” He grinned tightly.

“I would like to be alone...If my brother asks for me, tell him I am outside.” He didn’t give his ex-mate a chance to respond to anything he said, leaving quickly with a few bottles of liquor- large long bottles tucked against him.

Mettaton straightened, hurt and sadness evident on his metallic face. “...........”

Papyrus made it outside to the balconies, resting against the concrete railing solemnly.

The night air felt chilly against his bones, but he welcomed it.

The brush of the trees and wildlife the royal ballroom was made by- was alive with arrays of flowers in bright colors that scattered through the trees and bushes. A beautiful sight that really didn’t match his current mood.

He hummed to himself, taking a swig of the liquor he brought with himself every now and then. He just...felt like- nothing mattered.

A flash of Raven’s cheesy smile came to him, and he almost choked on his drink. His gloved hand covered his mouth, shoulders shaking.

He was crying.

At first he sniffled wetly. Then he was silently crying...and now….he was just trying his best not to scream.

“...Papyrus?”

He jumped, the bottle clattering and spilling onto the floor. Thankfully- it didn’t shatter. He swiped at his face, trying his best to appear normal- like he hadn’t just began crying his heart out- having a mental break down.

“U-UH YES…” He turned slowly, dreading who had found him like this-

“RAVEN?”

She stood there, her owl glasses gone, her messy bun gone, her loose baggy clothing, all of it- gone.

She had a simple black satin dress and black open toed heels, winged mascara with smokey eye shadow, her lips were covered in a clear colored gloss, hair styled into beach waves and simple gold necklace low on her chest with matching bracelets. They jingled when she walked.

She looked- perfect.

She was perfect…

No matter what she wore- she would take his breath away.

Yet seeing her so dressed sent his soul racing.

So perfect..

“Pap-” her voice, her smell, god- he had missed her so much. His arms curled around her, pulling her into his chest and moving away from the opening of the balcony to the side. The chilly air caressed them both, but all Papyrus cared about- was Raven.

“I-I MISSED YOU…”

He trembled. Rubbing his nasal cavity along her shoulder. He had to bend in order to hug her properly, and it was so worth it…

“I-...I missed you too Pap...I-I can feel it...I’m so sorry...I’m sorr-yy…” She was sobbing into his chest now, gripping him tightly. Pulling him into her.

She could feel- their connection?

The fact that they were made for one another?

She could?

She-

He pulled back, his hands flying to the sides of her face, gently pulling her attention to him. Mascara was running down her cheeks, her makeup officially ruined- but god did she look just perfect either way to him.

“Raven..I will not push you to do anything you do not want. If all we can have is this...at least I can still see you. I will be fine with it...whatever you are okay with- I will take.”

At every sweet word leaving his mouth, she sobbed harder. At every gentle touch, she leaned closer. At every sniffle she gave soothing rubs- drawn to him helplessly, more and more.

 _He won’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to..._ That was so foreign to her. Her entire life had been mapped out for her- everyone always telling her what she **_would_ ** do without care to her feelings. She wasn’t a person to her immediate family or even ‘friends’...but Papyrus- and Red...and even Arrie….

“I want to be with y-you...Pap- I wish...I…” She sniffled, rubbing at her cheeks with her slender small fingers.

He shushed her, bringing her to the floor with him. They sat- silently. His fingers running up and down her arms as she settled against his side, his arm slung around her protectively.

Warm….safe...She had never felt so at ease before.

Her constant stress was gone- replaced with a tender gentleness in her soul...it felt so nice. Papyrus made her feel so peaceful.

“So...who are you here with?” He asked softly.

“...My family..and...bond-mate..” Her eyes fluttered, she hadn’t realized she had shut them.

Papyrus’ fingers tightened at her hip. “A-Ah...I am sorry...I didn’t mean to squeeze you...It just, drives me crazy..”

Raven flushed. She was actually happy he was jealous...but he didn’t have anything to worry about.

“You have nothing to worry about, Papyrus..I have never been touched or have touched anyone else. Especially not my bond mate...he’s something else all in his own league.” She snorted.

Papyrus relaxed somewhat at that. He was so happy Raven was here with him...so calm…

His soul swelled with happiness….

Raven’s soul sung. Reaching- feeling…

They rested against one another. Just sitting there.

 _Calm_.

Their breathing was in sync now- their soul’s humming and harmonizing…

_Beautiful._

Around thirty minutes passed and they still remained, just like that. Side by side, happily.

**Ringing-**

**It was screeching in her ears.**

**Warmth..**

**Connect…**

**Touch…**

**Need..**

**He needed-......**

**Become one.**

Raven and Papyrus shared in their shock- only momentarily before they collapsed. Falling into each other- as if they had fallen asleep on one another- eyes shut calmly.

The thread snapped, replaced with thick violet and orange ribbons, stronger- far more gorgeous when twining.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nggh..” Your legs twitched, back arching and your nails scraping against Sans’ skull.

“S-ah-nssss” He slurped at your sex, greedily drinking you in like a man starved.

_Fuck._

God- he was so good at this- you didn’t know if-

That long sinful tongue of his, entered you. The popping and buzzing appendage attacking your walls in vibrating magic and delicious flicks.

You couldn’t help throwing your head back, failing miserably to stifle your mewl of pleasure.

“Shhh, baby. Someone might catch us.” You felt him purr more than hear. That glowing cerulean eye gleaming smugly back at you- his cocky, but sexy grin widening at your flustered face.

“Ahh!” Your fingers curled around your chin, attempting to muffle your noises.

Sans had you against a wall outside, in one of the only balconies that had doors. Said doors- hid you both from view and the loud bustle of the anniversary party deafened your cries- but not enough for your louder moans.

“Sans...Ah- hurry…” You wiggled your hips, legs jerking in the minimal movements they could- being over your soul mate’s shoulders and all.

“Aw, baby. I just started..” His hot breath fanned over your pussy lips teasingly, his deep voice caressing you sinfully that it had your back arching once more.

“Sansss-” Your toes tugged at his suit, legs opening further for him.

“Shh, doll, I got you..” His tongue was inside you again, curling deeply inside with wet vibrations and filling strokes.

That knot was forming once more, fiercely. Your legs jerked, twitching and writhing within your soul mate’s palms.

Sans groaned lowly, the vibration of his voice coursing through your mound and igniting you with a possibly deeper fire. His voice was such a turn on, his sounds, the fact that he was enjoying this- if not more than you making it impossible to hold off any longer.

His mouth moved firmer against you, with more determination- focused on bringing you to the edge. He paid close attention to your clit and entrance, entering before withdrawing to slather your clit with warmth and softness in a maddening pattern. He was so attentive and smooth that you almost sobbed.

F U C K.

That tight knot wound even tighter- exploding in white hot flashes.

You screamed, your fingers clawing at Sans aggressively; pulling him closer as you rolled your hips forward, riding out your orgasm in wave after wave of pleasure right into his tongue, your juices slurped greedily in response.

“Haa-ah..”

Sans chuckled, the rumble traveling through your body, where his tongue still resided inside. You squealed, jumping with sensitivity and whining at the same time.

He pulled away, his pupils heavy- half lidded and lustful.

That cheshire cat grin you loved so much, stretched wider. Things were just starting…

He straightened you out, giving you a few moments to come down from your orgasm.

“Are you okay baby?” He whispered against the shell of your ear, breathe tickling your neck.

“Y-Yeah...I’m fine..ah-” Your arms instinctively curled around his shoulders when he got so close, his chest pressing against your breasts firmly.

You glanced up at him, not realizing before it was too late, that he had loosened his slacks, the clink of metal registering too late that his belt was undone.

“Shhh...babygirl. Gotta make sure no one catches us.”

The hot, buzzing feeling of his dick at your opening sent tremors of pleasure up your spine. Anticipation had your arousal sky rocketing. He dragged against you once, teasing you and lubricating himself with your still overflowing juices.

“Mmmm...You’re so soft...hot-” He pressed into you, his hips moving against you.

“Haa- fuck.” He grunted, breath fanning against your ear and neck.

Oh fuck- ohhh!

White hot explosion.

“D-Did you-”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, the knot exploding so quickly- too quickly, you were so sensitive- all over again. Was Sans asking you something? Ahh- you couldn’t hear right now..

Sans cursed deeply, ramming against you in sudden urgency- roughly.

Blissful tingles- everywhere, holy shit.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. Do you know what you do to me?” He dragged inside you again, your walls hugging and pulling as if they didn’t want to let him go when he withdrew only to press in all over again.

He was yours, you were never letting him go. “-Sans, ah!” Your voice trembled into a watery mess, tears falling and head thrashing left and right in rapture.

Yes, yes!

The booming sounds of the anniversary muffled the sounds of your sex but your voice rang out in a mantra of lewd cries.

Sans got harder, twitching inside you. So filling, the entrance of your cervix hugging his tip greedily- suggestively.

What would you look? Pregnant with his child?

Your voice got even louder- so turned on, the thoughts- your imagination running wild. Your lips were occupied now- Sans taking it upon himself to press two fingers against your tongue. His large hand covered not only your mouth but a good portion of your neck.

He was so big- you almost forgot how fearsome he appeared, god, what did it seem like when he fucked you the way he did now? (It looked like it should be impossible for you, of such stature, to take something as thick as him inside you; to answer your question.)

Sans was getting quicker, his breaths heaving and his grunts getting louder- hotter.

Your toes curled, shit, how many times would he make you come tonight?

Your soul mate wasted no time, hefting your legs wider, higher, and he got that much deeper inside.

!!!

You’re coming, but this was different- were you peeing? No, stars!

You squirted, mouth hanging open with drool, and tears streaming your mascara in messy trails.

Sans looked surprised, only for a second before his pupils rolled into the back of his head and he was cumming straight into your womb, the tip popping through with ease because of his shape, and his long deep groan had you squirting even harder, all over his hips and abdomen.

Your walls fluttered, like a vice, squeezing and milking him of his last spurts of monster cum, hungrily, starved.

You both took a moment to compose yourselves, coming down from your highs. Your knees were wobbly and you trembled from the aftershocks of your coupling.

Wow...

“Heh. You okay babe?”

You nodded, eyes still shut with bliss.

He carefully placed your legs down, tapping you with something wet then dry. Oh- he had a towelette and a napkin?

...........

Since when was Sans prepared for anything like this?

......You comprehended what this meant a little too slowly for your liking.

That sneaky little- he planned this!

“Y-You little sneak!” You lazily tapped him, smiling stupidly.

He chuckled, cleaning himself next, then pulling his clothes back in place- you doing the same to your own.

You sighed, resting against him in such familiar way- it was like you were home. Sans was your home. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders again, leaning your head against him.

“Love you…”

He kissed the side of your head.

“Love you too, baby.”  
_Happy._

“SANS! Y/N?? GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!”

You both jerked away from each other, looking to the doors that lead back to the anniversary party in sudden worry. Sans lead you back to the party. It was Undyne- she looked pale- like a almost teal blue instead of her typical blue.

“Guys! Papyrus- and some human!”

Your souls raced with horror.

Papyrus was there and so was Raven, being pulled away in wheelchairs by paramedics.

“They’re-” You couldn’t finish your sentence. Sans was pulling you forward to the ambulance car, jumping into the side where Papyrus was now. His eyes didn’t leave his brother- and you could feel his anxiety. Sweat dripping down the side of his skull.

You felt tears prickle your eyes, your mascara running even more than it had been before. Sans’ anxiety shot up, alarmingly worse than you’ve ever felt before. You squeezed his hand, pulling his chin towards you. His pupils were gone but he let you turn his head. You were so scared...but you needed to ground him. He could depend on you. You’d show him..

“He’ll be okay. It’s fine Sans...It’s okay..” He was shaking against you, letting you pull his form against you. Needing the comfort, needing _you_. His giant arms curled around you, letting you ease him as much as you could.

You looked to Papyrus- then Raven. Lips pursing into a thin line.

You were happy- but more than ever...worried. And even if they were now together.. _bonded_...what did that mean for Raven? What did that mean for Papyrus? That everything was okay now? You doubted it...it felt like this was just the beginning. And you were scared. You had to keep it together...but you weren't sure this was the ideal timing for this..

_Please be okay.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's really no schedule for this at this point! Life happens- but I will finish it, more for myself than anything, no worries! I know in the beginning the updates were fast and sometimes only a day apart- but, that was my downtime. Now life is busy and crowded, but still the story will finish!


End file.
